Le destin frappe parfois dans un train
by noumea
Summary: Un train, une rencontre, une attaque ...
1. Chapter 1

LE DESTIN FRAPPE PARFOIS DANS UN TRAIN

Bonjour à tous . Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, toujours une SR/OC . J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire autant que la première . Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part quelques personnages . Et toujours une grande admiration pour Alan Rickman, sa prestance, son charisme et…sa si belle voix . C'est grâce à lui si on aime autant Severus !

Cette fic ne prend pas en considération la véritable histoire , disons que j'ai arrangé les choses à ma façon . Mais c'est le propre des fics, non ? Elle comprend 30 chapitres qui sont déjà tous écrit donc les publications devraient êtres régulières .

Alors vous savez quoi faire, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais si, allez, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire …

CHAPITRE 1 : L'ATTAQUE

C'était un petit matin froid et humide, des nuages bas s'amoncelaient, prêts à déverser sur terre une méchante averse de pluie glacée, mauvais temps pour une fin de mois d'août .

Une femme vêtue d'une parka beige, une écharpe rose pâle autour du cou, composta son billet, présenta son passeport au douanier et s'avança sur le quai . Elle repéra la voiture trois et grimpa dans le wagon . Elle trouva sa place dans le compartiment première classe, un dernier effort pour propulser sa lourde valise au-dessus des sièges et elle s'affala sur la banquette, le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Enfin, deux semaine à Londres, seule, à ne penser qu'à moi, sourit-elle . En effet, depuis des années, elle soutenait ses parents, ses cousines, ses neveux et nièces, son mari…Enfin, ex-mari puisque le divorce avait été prononcé quelques mois plus tôt . _

_Aline avait vécu des moments difficiles . Elle avait mal accepté la mort de sa mère trois ans plus tôt, celle de son père, survenu il y a quelques semaines et son divorce, même si celui-ci s'était relativement bien passé, sonnait quand même comme un échec . Le seul point positif à ces traumatismes a été une certaine réconciliation avec son frère, de seize ans son ainé, après une brouille de plusieurs années . Elle avait vraiment besoin de respirer et de se retrouver ._

_Elle sursauta quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer un homme grand, les cheveux mi-longs noirs noués en catogan, un grand manteau de cuir noir révélant un jean noir, tombant sur des bottines noires . « Que de noir ! » Pensa Aline . Elle vit l'homme marquer un temps d'arrêt à sa vue puis il lança son sac de voyage dans le porte-bagages . Il s'installa sur un siège décalé en face d'elle et se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre après avoir répondu au bonjour de la jeune femme par un signe de tête sec ._

_« Charmant cet homme ! pensa-t-elle, les deux heures de voyage vont être reposantes ! »_

_Aline prit dans son sac à main un guide de Londres, ses lunettes de vue, (quarantaine oblige !), son calepin, un Stylo à bille et commença à écrire un plan de visite . Levant discrètement les yeux, elle déchiffra le titre du livre de son voisin « Les potions à travers les âges » et se demanda de quoi cela pouvait bien parler . Elle risqua un œil vers le visage de son compagnon de voyage et se trouva confrontée à deux yeux d'un noir obsidienne qui la fixait, une lueur étrange émanant des pupilles brillantes . Elle détourna rapidement le regard en rougissant et replongea dans son ouvrage . Elle ne vit pas le léger sourire étirer les lèvres fines. _

_Quand Severus Rogue était entré dans le compartiment, il avait failli rebrousser chemin , il préférait voyager seul . Mais il s'était ravisé, se disant qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas trop de mal, du moment qu'elle restait silencieuse ! Il eut un rictus ironique se souvenant de la prédiction que Sybille Trelawnay lui avait faite avant son départ . Il allait soi-disant rencontrer une femme, la ramènerait avec lui et lui serait très attaché . Non pas qu'il croyait aux allégations de sa collègue folle mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser . Il se prit à détailler la femme qui lui faisait face . Elle était petite, environ un mètre soixante, à peine quarante ans, ses cheveux châtains frôlaient ses épaules et ses yeux noisettes brillaient de joie de vivre ._

_Severus senti un frémissement le parcourir quand leurs regards se croisèrent et eut un petit sourire quand elle détourna le sien en rougissant . Puis il se remit à sa lecture sans plus songer à la femme, ne s'autorisant pas le plus petit sentiment, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis de nombreuses années . _

_Le trajet parut court à Aline qui ne put retenir une grimace quand une voix dans les haut-parleurs annonça leur arrivée à Londres où la température ne dépassait pas 10° ._

_Le train s'arrêta et le temps qu'elle range ses effets, le sombre voyageur était déjà sorti du compartiment. Pestant contre l'incivilité de cet homme, elle tira sa valise et se retrouva sur le quai ._

_Il y régnait une ambiance de fin de vacances, des appels retentissaient, des rires, des cris. Cris qui devinrent plus nombreux , mêlés de hurlements, alors qu'elle distinguait des éclairs de toutes les couleurs traversant le hall de la gare un vingtaine de mètres plus loin . Elle distingua de hautes silhouettes vêtues de grandes capes noires, les visages recouverts de masques en argent . Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'elle était en plein milieu du tournage d'un film et fut ravie d'assister au spectacle . C'est alors qu'elle vit les gens s'enfuir, laissant leurs valises, agrippant les enfants . Puis soudain, alors que les « acteurs » semblaient chercher quelqu'un, une grande ombre noire se précipita sur elle et lui agrippa violemment le bras pour la propulser derrière un gros pilier de pierre . Reconnaissant l'homme qui avait voyagé avec elle, elle allait l'invectiver quand il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire ._

_-Ne criez pas, ne vous montrez pas, il en va de votre sécurité . Nous sommes attaqués et ces gens là ne rigolent pas._

_-Mais qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ? _

_-Moi !_

_-Mais qui êtes-vous ? bredouilla-t-elle ._

_Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Severus sortit sa baguette de sa manche et se pencha pour voir où en étaient les Mangemorts . Aline faillit éclater d'un rire nerveux en voyant la baguette de l'homme, se disant qu'un morceau de bois était une arme bien dérisoire . Mais elle hurla en voyant une lueur jaune sortir de celui d'un des hommes et faire exploser une valise à côté d'elle . Severus posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et lui souffla d'une voix pressante :_

_-Nous allons courir vers la sortie le plus vite possible et ensuite faites-moi confiance . Il lui agrippa la main en lui criant « Maintenant ! » ._

_-Il est là-bas, il ne doit pas sortir et rappelez-vous, il le faut vivant, cria une voix ._

_Il se mirent à courir vers le hall quand Aline commit l'erreur de tourner la tête vers les attaquants . Elle vit alors comme une grande flamme rouge jaillir d'une tige de bois tenue par un homme masqué et venir heurter son dos . Elle trébucha et hurla . Severus se rendant compte qu'elle était touchée, la souleva littéralement de terre et franchit les derniers mètres . Quand ils furent sur le parvis de la gare, il serra la femme évanouie dans ses bras et transplana ._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : LE SAUVETAGE

Un couple étrange apparut aux grilles de Poudlard . L'homme souleva la femme ensanglantée dans ses bras et la porta rapidement vers les grandes portes de l'école . Il monta les trois étages et arriva à bout de souffle à l'infirmerie où il déposa son fardeau sur un lit en appelant l'infirmière .

-Poppy, apportez-moi une potion régénératrice de sang et une potion anti douleur, vite ! cria-t-il .

Avec des gestes doux il enleva la parka et le pull de l'évanouie et, délicatement, la retourna sur le ventre. Il sortit sa baguette et la promena sur les blessures béantes et en sang en murmurant un sort qui ressemblait à une incantation .

-Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur…Peu à peu, les plaies s'asséchèrent et se refermèrent .

Poppy arriva avec les flacons demandés et consternée, vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'inconnue étendue sur les draps blancs .

-Mon dieu, que lui est-t-il arrivé ?

-Une attaque de Mangemorts à Saint Pancras .

-A Saint Pancras? Mais que faisaient t-ils là ?

-Je suppose qu'ils ont su que je rentrais de France et ils m'attendaient .

-Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus Dumbledore qui arrivait à ce moment là

-Ah Albus . Cette jeune femme voyageait dans le même train que moi . Nous avons été attaqué à la gare.

Albus lança un regard surpris à Poppy et tous les deux pensèrent la même chose au même moment . Depuis quand Severus Rogue se souciait-il d'autrui ?

Poppy retourna la blessée et lui relevant légèrement la tête, lui fit avaler les potions puis d'un sort, changea les draps souillés de sang . Alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient, elle finit de déshabiller Aline et la recouvrit du drap et d'une couverture , après avoir vérifié ses constantes vitales . Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais sa vie n'était pas en danger . Restait à savoir quand et comment elle allait se réveiller et quelle serait sa réaction .

Les deux professeurs se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur et après avoir fait apparaitre une théière fumante, Albus regarda son ami assis en face de lui .

-Comment s'est passé le colloque sur les potions Severus ?

-Bien mais le retour a été plutôt mouvementé . Voldemort a dû retrouver ma trace et a envoyé ses mangemorts à la gare .

-Combien étaient-ils ?

-Une dizaine . Je pense que j'en ai tué trois avant de réussir à leur échapper .

-En emmenant une compagne avec toi ? demanda le vieil homme, une étincelle amusée au fond des yeux .

Un regard noir accueillit ces paroles . Le Maître en potion soupira .

-C'est une moldue qui voyageait dans le même compartiment que moi. Je ne la connait pas mais je me suis trouvé face à elle quand les Mangemorts m'ont repéré . Alors que j'allais lui dire de se cacher, ils nous ont attaqué . Je l'ai tirée de là parce qu'elle a reçut un sort, c'est tout .

-Et tu l'a remmenée ici ! Tu te rends compte de ton geste ? Quelle va être sa réaction quand elle va se réveiller dans notre monde ?

-Devais-je la laisser mourir sur le quai ? Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

Albus soupira .

-Probablement la même chose que toi mon garçon . Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi t'être soucié d'elle ? Cela ne te ressemble pas .

Severus garda quelques instants le silence . Lui-même avait du mal à s'expliquer sa réaction .

-Je ne sais pas Albus. murmura-t-il . Je ne me suis même pas posé de questions, il fallait juste que je la sorte de là .

Il se senti mal à l'aise sous le regard bleu qui semblait fouiller au plus profond de son âme .

-Bien, repris le directeur, maintenant qu'elle est là, nous devons réfléchir aux conséquences et à son intégration à Poudlard . Evidemment, les Mangemorts t'ayant vu t'enfuir avec elle, vont s'y intéresser et la traquer . Nous devons la protéger et avant tout en savoir plus sur elle, où elle vit, si elle à de la famille. Je te charge de sa protection . C'est pourquoi quand elle sera rétablie, elle s'installera chez toi, le temps de sécuriser son entourage .

-Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, j'ai mes cours à assurer, les copies à corriger, des potions à préparer . Je suis trop occupé pour jouer les nounous ! s'insurgea le sombre professeur qui voyait d'un mauvais œil cette intrusion chez lui et pire, dans sa vie .

-C'est avec toi qu'elle sera le plus en sécurité ! Il n'y a pas à discuter Severus . Cette jeune femme s'installera dans la chambre à côté de la tienne, que cela te plaise ou pas . D'ailleurs, seul ton appartement comporte deux chambres . Je te conseille d'aller te changer car tu es plein de sang et de me retrouver à l'infirmerie . Nous devons être là quand ton inconnue se réveillera .

Severus se leva et dans un tourbillon de cape, sortit du bureau du Maitre de Poudlard, furieux de la tournure des évènements . Albus l'avait bien eu et il connaissait suffisamment le vieil homme pour savoir que toute discussion était inutile quand sa décision était prise . Il se dirigea d'un pas raide et rapide vers son royaume, les cachots. En entrant dans ses quartiers, il jeta un regard noir sur la porte à gauche de la pièce, la seconde chambre, et entra dans la salle de bain, située entre les deux chambres . Il se déshabilla, déposa ses vêtements sales dans une panière et entra dans la douche . Il resta de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude, à réfléchir à la situation . Comment la blessée allait-elle réagir à la sorcellerie ? Et bien puisque Albus ne lui avait pas laissé le choix quant aux dispositions la concernant, il le laisserait se débrouiller seul pour la mettre au courant à propos du monde dans lequel elle avait été propulsée . De sa réaction, il se lavait les mains . Qu'ils ne croient pas, tous, qu'il allait faire des efforts pour son intégration et encore moins pour être aimable et accueillant !

Fort de ces résolutions, il sortit de la douche, se sécha, quitta la salle de bain et entra dans sa chambre pour prendre des habits propres . Quand il fut prêt, il sorti de chez lui et se dirigea vers le troisième étage . Tout était calme dans le château . Les cours ne reprendraient que deux jours plus tard, cours qu'il devrait donner à des cornichons d'élèves et, heureusement, septième et dernière année pour Potter et ses deux acolytes . Il pressentait malgré tout que des évènements graves allaient se produire cette année, l'attaque qu'il avait essuyé étant la preuve que Voldemort et ses troupes se rapprochaient progressivement de lui et de Poudlard, donc de Potter . Et comme cet idiot avait la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre dans des situations difficiles, fidèlement suivi de Granger et Weasley, il y avait des raisons de s'inquiéter .

Tout à ses pensées, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie dans laquelle il entra silencieusement . Il vit alors Albus sur une chaise à côté d'un lit du fond de la salle dans lequel leur invitée était assise et, de loin, il put voir l'expression ébahie de la jeune femme .


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens à signaler que tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR.

Voici le 3ème chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez .

CHAPITRE 3 : LA DECOUVERTE

Un rayon de soleil couchant balaya sa joue ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Aline . Elle promena son regard autour d'elle et se demanda pourquoi elle se trouvait presque nue dans un lit de ce qui ressemblait à un grand dortoir . Des flambeaux disposés à intervalles réguliers éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière dansante et chaude . Elle sursauta quand une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, vêtue comme une bonne sœur s'approcha de son lit .

-Bonjour Miss, vous voilà réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je me sens très faible et j'ai des courbatures dans tout le corps . Où suis-je et que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Vous vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé quand vous êtes descendue du train ?

Aline se concentra quelques secondes et murmura :

-Mes souvenirs sont flous, je me souviens maintenant, il y avait des lumières qui jaillissaient de partout, un homme qui m'a crié de courir, un flash rouge et puis plus rien.

-Reposez-vous . Vous avez été blessée, le professeur Rogue vous a soignée mais vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang . Tenez, buvez ces deux potions, vous vous sentirez mieux .

Docilement, Aline porta à sa bouche le premier flacon qu'elle avala avec une grimace . Puis elle fit de même avec le second et après quelques minutes, sentit les douleurs et les courbatures disparaître progressivement . Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un demi sommeil .

Elle fut tirée de sa torpeur une heure plus tard par des pas s'approchant de sa couche . Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant debout à côté d'elle, un vieil homme, aux cheveux gris, longs, se mêlant à une longue barbe de même couleur , vêtu d'une grande robe bleue . Les yeux bleus scintillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune lui donnaient un air bienveillant . Elle se sentit tout de suite en confiance face à cet homme .

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle . Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore . Vous vous trouvez dans l'Ecole de Poudlard dont je suis le directeur . Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites parmi nous !

-Je suis désolée, je ne garde pas beaucoup de souvenirs, je me rendais à Londres pour des vacances et je ne me souviens plus comment je suis sortie de la gare !

-Je suis navré, vous avez été attaquée par un groupe d'hommes et blessée . C'est le professeur Severus Rogue qui vous a amenée ici et probablement vous a-t-il sauvé la vie .

-S'agit-il de l'homme qui a voyagé dans le même compartiment que moi ? Mes souvenirs reviennent . Il m'a dit que c'était lui qu'ils cherchaient . Qui est cet homme et pourquoi voulaient-il l'arrêter ? Est-ce un bandit ?

Le directeur poussa un soupir .

-C'est une longue histoire, Mademoiselle …?

-Aline Détroit .

-Bien Aline, vous permettez que je vous appelle Aline ? D'un sourire, elle accepta . Je disais donc que c'est une longue histoire . Il va vous falloir ouvrir votre esprit pour accepter ce que je vais vous dire .

Aline le regarda .

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à l'esprit étroit, je peux tout entendre, assura-t-elle .

Albus eu un petit sourire en coin et commença sont récit .

-Vous êtes ici en Ecosse, dans une école de sorcellerie . Non, ne m'interrompez pas . Vous aurez tout loisirs de poser des questions quand j'aurais terminé . Le professeur Severus Rogue que vous avez rencontré dans le train est un sorcier, tout comme moi, Mme Pomfresh notre infirmière ainsi que tous les professeurs et les élèves qui vont arriver dans deux jours . Nous enseignons tout ce qu'un jeune sorcier doit savoir comme dans une école normale, sauf que les matières diffèrent . L'histoire de la magie, la métamorphose, la science des potions, la défense contre les Forces du Mal en sont quelques unes . A propos des Forces du Mal, les hommes qui vous ont attaqué en font partie . On les appelle les Mangemorts . Ils sont à la solde d'un mage noir qui veut prendre le contrôle de notre monde et l'asservir . Il prévoit notamment la sélection des sorciers au sang pur et l'élimination des autres, ceux qui ont un parent voir les deux parents moldus, c'est-à-dire, comme vous sans pouvoirs . Ce n'est pas sans rappeler d'autres temps et d'autre guerres dans votre monde, n'est-ce-pas ? Severus, dans sa jeunesse a suivit un temps Voldemort, le mage noir, puis s'est ravisé et est entré à mon service en temps qu'espion chez son ancien maître . Il ya quelques temps, son rôle a été découvert . Ils le cherchent et c'est pourquoi vous avez subit cet assaut . Vous vous êtes trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment .

Aline restait pétrifiée, se demandant si elle n'avait pas atterri dans un asile de fou . Albus, voyant bien qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de croire un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, leva le bras et fit venir à lui un chandelier posé sur le bureau de Poppy . Pensivement, il dit à Aline :

-Voyez-vous mon petit, la magie existe . Il vous suffit d'y croire . [Un geste et la flamme de la bougie se mit à grandir et danser, créant des ombres mouvantes] Si vous ne voulez pas y croire, votre cerveau restera dans la nuit . [La flamme s'éteignit] Mais si vous voulez la ressentir, la lumière se fera en vous. [La flamme se raviva]

Aline restait bouche bée . Elle se rendit compte à ce moment qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls . L'homme du train se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et les fixait de ses yeux noirs . Ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux, il s'approcha . Albus renvoya le chandelier à sa place et accueillit Severus d'un sourire .

-Te voilà enfin . Je pense que Mademoiselle Aline Détroit a compris qu'elle n'était peut-être pas en compagnie d'aliénés ! Je te laisse parfaire son éducation et répondre à toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans son esprit . A tout à l'heure, ma chère Aline, je pense que vous pourrez nous rejoindre à la salle à manger pour diner . Severus vous accompagnera .

Le Severus en question jeta un regard noir, plein de ressentiments au dos de son directeur. Quand celui-ci eut quitté la pièce, Aline leva timidement les yeux vers son sauveur et murmura :

-C'est vrai que vous êtes un_…_le mot avait du mal à sortir de sa bouche .

Le Maître en potions se pencha vers elle et lui susurra d'une voix de velours qui fit parcourir des frissons dans le corps de celle à qui il parlait :

-Je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas être mis devant le fait accomplit et je suis très irrité d'avoir à vous supporter . Alors si vous ne voulez pas goûter à un des sorts de ma spécialité, je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille et de ne pas m'indisposer avec des questions idiotes . Il me semble que le discours du professeur Dumbledore a été parfaitement clair et je ne le répéterais pas . A vous de le croire ou non, c'est le cadet de mes soucis .

Aline senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux . Pourquoi cet homme lui parlait-il de cette façon ? Comment une si belle voix pouvait-elle faire passer un message aussi méchant ? Pourquoi lui était-il aussi hostile ?

Elle n'avait rien fait pour lui être désagréable et n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être une charge pour lui, ni pour qui que ce soit . Elle allait d'ailleurs demander au directeur de la raccompagner chez elle, dés qu'elle se sentirait mieux, ce qui ne tarderait pas .

-Je suis désolée, je ne voudrais pas être un embarras pour vous, quelqu'un peut peut-être m'emmener à la gare la plus proche ?

-Ne soyez pas sotte en plus, les Mangemorts vous recherchent, ils vous croient ma compagne ! Si vous sortez d'ici ils se serviront de vous pour m'atteindre et atteindre d'autres personnes . Ensuite ils abuseront de votre corps et vous tueront .

A ces mots Aline fondit en larmes . Mais quand sa vie avait-elle basculé de la sorte ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Severus émit un reniflement méprisant .

-Pleurer ne sert à rien et ne fait pas avancer, lui lança-t-il sèchement . Vous allez sortir de ce lit, vous habiller et descendre avec moi pour diner . Vous avez deux minutes !

Aline était atterrée . Comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible ? Cet homme avait une pierre à la place du cœur . Elle essuya ses larmes, se jurant de ne plus pleurer devant lui, redressa la tête et le regarda froidement .

-Est-il possible que je puisse m'habiller sans spectateur ? Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre quelqu'un d'aussi occupé que vous !

La bouche de Severus se tordit en un rictus menaçant mais il se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment qui ressemblait à de l'admiration face au sursaut de courage de la jeune femme . Après ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'il lui avait asséné, elle avait relevé la tête . Il s'en félicitait, étant plutôt du genre « rentre dedans » pour forcer les gens à se dépasser . Cette méthode était la sienne dans son enseignement des potions et il l'appliquait à toutes les situations .

Pendant ce temps, Aline avait revêtu le jean et le pull bleu sortis de sa valise que Severus avait réussi à réduire et à emporter lorsqu'ils avaient transplané . Elle se battait avec une cape apportée par Albus, qui tombait bizarrement le long de son corps. Voyant cela, Severus retint un mouvement agacé et avec une mimique ironique, ajusta le vêtement . Ce faisant, ses mains se posèrent brièvement sur les rondes épaules féminines . Un dixième de seconde il savoura le contact et ressentit clairement le frisson parcourir le corps d'Aline . Vivement, il s'écarta, s'insultant copieusement en silence pour ce geste qui n'avait visiblement provoqué que dégout chez la jeune femme . Pour cacher son trouble, il cracha à celle qui était derrière lui :

-Cessez de trainer, on nous attend pour le diner !

Aline, encore toute retournée de la sensation des deux mains chaudes sur ses épaules, suivit son guide dans un état de nervosité extrême . Comment un homme si froid pouvait-il avoir un touché si chaud, tellement chaud qu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien ressentir si ces grandes mains caressaient son corps …Elle se gifla mentalement, se disant que lui ne devait sûrement pas fantasmer sur elle, elle lui était tout simplement insupportable …

Alors, le verdict…?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : LE RECONFORT ?

Le noir professeur et sa « protégée » se dirigèrent vers leur diner . Le trajet parut interminable à Aline qui se sentait encore très faible . Severus s'en aperçu et se mit juste devant elle pour descendre les trois étages les séparant du rez-de-chaussée, pour prévenir toute chute . Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, ne se sentant pas encore très sûre d'elle . En arrivant devant les portes de la grande salle, Severus fit un geste et elles s'ouvrirent devant eux, surprenant Aline . En les passant elle tourna la tête pour essayer de comprendre le mécanisme mais ne vit rien qui pouvait passer pour un automatisme. En ramenant le regard au devant d'elle, elle fut subjuguée par cette salle aux proportions impressionnantes, les quatre enfilades de tables bordées de bancs, les bannières flottant légèrement au-dessus de chacune et les immenses chandeliers composés d'une multitudes de bras ornés de bougies qui dansaient des les airs . Au fond, sur une estrade, une cinquième grande table était posée perpendiculairement aux autres . A cet endroit étaient attablée une dizaine de personnes dont Poppy Pomfresh et Albus Dumbledore . Ce dernier se leva à leur entrée et sourit en voyant Aline se retourner sur la porte . Visiblement, son cerveau cartésien cherchait encore une explication à la « magie » . Il les accueillit et les fit asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, ainsi se plaça-t-elle au côté de Minerva Mc Gonagall . Il fit les présentations sans explications à ses collègues, ce qui fit penser à l'étrangère qu'il leur avait déjà parlé d'elle .

Sous les yeux grand ouverts d'Aline, il frappa dans ses mains en souhaitant bon appétit à tout le monde. Des plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres apparurent , laissant la jeune femme sans voix . Chacun commença à se servir, sauf notre amie qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Minerva se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer avec malice :

-Vous y croyez maintenant ?

Aline ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder avec incrédulité avant de se rendre compte que Severus lui avait servi une assiette d'un odorant ragout de bœuf agrémenté de pommes de terre . Elle saisit sa fourchette et se mit à manger machinalement . Au bout de quelque minutes, elle la reposa, se sentant encore trop faible pour manger plus . Son appétit n'était pas encore revenu et elle se sentait fatiguée . Albus s'en aperçut bientôt et se pencha pour lui dire :

-Mon petit, vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, Severus va vous accompagner à votre chambre, dans ses quartiers . Il vous conduira demain matin à mon bureau pour que nous discutions de votre situation . Dormez bien .

Se sentant coupable d'obliger le professeur Rogue à abréger son repas, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait attendre qu'il finisse tranquillement. Elle se heurta à ses prunelles sombres . Il avait apparemment terminé et semblait prêt à l'accompagner . Elle se leva en souhaitant le bonsoir à tout le monde et suivi le sombre professeur qui venait de passer une petite porte derrière la table . Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas . Elle le suivit en tâchant de le rattraper mais il marchait à grandes enjambées rapides et elle sentit bientôt ses jambes faiblir .

A bout de forces, elle murmura:

-Je vous en prie, attendez-moi_…_

Malgré le faible son de sa voix il l'entendit et rebroussa chemin en poussant un soupir agacé . Il la rejoignit, se pencha vers elle, posa un bras dans son dos, un autre sous ses genoux, sans prévenir la souleva et se mit à marcher le long du couloir . Aline trop fatiguée pour protester, se laissa aller dans ses bras, au bord du sommeil, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule . Severus se surprit à humer le parfum de ses cheveux et à apprécier la douceur des mèches caressant sa joue . Ils arrivèrent à un escalier semblant descendre dans les sous-sols du château . Parvenus en bas, elle frissonna en ressentant la fraîcheur de l'endroit . Ils arpentèrent encore un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant un grand tableau représentant une biche dans un sous-bois . Le professeur murmura un mot et le tableau bougea dévoilant un salon meublé d'un grand canapé de cuir vert foncé, faisant face à une immense cheminée dans laquelle un grand feu apportait chaleur et lumière à l'endroit . Il posa la jeune femme à terre gardant une main sur son épaule le temps qu'elle retrouve son équilibre . Il la guida vers le divan dans lequel il la fit asseoir et se détourna pour faire apparaitre une théière ainsi que deux tasses .

-Buvez une tasse de thé, cela vous réchauffera, je vais voir si tout est prêt dans votre chambre .

Il la laissa quelques instants seule et elle en profita pour détailler la pièce . Derrière le canapé se tenait un grand bureau sur lequel étaient posées une liasse de papiers qui ressemblaient à du parchemin et, à sa grande surprise, plusieurs plumes et bouteilles d'encre . Apparemment, les sorciers n'étaient pas très modernes !

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse qu'elle s'était servie et trouva le thé très bon . Severus revint à ce moment, se servit aussi et s'installa à son bureau . Il lui dit :

-J'ai encore quelques cours à préparer, si vous voulez utiliser la salle de bain, c'est la porte du milieu .

Sans plus un mot il s'empara d'un rouleau de parchemin, d'une plume et se mit à écrire .

_Aline termina sa tasse et se leva lentement . Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes se dirigeant vers la porte indiquée avec l'intention de prendre une douche . Elle ne vit pas Severus la suivre attentivement des yeux, prêt à intervenir à la moindre défaillance . _

_Elle entra dans la salle de bain et découvrit, émerveillée, une pièce toute carrelée de beige, une immense baignoire, un lavabo et un WC blancs . Une grande douche était installée à l'opposé de la baignoire . Elle décida de se relaxer quelques minutes dans un bain, ayant besoin de détendre ses muscles des courbatures endurées . Elle fit couler l'eau très chaude, trouva un flacon de sels de bain, se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau parfumée . Elle se laissa envahir par l'odeur qu'elle avait senti dans le cou du professeur quand il l'avait portée et se laissa dériver vers une douce torpeur bienvenue…_

_Trois quart d'heure plus tard, le Maitre des potions fronça les sourcils en regardant la porte de la salle de bain . _

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche bon sang ? Il ne faut pas tant de temps pour se préparer pour la nuit . Satanée bonne femme !_

_Il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa doucement . N'obtenant pas de réponse, il frappa plus fort . Toujours rien ! Il se résolut à ouvrir doucement et fut changé en statue par ce qu'il découvrit . _

_Aline était plongée dans la baignoire jusqu'au cou et dormait comme une bienheureuse . Il leva les yeux au ciel en étouffant un juron et s'avança dans la pièce . D'un sort il fit disparaitre l'eau, attrapa une grande serviette et se pencha pour soulever l'endormie . Il la tint contre lui le temps de l'enrouler dans la serviette en tachant de faire abstraction du corps voluptueux de sa colocataire . Il la sécha brièvement sans qu'elle ne se réveille et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter dans sa chambre . Là, il souleva les draps, la déposa dans le lit et la recouvrit de la couette . Il se redressa pour allumer une bougie au cas ou elle se réveillerait, pour ne pas qu'elle soit perdue et se surpris à la contempler . La lueur vacillante de la bougie faisait ressortit ses traits fins, détendus, l'ombre de ses longs cils se reflétant sur ses joues . Il se repris, sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte et se remit à son bureau . Mais il n'arrivait plus à travailler, son esprit lui renvoyant sans cesse l'image de cette femme nue, endormie dans sa baignoire et son corps se souvenait avec précision des formes féminines pressées contre lui pendant qu'il la séchait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur ses cours, il envoya valser rageusement sa plume et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où une douche glacée vint à bout du désir qu'il ressentait malgré lui . Il n'avait pas besoin de soucis de cet ordre, sa vie étant déjà suffisamment compliquée . _

_Il enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt noirs et se coucha . Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes quand un cri le fit se redresser dans son lit . Ses réflexes d'espion lui firent saisir sa baguette et se précipiter dans la chambre voisine . Dans son lit, Aline s'agitait en pleurant . Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule et l'appela doucement ._

_-Mademoiselle Détroit, réveillez-vous, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ._

_Aline ouvrit péniblement les yeux et voyant le professeur penché sur elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras et, l'agrippant, fondit en larme . _

_-Ne me laissez pas, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas seule, j'ai peur de me rendormir . Je vais refaire ce cauchemar, j'en suis sûre ! S'il vous plait, restez là avec moi !_

_De gros sanglots la secouaient. Severus soupira, la recoucha doucement et fit le tour du lit pour se glisser entre les draps . Aline se rapprocha alors, se nicha contre lui et s'endormit . Il eut du mal à retrouver le sommeil, le souffle chaud d'Aline sur son torse et son corps nu pressé contre le sien ne l'aidaient pas . Il se força à répéter dans sa tête les ingrédients d'une potion très difficile à réaliser et les bras de Morphée l'accueillirent enfin …_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : PRISONNIERE DU MONDE SORCIER

Une douce chaleur entourait Aline qui doucement se réveillait . Elle se sentait comme entourée d'un cocon de douceur dans lequel elle était lovée en chien de fusil . En ouvrant un œil, elle put distinguer la lueur du jour naissant à travers les rideaux vert foncé tirés devant une grande fenêtre . Petit à petit, elle prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait . Elle était dans un grand lit , dans une chambre inconnue . Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent progressivement en réalisant que le poids d'un bras reposait autour d'elle et qu'un corps sans aucun doute possible masculin était blotti contre son dos . Elle se figea, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir amenée dans cette situation . La mémoire lui revint et tourna lentement la tête vers l'homme endormi derrière elle . Elle ne voyait de lui que de longues mèches noires, son visage étant enfoui dans son cou . Elle se rappelait avoir fait un cauchemar et l'avoir supplié de ne pas la laisser seule . Visiblement il l'avait pris au mot .

Elle replongea lentement dans le sommeil, un sourire sur les lèvres , se sentant protégée et en sécurité . Severus avait bien senti qu'elle se réveillait et perçu son mouvement de tête dans sa direction mais s'était bien gardé de bouger, ne sachant comment réagir à la moindre de ses paroles . Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, et de tout son corps, il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir été surpris par la dormeuse . Il avait eu l'intention de filer avant qu'elle ne s'éveille mais il avait trop bien dormi, sa meilleure nuit depuis une bonne vingtaine d'année !

Doucement, il enleva son bras et se leva, sortit de la chambre et se rendit à la salle de bain où une douche froide acheva de calmer son corps . Soudain, il réalisa que, l'ayant surpris collé à elle, Aline ne s'était pas enfuie en hurlant ! Comment était-ce possible ? Aurait-elle apprécié son contact ? Non, il mit ça sur le compte d'une grande fatigue et du confort que lui procurait sa chaleur corporelle . Mais cette question devait le tarauder toute la journée .

En sortant de sa chambre habillé, il entendit du bruit chez Aline . Le temps pour lui de se composer un regard froid, elle l'interpellait .

-Bonjour Severus, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée quand vous vous êtes levé ?

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas de familiarité entre eux, Vous aviez besoin de sommeil après votre nuit agitée .

-Oh, elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus agitée si vous aviez voulu…! lui envoya-t-elle malicieusement .

Severus eut un sursaut et la regarda fixement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles .

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que …balbutia-t-il .

Elle éclata de rire devant la gêne manifeste du sombre professeur .

-Je plaisante ! Vous savez, Severus, j'ai été mariée 11 ans . Je peux vous dire que les réactions physiologiques des hommes n'ont aucun secret pour moi !

-Il ne s'agissait justement que d'une réaction physiologique, comme vous dites, n'y voyez surtout rien de personnel, lui asséna-t-il d'une voix coupante, et je n'ai nulle envie d'être le réceptacle des ardeurs d'une femme en chaleur ! Habillez-vous, je reviens vous chercher dans un quart d'heure . Et il sortit par le tableau dans un envol de cape . Il avait noté dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle avait dit qu'elle _avait_ été mariée . Était-elle libre de toute attache ? Il décida que ça ne l'intéressait pas la moins du monde .

Médusée, Aline rejoignit sa chambre pour s'habiller, étonnée de sa réaction excessive . N'importe quel homme aurait prit sa boutade avec le sourire mais apparemment, le Maitre des potions n'avait pas d'humour au réveil . Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas en avoir beaucoup, de l'humour…

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, elle revint dans le salon où Severus était revenu, attablé devant un broc de café posé sur la table basse .

Il tenait une tasse de café dans une main et un journal dans l'autre, ignorant ostensiblement Aline . Celle-ci s'approcha, intriguée et, se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du professeur, elle poussa un petit cri étonné:

-Les images bougent !

-C'est un journal sorcier, expliqua laconiquement Severus . Les images sont animées, toutes les photographies que nous avons sont ainsi .

-C'est très étonnant, ces journaux sont bien plus attractifs que les nôtres, sourit Aline .

-Sans doute, fut toute la réponse de l'homme mais une lueur amusée brillait au fond des iris noirs qu'il leva sur elle .

Aline se sentit tout de suite mieux, n'aimant pas les conflits .Elle était toute retournée de leur échange un peu plus tôt et eut la sagesse de ne pas revenir sur le sujet de la nuit . Elle jugea bon de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé . Mais ce moment passé dans les bras du professeur, presque à leur insu, restera gravé dans sa mémoire et dans sa peau . Jamais elle n'avait ressentit un tel bien-être dans les bras d'un homme et se demandait à quoi cela tenait . Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler discrètement . Il était grand, mince mais d'après ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir la veille, assez musclé . Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches irrégulières le long de son visage allongé . Un nez bosselé lui conférait une particularité qui lui donnait malgré tout un charme pas commun . Mais ce qui attirait le plus chez lui, c'était ses yeux . Deux magnifiques yeux d'un noir profond dans lesquels transparaissaient, pour qui savait les voir, ses différentes émotions, des yeux dans lesquels elle avait put lire la colère, la surprise, l'ennui ou, comme tout de suite, l'amusement .

Finissant sa tasse de café, il se leva en lui disant :

-Quand vous serez prête, je vous emmènerai chez Albus, nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire de vous .

-Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller,s'empressa-t-elle de dire, assez inquiète pour son proche avenir . Elle se pencha pour saisir le plateau .

-Laissez cela, les elfes de maison vont s'en charger .

-Les quoi...?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en lui expliquant que les elfes de maison était des créatures au service des sorciers et qu'ils avaient de grands pouvoirs magiques .

Aline soupira . Décidément, elle avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre . Elle revêtit sa cape que Severus ajusta cette fois sans l'effleurer, à son grand désappointement, et le suivit le long des couloirs et des escaliers de l'école . Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, ils virent Minerva qui les attendaient . Ils se saluèrent puis la sous-directrice prononça le mot de passe « sorbet citron ». Emerveillée, Aline vit apparaître un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même . A l'exemple de ses accompagnateurs, elle sauta sur une marche et se laissa monter jusqu'à une porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux . Subjuguée par l'amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites, Aline ne vit pas immédiatement Albus . Ce fut seulement quand Severus posa sa main sur son épaule qu'elle sursauta et se rendit compte que le directeur venait de la saluer .

-Oh, je suis désolée, bonjour professeur Dumbledore .

Il lui sourit et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa première nuit à Poudlard . Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir pendant qu'elle balbutiait qu'elle avait très bien dormi. Albus lança un regard acéré vers Severus, une lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles bleues . Celui-ci eut le sentiment que son ainé savait très bien comment ils avaient passé la nuit et il fixa Albus dans les yeux le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit . Le vieil homme éclata de rire, puis se tourna vers Aline . Il fit asseoir tout le monde devant lui et commença à parler .

-Chère Aline, Severus a dû vous parler des Mangemorts et vous dire qu'ils vous avaient repérée comme sa compagne . Vous êtes donc en danger, ils vont vous chercher, vous traquer et s'ils vous trouvent, je n'ose penser à ce qu'ils vous feront subir . Pardonnez-moi d'être si brutal mais vous cacher les choses n'est pas une bonne solution .

-Vous avez raison, je préfère savoir à quoi m'en tenir . Mais que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas retourner chez moi ?

-Voldemort a des adeptes dans le monde entier. Vous n'êtes pas plus en sureté en France qu'en Angleterre . Il a un réseau d'espions très étendu . Vous n'aurez pas fait un pas en dehors de Poudlard qu'ils seront déjà sur vos traces . Seule cette école est sûre . Ici, avec Severus, Minerva et moi, vous êtes en sécurité . Voldemort n'attaquera jamais Poudlard de front, tout au moins pas pour l'instant . C'est pourquoi vous allez rester avec nous un certain temps . Il vous sera possible de rendre une visite éclair à quelqu'un de votre famille pour expliquer la situation . Mais vous serez accompagnée par l'un de nous et cette visite ne devra pas durer plus d'une heure .

-Oui s'il-vous-plait, mes cousines vont s'inquiéter si je ne leur donne pas de nouvelles . Devrons-nous prendre le train ? s'enquit-elle, encore traumatisée par le quai de gare .

-Non, vous voyagerez à la manière des sorciers mais nous verrons cela plus tard .

- De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester à la charge de cette école, il faudra que je m'occupe et me rende utile .

Severus haussa un sourcil septique . Que pourrait bien faire une moldue pour des sorciers ?

Minerva intervint :

-Bien sûr mon petit, je comprends très bien que vous ne puissiez rester inactive . Il faudrait que vous nous disiez quels sont vos centres d'intérêts, vos hobbies .

-J'aime la lecture, la musique, les voyages…beaucoup de choses en fait .

-Alors je pense que vous pourrez donner de temps en temps un coup de main à plusieurs d'entre nous, reprit le directeur . Je pense à Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, à moi, pour m'aider dans mes retranscriptions de livres anciens, à Minerva pour la soulager du travail administratif et aussi à Severus pour l'étiquetage de ses potions et la gestion de son cahier de commandes…

A ces mots, le professeur de potions bondit comme un diable de sa chaises en s'écriant, un éclair de colère au fond des yeux :

-C'est hors de question, je ne veux personne dans mes jambes quand je suis dans mon laboratoire, vous m'avez déjà collé Mademoiselle Détroit chez moi, c'est grandement assez ! Il jeta un œil glacé sur Aline qui se ratatina sur sa chaise en attendant que l'orage passe . Elle avait malgré tout bien envie de lui dire qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas trop la nuit dernière !

Albus leva les bras en signe d'apaisement et tempéra :

-Je comprends Severus, je comprends, disons que si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, tu sauras où t'adresser ! le calma-t-il . Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, Minerva va vous présenter à Mme Pince, vous pourrez discuter avec elle de l'aide que vous pourrez lui apporter, et qui sait, peut-être vous intéresserez-vous à la magie et à ses livres . Allez, Mesdames, j'ai à discuter avec Severus .

_Les deux femmes sortirent laissant Severus, les sourcils froncés en face du directeur, se doutant quel allait être le sujet de discussion …_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : ADAPTATION

Les deux hommes restés en tête à tête, se regardèrent quelques secondes sans parler . Puis Albus prit la parole :

-Comment as-t-elle passé la nuit Severus ? As-t-elle fait des cauchemars ?

-Oui, elle s'est réveillée en criant, elle était très agitée mais j'ai réussi à la calmer .

-Tu as donc trouvé une recette miracle ? demanda le vieil homme d'un ton goguenard .

-Si vous le savez, pourquoi me demander ? répondit sèchement Severus .

-Pour être sûr que tu saura l'aider et être là pour elle, la protéger . Elle va avoir besoin d'un soutien, demain les élèves arrivent, cela risque de la perturber et elle va être confrontée à des choses terribles . Tu n'ignores pas que Voldemort commence à rassembler ses troupes et qu'une grande bataille se profile à l'horizon .

-Je sais tout ça . Espérons que Potter ne se jettera pas dans les ennuis cette année, tout peut basculer à cause de ses imprudences .

-Je vais le suivre de près mais il faudra aussi garder un œil sur Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Tu sais comme moi qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour Harry . Mademoiselle Détroit ne doit pas être mêlée à cette guerre, n'ayant pas la possibilité de se défendre . C'est pourquoi je te confirme ta mission qui est de la protéger, tout comme tu ne dois pas être en première ligne de la bataille . Voldemort fera de toi sa plus belle prise de guerre s'il t'attrape .

-Je suis capable de me battre ! Moi seul connait parfaitement la machine de guerre du seigneur des ténèbres, je connais sa façon de penser, je connais tous les Mangemorts, leurs atouts et leurs faiblesses. Je peux être décisif dans l'organisation de la défense . Albus, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en arrière .

-Je te sais courageux mon garçon . Mais justement, tu seras beaucoup plus utile dans la stratégie d'attaque et de défense si tu reste derrière le front pour nous conseiller . Tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité mort ou capturé . Ce sera ton rôle de nous couvrir et je te rappelle que tu dois protéger Aline, même si pour cela, tu dois dormir avec elle !

A ces mots, Severus se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte .

-Si vous n'avez plus d'autres idioties à me dire, je vais terminer de préparer mes cours, lança-t-il froidement, d'une voix basse et grave . Et il sortit rapidement, non sans entendre Albus dire d'un ton chantant :

-Mademoiselle Détroit est une jeune femme absolument charmante…

Pendant ce temps, Aline et Minerva entraient dans l'immense bibliothèque. La jeune femme s'arrêta à la porte, émerveillée devant ces innombrables rayons de livres . Mrs Pince, une femme entre deux âges, à l'air rébarbatif, les regarda entrer d'un œil froid .

-Bonjour, Madame Pince, salua Minerva . Je vous présente Mademoiselle Aline Détroit qui va passer quelques temps parmi nous . Aline est étrangère à notre monde, comme elle a besoin de s'occuper, nous avons donc pensé, le professeur Dumbledore et moi, qu'elle pourrait vous aider dans votre tâche . Si bien sûr vous avez besoin d'aide par moments .

-Bonjour Minerva, bonjour Mademoiselle . Ce ne sera pas de refus, les élèves n'ont pas beaucoup de considération pour mes livres et laissent un désordre effroyables quand ils sortent d'ici . C'est une honte, s'insurgea-t-elle, de ne pas respecter de si beaux ouvrages !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous madame Pince, glissa Aline, ces beaux livres méritent d'être bien traités et je vous assure que je veillerai, avec votre accord, à ce qu'ils soient rangés et correctement utilisés . Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle bibliothèque que la vôtre, murmura-t-elle en parcourant des yeux les rayonnages de bouquins .

Mme Pince se rengorgea et prit Aline par le bras pour l'emmener vers la réserve pour lui montrer ses trésors .

Minerva sortit discrètement de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres . La jeune femme avait parfaitement su comment amadouer la revêche bibliothécaire et ne se faisait pas de soucis sur l'entente des deux femmes .

Pendant ce temps, Severus, revenu dans ses quartiers assez énervé, était installé à son bureau . Mais comme la veille, il avait du mal à reprendre son travail . Il repensait à la nuit qu'il avait passé et restait surpris du bien être qu'il avait ressenti à dormir ainsi, tout contre cette Aline Détroit qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas depuis longtemps . Il n'avait jamais passé une nuit entière avec une femme . Les aventures qu'il s'octroyait n'étaient que passagères et ne duraient que le temps du plaisir entre lui et la femme. Il ne s'endormait jamais avec sa partenaire et partait après un moment dicté par la bienséance . C'étaient des instants de pur plaisir, avec des compagnes elles aussi prêtes à ne lui donner que leur corps, ne recherchant que le plaisir d'un soir . Des femmes le plus souvent potionnistes comme lui, ravies d'être remarquées par l'un des plus réputés Maitres en potions et l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde . Il les rencontraient en général lors de conférences ayant lieu dans diverses villes du monde et il avait souvent eu affaire à de très jolies femmes .

A l'inverse de Miss Détroit, elles étaient sophistiquées, sûre d'elles et de leur valeur, fortes de leur qualité de sorcière et souvent imbues d'elles même . Il avait au contraire ressentit chez Aline une fragilité, un manque de confiance en soi et une certaine tristesse qui l'avait malgré lui interpellé . Jamais il ne s'était senti ému par une femme et pourtant là, il devait bien s'avouer, oh bien sûr difficilement, que c'était le cas . Quiconque se risquerait à lui en faire la remarque serait probablement « avakadavérisé » sur la champ ! Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait savouré le contact doux et chaud du corps nu d'Aline contre son ventre et n'avait pas eu envie de bouger . C'est seulement quand elle s'était rendormie qu'il s'était forcé à quitter le lit, ne voulant pas qu'elle se réveille à nouveau et se rende compte de son désir d'homme qui aurait pu l'indisposer . Mais visiblement, elle l'avait senti et cela ne l'avait pas effarouchée.

A ce moment de ses pensées, il entendit frapper au tableau qui masquait son entrée et se leva pour aller ouvrir . Aline se tenait devant lui, les yeux songeurs, une expression étrange sur le visage .

-Je crois que j'ai vu…Non, ca ne peut pas être ça .

-Auriez-vous vu un fantôme ?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi mais…il y en a, n'est-ce-pas ?

Severus eut un rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire et se poussa pour la laisser entrer .

-Il en existe en effet quelques-uns à Poudlard. . Ils sont pour la plupart inoffensifs mais méfiez-vous de Peeves . C'est un esprit farceur qui frise la méchanceté quand il a décidé de s'en prendre à quelqu'un . Cela dit, soyez rassurée, il ne se risque jamais dans les cachots !

-Lui feriez-vous peur ?

-Disons que…je sais comment le prendre .

Alice n'avait aucun doute quant à sa capacité à effrayer les ectoplasmes, comme les humains d'ailleurs .

-Comment s'est passée votre rencontre avec notre irascible bibliothécaire ?

-Très bien, elle m'a fait faire le tour de son domaine, m'a expliqué ce qu'elle attendait de moi et m'a même fait visiter la réserve .

-Ca c'est incroyable, même moi, en ma qualité de professeur, j'ai à peine le droit d'y entrer !

-Peut-être ne l'ai-je pas prise de front comme vous avez coutume de le faire !

Il lui lança un regard noir et prit sa cape qu'il avait posée sur le divan puis lui lança :

-Il est l'heure de nous rendre à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner . Venez !

Aline s'empressa de le suivre alors qu'il s'éloignait à grandes enjambées le long du couloir, sa cape volant derrière lui . Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une allure folle .

Le repas se déroula sereinement, Aline faisant lentement connaissance avec les professeurs de l'école . Elle était très impressionnée par Rubeus Hagrid, ce demi-géant, bourru mais certainement d'une grande gentillesse et généreux . Elle était amusée par le professeur Flitwick mais gardait ses distances avec le professeur Trelawnay qui, en la voyant s'était exclamée : « La voilà donc cette femme, Severus, je vous l'avait bien dit ! » . A quoi Severus avait répondu : «Pauvre folle, cessez vos divagations, elles n'intéressent personne ! » . Aline l'avait regardé d'un air interrogateur et Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant …


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 : PREMIERS DESIRS

De retour dans les cachots, Aline s'installa sur le canapé pour lire le grand livre « L'Histoire de Poudlard », exceptionnellement prêté par la bibliothécaire, pendant que Severus allumait du feu dans la cheminée et s'installait à son bureau, bien décidé à terminer ses cours . Il voyait le profil de sa compagne, plongée dans le livre, ses lunettes posées au bout de son nez, les flammes du feu provoquant des reflets mordorés sur ses mèches brunes . Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver séduisante . Il se concentra, fit abstraction du charmant tableau qu'il avait devant lui et se plongea dans ses parchemins .

Aline restait le regard fixé sur la première page du livre, son esprit vagabondant . Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à la situation du matin, ayant été occupée tout le temps, mais maintenant elle réalisait l'intimité qu'elle avait partagée avec l'homme assit non loin d'elle . Le comble, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas honte ! Elle n'avait jamais eu la réputation d'être une fille facile et n'avait pas connu d'autre homme que Christophe . Mais cette nuit, le choc de l'attaque, les blessures, avaient chamboulé son équilibre et elle avait eu besoin d'une présence à ses côtés . Mais quand même, quand elle s'était réveillée très tôt et qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la présence du professeur de potions, collé à elle, l'évidence de son désir contre ses reins, elle aurait du bondir du lit ! Au lieu de cela, elle s'était tout bonnement rendormie, savourant la douceur de l'étreinte de l'homme . Et dire que, en y repensant à ce moment même, elle n'était absolument pas choquée . Au contraire, elle ressentait une excitation au plus profond d'elle-même et une intense chaleur monter dans son corps .

.Elle leva discrètement les yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées . Il griffonnait sur un parchemin, feuilletant de temps en temps d'autres qui avait l'air plus anciens . Il se tenait assis le dos droit et avait attaché ses cheveux avec une lanière de cuir noir pour ne pas les avoir dans le visage . Il avait ouvert le premier bouton de sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé et relevé la manche droite de ses vêtements . Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy malgré un physique que certains qualifieraient d'ingrat et sentit une bouffée de désir monter en elle, lui faisant rosir les joues. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n'était pas du genre à fantasmer sur un presque inconnu et était troublée par cet appel qui montait du plus profond d'elle . Il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations intimes et se dit que cette réaction découlait de ce manque . Son corps encore jeune de quarante deux ans se souvenait des sensations provoquées par un homme et y aspirait avec insistance . Elle ramena son regard sur le livre, se secoua mentalement et décida de se perdre dans la lecture .

L'histoire de l'école était passionnante, de ses origines, fondée par quatre sorciers ayant chacun donné son nom à une Maison, à aujourd'hui . Elle vit du coin de l'œil Severus se lever et d'un geste allumer les chandeliers. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que la lumière du jour avait baissé et que l'heure d'aller diner approchait . Elle posa le livre et s'étira comme un chat, sous le regard sombre et troublant du maitre des lieux .

-Ce livre est passionnant, l'avez-vous lu?

-Oui , lors de ma première année d'étude ici . La particularité de ce livre est qu'il s'écrit de lui-même au fur et à mesure des changements dans cette école .

-Vous avez-vous-même été étudiant à Poudlard ?

- Comme tous les enfants sorciers de Grande Bretagne . Après les sept années d'études que comporte le cycle, je suis allé en université poussée de potions puis j'ai parfait cet enseignement dans divers pays du monde pour devenir Maitre de ma spécialité . Ce qui équivaut dans votre monde à une thèse .

Aline était admirative . Le niveau intellectuel de cet homme devait être impressionnant . S'approchant d'elle, il lui saisit la main et la fit se lever .

-Allons diner, il est l'heure .

Il se mit derrière elle et lui posa la cape sur les épaules, laissant cette fois ses mains reposer sur elle . Elle ne bougea pas, son cœur dansant la sarabande . Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps, son souffle dans ses cheveux . Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, n'osant rompre le charme qui les envoûtait puis Séverus s'éloigna d'un coup, à grands pas, en lui disant sèchement :

-Venez, ne faisons pas attendre le service .

Il s'effaça pour la laisser sortir et la suivit jusqu'à la grande salle . Il la regardait avancer devant lui d'une démarche légère, la tête haute . Il lui trouva beaucoup de classe malgré sa petite taille .

En entrant dans le lieu de repas, il vit le petit sourire entendu d'Albus et ne put retenir une grimace . Il savait ce que ce vieux fou pensait et était décidé à mettre les choses au point avec lui . Qu'il ne s'imagine pas jouer les entremetteurs à son encontre, il allait vite déchanter . Severus n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une liaison au sein de Poudlard . D'autant plus qu'il aurait du mal à se débarrasser de la dame, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient à la veille d'une guerre terrible, d'autant plus qu'il…qu'il… « Oh, et puis zut, pensa-t-il, c'est hors de question ! »…

Le repas terminé, ils retournèrent tous dans leurs quartiers . Aline et Severus cheminèrent en silence le long des corridors, chacun perdu dans ses pensées . Arrivés à l'appartement, le professeur se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma . Quant à Aline, elle décida de reprendre sa lecture . Elle alla prendre sa douche lorsque Severus disparut dans sa chambre . Quand elle sorti de la salle de bain, elle le trouva installé dans le canapé avec un livre . Comme elle, il était vêtu d'un peignoir, gris, ses longues jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon souple noir étaient posées sur la table basse, ses pieds chaussés de pantoufles noires . Elle s'installa à côté de lui et se replongea dans son livre .

-Allez donc vous coucher, vous avez besoin de sommeil,lui murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours .

-Je…J'ai peur de dormir, lui avoua-t-elle . Je crois que si je ferme les yeux, je vais revivre l'attaque .

Il la regarda froidement puis se radoucit en voyant les larmes perler à ses paupières . Il avait négligé le fait qu'elle ait pu être bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait vécu en 2 jours .

-Il faut vous reprendre et affronter vos peurs et vos souvenirs . Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas jouer au baby-sitter pendant des jours . La nuit que nous avons passé ne doit pas se reproduire, vous en êtes consciente .

Elle contint vaillamment ses larmes et le fixa, ses yeux noisettes pailletés de vert, comme chaque fois que les larmes lui montaient . Il nota ce changement de couleur , particularité qu'il découvrait .

-Il ne s'agit pas de faire le baby-sitter, je vous demande juste de rester avec moi, le temps que je m'endorme . Je vous en prie …

Severus se raidit . Il n'était pas question pour lui de repasser une autre nuit à la tenir dans ses bras, étant assez lucide pour savoir que le désir serait cette fois-ci plus fort que lui . S'il avait assez d'expérience pour maîtriser son corps habituellement, il n'était pas sûr qu'en ce qui concernait Aline, son self-control soit assez fort pour l'empêcher de succomber à la tentation de la faire sienne . Pourtant, sa dernière aventure ne remontait qu'à quelques jours . En effet, une magnifique potionniste suédoise l'avait poursuivit de ses assiduités tout au long du séminaire de Paris . Il ne lui avait cédé volontairement que la dernière nuit, avant de s'éclipser par le premier train du matin . Mais face à Aline, son corps réagissait malgré lui .

-Bonne nuit Mademoiselle, laissez votre porte entrouverte, je ferai de même . Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici .

Il referma son livre et quitta la pièce pour sa chambre . Aline se sentit abandonnée et alla se coucher, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil . C'était incroyable comme elle était devenue dépendante de lui en une nuit . Après une heure à se retourner dans son lit, la panique montante eut raison d'elle et se résolut à se lever pour se rendre silencieusement vers la chambre de Severus . Elle entra et, à la lueur du feu de cheminée, vit qu'il était profondément endormi . Elle fit le tour du lit, souleva la couette et se glissa à côté du professeur en se disant qu'elle regagnerait son lit aux aurores, sans qu'il n'en sache rien . Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit .

Severus sortit des limbes du sommeil à 5 heures, comme à son habitude . Il se sentait bien, une douceur incomparable l'enveloppait . Il ouvrit les yeux et eut la stupéfaction de découvrir sa protégée blottie contre lui, un bras enserrant son torse, une de ses jambes en travers des siennes . Il soupira, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Aline et se leva . Il prit ses habits et partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain . A son retour dans le salon, il vit la jeune femme habillée et attablée devant un plateau portant du café et deux tasses apporté par un elfe de maison .

Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire gêné . Elle lui servit une tasse de café, la lui tendit en le fixant, ses yeux le suppliant de ne rien dire . Il soupira à nouveau et s'installa à ses côtés .

-Mademoiselle Détroit, nous ne pouvant plus dormir ensemble, trancha-t-il .

-Je suis désolée, je n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, les images se bousculaient dans ma tête, je suis apaisée quand je suis près de vous, murmura-telle d'une voix douce .

Il se leva d'un mouvement nerveux et se mit à arpenter la pièce . D'une voix dure il lui asséna :

-Vous êtes innocente ou quoi ? Sachez que je ne suis qu'un homme, avec des désirs…Une femme sensée n'agirait pas comme vous ! Avez-vous seulement une idée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, à vous coller contre moi, la nuit, comme vous le faites ? Un homme sans scrupule profiterait de vous sans arrières pensées, bénissez le ciel que je sois quelqu'un d'équilibré avec des valeurs morales . Mais bon sang, je ne suis pas de bois ! Vous me faites vivre un enfer !

Aline sentit la colère monter en elle sous ce sermon .

_-Et vous, ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que je puisse être effrayée par votre monde et la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ? Je suis loin de chez moi, des miens, dans un univers totalement inconnu, avec des gens inconnus et pour couronner le tout, je risque d'être kidnappée par des êtres sans foi ni loi. Ne comprenez vous pas que je puisse avoir besoin de cette chaleur humaine que vous me refusez ?_

_A ces mots Severus se calma, sachant bien que tout ce qu'elle disait venait du plus profond de son cœur._

_Il vint se pencher devant elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et sentit qu'elle tremblait de colère et de désarroi . Quelque chose céda en lui . Il la fit se lever et l'attira contre lui . Elle se blottit contre son torse et laissa ses larmes couler . Il lui releva le menton d'une main, glissa l'autre sur sa nuque et se mit à recueillir les gouttes salées de ses lèvres . Elle gémit quand il posa ses lèvres fines sur les siennes . Elle entrouvrit la bouche et sentit aussitôt sa langue chercher la sienne, la caresser avec douceur . Elle n'avait jamais connu un baiser aussi doux, qui lui bouleversait les sens à ce point . Elle nageait dans un océan de volupté et de tendresse . Il quitta sa bouche pour enfouir le visage dans ses cheveux , un bras entourant ses épaules, l'autre sur ses reins, la serrant intimement contre lui pour lui faire ressentir l'intensité de son désir . Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'éloigna doucement de lui, plongea son regard profond dans le sien puis lui murmura d'une voix rauque :_

_-Nous sommes attendus pour le petit déjeuner, venez ._

_Elle retomba sur terre et le suivit sans un mot, les jambes en coton … _


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le chapitre 8 , je vous abandonne jusqu'à samedi, le temps de passer quelques jours à Londres d'où je vous rapporterai un bonjour de Severus…!

Passez une bonne semaine, vous avez le temps de laisser quelques petites reviews ?

CHAPITRE 8 : NOUVELLE VIE

Les professeurs étaient en grande discussion quand Aline et Severus arrivèrent dans la grande salle . Albus remarqua les joues roses de la jeune femme et regarda son ami, une lueur pensive dans les yeux . Ceux du Maître des potions étaient brillants, une expression légèrement égarée se discernait au fond de son regard . Le vieil homme ressentit une profonde gratitude envers Aline car il pressentait qu'elle nourrissait un début de sentiments pour celui qu'il considérait comme son fils . Severus avait toujours été seul . Cette guerre finirait bien un jour, certainement très prochainement . Si la vie pouvait lui apporter l'amour et la joie de vivre à deux, le vieil homme pourrait quitter cette terre le cœur en paix . Il fallait juste que le sombre professeur la laisse entrer dans sa vie et dans son cœur et ça, ce n'était pas gagné !

Alors que tous se levaient pour vaquer à ses occupations, Albus se tourna vers Severus et lui dit :

-Voudrais-tu venir dans mon bureau avec Mademoiselle Détroit, nous devons parler de son excuse à invoquer pour sa famille des raisons de son absence . Il ne faut plus tarder .

-Nous vous rejoignons professeur, je vais la prévenir .

Albus s'éloigna alors que Severus allait chercher Aline qui s'était attardée à discuter avec le professeur Chourave .

-Mademoiselle, nous avons rendez-vous avec le directeur… maintenant !

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie . Aline s'excusa auprès de Pomona et le suivit . Ils se rendirent à la gargouille ailée à laquelle il murmura le mot de passe et grimpèrent sur une marche pour l'ascension vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore . Aline demanda à Severus la raison de cette convocation et il lui murmura d'un ton maussade qu'elle serait bientôt informée . Elle dut se contenter de ça !

Albus les accueillit avec le sourire et les fit asseoir devant lui . Il prit la parole :

-Aline, nous devons discuter de la raison de votre absence pour votre famille . Je pensais que vous pourriez les joindre dès votre arrivée sur le sol français pour leur donner rendez-vous, aujourd'hui même. Expliquez-leur que vous ne leur aviez pas dit la véritable raison de votre départ pour l'Angleterre, qu'en fait, depuis longtemps vous aviez des contacts, que vous aviez postulé pour un emploi, dans le secteur que vous choisirez, et que vous aviez un entretien d'embauche . Celui-ci s'étant parfaitement déroulé, vous avez signé votre contrat de travail immédiatement, le poste vous convenant tout à fait . Vous leur donnerez de vos nouvelles dans quelques semaines, allant être très occupée, le temps de vous former et de vous habituer à votre nouvelle vie . Qu'en dites-vous ?

Aline réfléchit quelques instants puis dit pensivement :

-C'est tout à fait plausible . Je suis déjà venue deux fois à Londres pour des vacances et j'ai toujours dit à qui voulait l'entendre que si rien ne me retenait en France, je m'installerais en Angleterre . Et comme maintenant, je n'ai plus ni parents, ni mari, personne ne doutera de mon installation dans ce pays . Je resterai le plus possible collée à la réalité, un poste de bibliothécaire s'est libéré dans une grande école privée, je dois prendre le travail au plus vite, l'actuelle bibliothécaire étant tombée malade . Ils connaissent tous ma passion pour les livres et ne seront pas trop étonnés . Si vous pouvez me garantir que je pourrai leur donner de mes nouvelles de temps en temps, je pense qu'ils ne se feront pas de soucis.

-Nous nous débrouillerons pour vous permettre de les joindre . Y a-t-il un problème professionnel à résoudre ?

-C'est à peine croyable mais j'ai donné ma démission de mon emploi de secrétaire dans un collège il y a trois semaines car je ressentais le besoin de réorienter ma vie après la disparition de mon père . Quelle ironie vous ne trouvez pas ? Juste quand je décidais de changer de vie, le destin se charge de le faire pour moi !

Severus ne disait rien . Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme à ses côté et la vit tendue et nerveuse à l'idée d'affronter sa famille pour leur annoncer son départ . Il se surpris à se jurer de tout faire pour que cela se passe bien car il avait bien compris que c'était lui qui devrait l'emmener .

-Je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous de mentir à votre entourage et de vous couper de votre famille mais croyez bien que, s'il y avait une autre solution, je ne vous obligerais pas à ça ! Je vous rappelle qu'il en va de votre sécurité et pour votre confort moral et pour celui de votre famille, il est primordial de les convaincre . Vous me comprenez bien ?

-Oui, professeur Dumbledore, je sais . Mais je pense qu'ils ne seront pas inquiets . Nous ne sommes pas une famille désunie , au contraire, mais nous sommes assez indépendants les uns des autres . Le pire qu'ils pourraient me dire c'est : « dis-nous quand tu sera installée, que l'on puisse venir perfectionner notre anglais » !

Albus eut un sourire amusé, content qu'Aline réagisse ainsi . Il se tourna vers Severus, le fixa, laissant passer un message dans ses prunelles bleues . Severus inclina la tête, sachant pertinemment que son directeur le chargeait de la sécurité de la jeune femme, qu'il avait pour mission de la soutenir et de l'aider .

-Prends ce livre Severus, c'est un portoloin . Il s'activera dans une heure et vous mènera dans le village de Mademoiselle Détroit . Je te charge de le réactiver pour rentrer quand vous le jugerez bon . Présente-toi comme le professeur que tu es. Plus vous collerez à la réalité, moins vous ferez d'erreur . Allez mes enfants, ne tardez pas , tâchez de rentrer au plus vite et que Merlin vous protège . Fumsec vous suivra de loin pour ma propre tranquillité .

Ils prirent congé du directeur et se rendirent chez Severus . Aline regardait son compagnon avec perplexité .

-Comment allons-nous voyager ?

-Par portoloin .

-Oh…! Je suppose que c'est un moyen de locomotion magique ! Comment cela fonctionne t-il ?

-Il suffit de poser un doigt dessus quand il se met à briller et à vous laisser porter . Nous devons le toucher en même temps mais pour plus de sécurité, je vous tiendrai . Je ne tiens pas à ce que nous soyons séparés . Combien de temps pensez-vous avoir besoin pour rassembler votre famille et leur expliquer votre brusque changement de vie ?

Aline ne prit que quelques secondes de réflexion .

-Quand nous serons arrivés, je téléphonerai à mes deux cousines, Patricia et Magalie ainsi qu'à ma nièce et mon neveu , Nathalie et David . Ils se chargeront de faire passer l'information à mes amis .

Je pense que j'arriverai à les joindre tous les quatre et qu'ils seront là rapidement . Nous habitons tous dans le même village et comme nous sommes dimanche, je pense que, en quelques minutes, ils seront chez moi .

-Donc, il est neuf heures, le portoloin s'activera dans cinquante minutes, nous devrions être de retour au plus tard à onze heures . Il y aura bien quelqu'un pour nous conduire à la gare la plus proche, pour que notre départ ne choque personne . Nous monterons dans le premier train qui arrivera et activerons le livre dans les toilettes .

Aline s'était figée en écoutant Severus organiser leur voyage .

-Vous avez dit « de retour à onze heures » ? Mais…comment cela est-il possible ?

Le Maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel et lui expliqua que la magie permettait de se déplacer instantanément où on voulait .

-Mais alors, pourquoi n'avoir pas utilisé vos pouvoirs pour revenir de France avant-hier ?

-Car la magie produite pour se déplacer est détectable par certains sorciers . Voldemort est capable de « tracer » un de ses semblables, Albus aussi . Voyager dans les transports en commun moldus n'a pas cet inconvénient . Le colloque en France était annoncé dans les journaux, il a misé sur le fait que j'allais m'y rendre et que j'allais prendre le train . Je suppose que d'autres Mangemorts m'attendaient dans les autres gares et aéroports .

-Et pourquoi pensez-vous que Voldemort ne détectera pas de magie dans quelques minutes ?

-Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien . Nous avons choisi, Albus et moi de tenter le coup . Vous devez rencontrer votre famille sans plus attendre . Nous avons plus de chance de passer inaperçu par portoloin que par le transplanage qui est une autre façon de se déplacer et beaucoup plus facilement repérable .

Severus était étonné par les questions pertinentes de la jeune femme . Il se dit qu'elle s'accoutumait plutôt bien aux méthodes magiques et que son intégration ne se passerait pas si mal qu'ils l'avaient tous craint …


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde . De retour de Londres, je m'empresse de vous poster le 9ème chapitre . J'espère que vous serez contents de cette suite…Dites-le moi…

CHAPITRE 9 : VOYAGE EN FRANCE

Après avoir répété le « rôle » d'Aline, ils se rendirent aux grilles du parc de Poudlard et attendirent quelques minutes . Soudain, le livre se mit à clignoter . Severus la regarda en lui disant que c'était le moment et lui saisit un bras pour la rapprocher de lui . Un peu nerveuse, elle se détendit quand, doucement, il lui entoura les épaules de ses bras en tenant le livre . Celui-ci brilla intensément et ils disparurent .

Leur arrivée dans l'ancien cimetière du village passa inaperçue, n'étant que très peu fréquenté . Par contre, Severus du secouer Aline qui s'était évanouie dans un cri après avoir eu l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait attrapée par le nombril pour la tirer dans le néant . Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans son village, blottie dans les bras de Severus, la tête sur son épaule .

-Ca va ? lui murmura-t-il de sa voix grave .

-Oui, je crois _._lui répondit-elle, encore un peu sonnée . Elle s'écarta de lui et regarda autour d'elle .

C'est incroyable, quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix heures cinquante, heure française. Lut-il au clocher de l'église .

-Nous n'avons mis que quelques secondes pour couvrir la distance ! Vous devriez déposer le brevet au concours Lépine !

Severus la regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond des yeux . Elle éclata de rire .

-Un truc moldu, ne cherchez pas !

Il secoua la tête d'un air découragé et lui lança sèchement :

-Inutile de nous attarder. Où se trouve votre maison ?

Aline lui indiqua de la suivre. Il sortirent du cimetière, traversèrent la place puis s'engagèrent dans une rue où ils ne croisèrent personne . Le village était très calme, on entendait dans certaines maisons qu'ils dépassaient, des bruits de conversation, des rires, des cris d'enfants qui jouaient . Il quittèrent la rue principale et s'engagèrent dans une autre, plus étroite, puis entrèrent dans une cour bordée d'un portail blanc, encastré dans une clôture entourant une maison blanche aux volets bleus, agrémentée d'une immense véranda . La jeune femme sortit une clé de sous un pot de fleurs et entra par la plus grande porte vitrée . Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers son téléphone et appela sa cousine Patricia qui, par chance, était chez elle et lui demanda de venir la voir dans la minute, étant très pressée, sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Elle se rendit ensuite chez Magalie, qui habitait en face de chez elle et la pressa de l'accompagner à son domicile .

Quand les deux sœur se retrouvèrent chez leur cousine, elles la pressèrent de questions, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer avant une douzaine de jours . Et Aline se mit à leur débiter la fable mise au point par Albus . Elles l'écoutèrent, ébahies par la nouvelle puis Patricia lui demanda les larmes aux yeux si elle avait bien réfléchi et si son départ était définitif . Elle leur assura que oui, elle avait bien réfléchi depuis plusieurs semaine et que non, ce n'était pas définitif, elle reviendrait à la fin de son contrat mais qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner pour faire le point sur sa vie . Chose qu'elles comprenaient mais qu'elles avaient du mal à accepter . Elles lui apprirent que son neveu et sa nièce étaient partis en week-end et ne reviendraient que le lendemain mais qu'elles se chargeraient de les mettre au courant, ainsi que ses amis les plus proches .

A ce moment, Severus qui était resté caché , s'approcha. Aline leur présenta celui qui l'accompagnait dans son voyage, professeur de sciences dans le lycée où elle était embauchée . Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, noirs bien sûr, le Maître des potions produisit un certain effet sur les deux sœurs . Aline faillit éclater de rire quand il fit le baisemain à chacune des deux femmes qui furent aussitôt conquises par les manières « so british » de l'homme . Patricia entraîna sa cousine à l'écart pendant que le professeur discutait avec Magalie .

-Maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu as accepté ce job ! Il est comprit dans le ton salaire ? Lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement .

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'entende ! Pouffa Aline . Ne te fie pas aux apparence, cet homme a un caractère de chien .

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça . C'est drôle mais maintenant je me fais un peu moins de soucis pour toi .

Si elle savait ! Pensa sa cousine . Mais au fond d'elle, elle était plutôt soulagée de la réaction de celles qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme ses sœurs . Elle savait aussi que le reste de sa famille respecterait sa décision, à partir du moment ou ils avaient de ses nouvelles régulièrement .

Quand elles revinrent dans la véranda, Magalie et Severus avaient le sourire . Enfin surtout Magalie ! Elle paraissait totalement sous le charme du sombre professeur et Aline failli lui rappeler qu'elle était mariée depuis à peine un an . Quand Severus lança un coup d'œil à sa compagne, elle comprit tout de suite le message . Elle prit le prétexte d'avoir quelques affaires à prendre pour s'éloigner dans la maison et alluma son ordinateur . Elle avait subitement pensé que la petite ville proche du village n'était desservie que par quelques train par jour et voulait s'assurer qu'ils en trouverait un sans tarder . Par chance, un départ était annoncé trente minutes plus tard à destination de Paris . Ils avaient juste le temps de se rendre à la gare .

Patricia se proposa de les emmener, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent d'accepter . Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se dirent au revoir dans la cour de la gare et nos deux voyageurs se faufilèrent par la sortie pour ne pas avoir à passer devant le guichet . Dés que le train fut arrêté, ils grimpèrent dans un wagon et s'isolèrent aussitôt dans les toilettes . A ce moment Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement et Aline sentit la pression se relâcher . Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à cet instant à quel point ils étaient tendus . Le sorcier sortit sa baguette de sa manche et Aline extirpa le livre de son sac . Il murmura quelques mots et le livre se mit à clignoter comme pour l'aller . Il la serra contre lui et ils disparurent dans un trait de lumière .

Le parc de Poudlard leur parût encore plus beau qu'une heure auparavant quand il le traversèrent . Un oiseau rouge traversa le ciel et Aline apprit de la bouche du professeur qu'il s'agissait de Fumsec, le phénix de Dumbledore qui les avait suivi de loin pour prévenir de tout danger .

Ils se rendirent rapidement dans le bureau du directeur qui les attendait, précédés du volatile qui avait averti son maître que tout s'était bien passé . Il les accueillit à la porte visiblement soulagé . Après avoir passé un moment avec lui, ils se rendirent dans les quartiers de Severus où le maître des lieux leur servit un verre de whisky pur feu bien tassé . Ils le dégustèrent en silence, assis côte à côte sur le canapé .

Severus posa son verre sur la table basse et se tourna vers la femme assise à ses côté . Il leva doucement une main qu'il posa sur sa joue et, lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent . Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Severus poussa un gémissement rauque et approfondit le baiser . Aline se sentit fondre sous l'ardeur du Maître des potions et entoura son cou de ses bras, enfouissant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres . L'homme enlaça d'un bras les épaules de la jeune femme pendant que son autre main glissait sous son pull . Ses doigts caressaient délicatement le dos d'Aline, faisant parcourir des frissons dans tout son corps . Sa main s'aventura sur le ventre doux et remonta lentement vers la poitrine . Il couvrit un sein recouvert de dentelle de sa paume qu'il pressa délicatement et laissa son pouce jouer avec le mamelon durci par le désir .

Aline sentait son corps prendre feu au fur et à mesure des caresses de Severus . Il écarta ses lèvres des siennes pour titiller de sa langue une zone sensible de son cou puis il s'écarta doucement, les yeux rendus encore plus noirs par la passion . Il soupira, la serra contre lui, et lui murmura de sa voix de velours :

-Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas profiter de votre faiblesse pour vous imposer mes ardeurs . C'est sans doute le trop plein d'adrénaline .

-Croyez-vous vraiment à cette explication ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix enrouée de désir .

-Probablement pas, mais cela m'arrange .

-Pourquoi rejetez-vous ce qu'il y a entre nous ?

A ce moment, il se sentit piégé et son instinct de protection prit le dessus .

-Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Simplement du désir qui peut être maitrisé, lui rétorqua-t-il soudainement d'un ton dur en se levant . Allez déjeuner, je vais rester ici, j'ai encore du travail et les élèves arrivent ce soir !

Sur ce, il disparut dans sa chambre .

Aline resta paralysée dans le canapé, complètement déroutée par ce qui venait de se passer . Severus l'embrassait et la caressait avec feu, proche de lui faire l'amour et l'instant d'après, il la rejetait, mettant ce moment de passion sur le compte de la tension supportée un peu plus tôt . Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux mais les combattit, n'ayant aucune intention de se traîner à ses pieds pour le supplier de l'aimer . Ah ça, surement pas ! Ah, il voulait souffler le chaud et le froid ! Et bien il allait vite s'apercevoir que l'on ne traitait pas comme ça Aline Detroit et que bientôt, c'est lui qui rampera sur le ventre pour qu'elle daigne lui accorder ses faveurs !


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10 : BOUDERIE

Aline se rendit dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi, très remontée . Minerva l'accueillit d'un regard interrogateur .

-Severus n'est pas avec vous ?

-Qui ça ? Ah, oui … le professeur Rogue ! Cet ours boude, dans sa chambre, et ce n'est pas la peine d'aller le chercher ! En tout cas, pour ma part, il peut bien y rester jusqu'à la nuit des temps !

-Alors comme ça, vous avez découvert son charmant caractère . S'esclaffa la sorcière . Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, il aboie plus qu'il ne mort .

-Cet homme est un goujat, un malotru, un…un…

Aline se tut, prenant brusquement conscience d'être le point de mire des professeurs attablés .

Certains la regardaient d'un air entendu, d'autres d'un air amusé, à l'instar d'Albus . Le vieil homme l'observait en riant dans sa barbe . Il avait le sentiment que Severus allait enfin trouver un adversaire à sa mesure en cette jeune femme pleine de feu . Cela promettait de bonnes soirées aux habitants de l'école !

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que les conversations interrompues reprenaient, Albus se pencha vers la jeune femme et s'enquit :

-Je crois savoir que vous avez lu l'Histoire de Poudlard . Avez-vous compris les coutumes de cette école ?

-Oui professeur, je sais que ce soir, les première année entreront en dernier dans cette salle et qu'ils seront répartis dans les quatre Maisons par le choipeaux magique .

-Cela vous amuserais-t-il d'être répartie également ?

-Est-ce possible ? Il me semblait que seuls les élèves pouvaient être reconnus par le choixpeau .

-Je vois que vous avez vraiment retenu ce que vous avez lu. Cependant, il peut y avoir des exceptions, comme quand un professeur arrive de l'étranger pour exercer ici . Il lui est possible, s'il le souhaite, de participer à cette cérémonie .

-Pourquoi pas ? Quelle Maison déplairait le plus au professeur Rogue ? J'aimerais vraiment y être intégrée !

Albus éclata de rire .

-Il est de notoriété publique que Severus déteste Griffondor mais je pense qu'il serait encore plus rageant pour lui si vous pouviez être envoyée dans sa propre Maison, Serpentard . Imaginez sa frustration si, intégrée dans sa Maison, vous vous laissiez aller à quelques malices et qu'il ne puisse rien vous dire, n'étant pas une élève !

A ces mots, Aline laissa un grand sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres alors que dans son esprit s'ouvrait un horizon de possibilités pour rendre fou le maitre des cachot . Elle se prit à penser que le professeur Dumbledore était un grand manipulateur .

Se promettant de noter dés que possible quelques idées dans cet optique, elle attaqua son repas de bon appétit . Quand ils furent rassasiés, les professeurs se rendirent dans leur salle commune pour une réunion débattant de cette année scolaire qui débutait . Aline, quant à elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour voir si Mrs Pince avait du travail pour elle .

Alors qu'elle quittait la grande salle, elle croisa le Maitre des potion qui se rendait en salle des professeurs . Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, poursuivant fièrement son chemin . Et toc !

Mrs Pince la vit arriver avec soulagement . Un stock impressionnant de livres venait d'arriver et elle ne se sortait pas de leur inventaire . A deux elles mirent tout de même plus de deux heures à les étiqueter et à les classer .

Tout en travaillant elles discutèrent des élèves et Aline apprit qu'une d'entre eux se distinguait des autres par son acharnement à lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque et par son assiduité à ses études . En effet, Hermione Granger passait tout son temps libre dans cette salle pour ses devoirs mais également ceux de ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter . Sur le ton d'une conspiratrice, elle lui raconta l'histoire de ce garçon qui avait survécu à Voldemort, le projetant ainsi dans les ténèbres, tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis son intégration à Poudlard, fidèlement suivit de ses deux amis, ainsi que ce qui l'attendait .

Aline fut effarée par la destinée de ce garçon . Comment un si jeune homme pouvait-il porter tout l'avenir du monde sorcier sur ses épaules ? Elle n'avait connaissance de rien de tel dans son monde . Elle repensa à ce que Severus lui avait dit le premier jour . Que si les Mangemorts la trouvait, ils se serviraient d'elle pour l'atteindre ainsi que d'autres personnes . Parlait-il de Harry ? Certainement, car si Voldemort réussissait à capturer Harry, il lui serait plus facile de le tuer en compagnie de ses disciples plutôt que s'il était entouré des membres de cette école . Elle se crut revenue au moyen-âge, à l'époque ou quiconque se prenant pour un roi, décidait de la vie ou de la mort de son voisin . Mais dans quel monde était-elle tombée ?

Elle sentit ses peurs revenir soudain et pensa que cela expliquait parfois le caractère irascible de Severus. Mais cela ne l'excusait pas . Pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas aller à l'inclination qui semblait le porter vers elle ? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas ce courant qui passait entre eux chaque fois qu'ils étaient en contact et cette passion qui avait déferlée sur eux les deux fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassé ?

Quand elles eurent terminé leur rangement, Mrs Pince la remercia et lui conseilla d'aller se reposer car la soirée allait être longue . En effet, la cérémonie de répartition et le discours du professeur Dumbledore prenaient du temps et aussi, du fait de la présence d'environ quatre cent jeunes, le château ne serait plus le havre de paix et de silence qu'il était pendant les vacances .

Aline lui souhaita une bonne soirée, et lui promit de revenir le lendemain . Elle se dirigea lentement vers les cachots, un peu anxieuse à l'idée de revoir le maitre des lieux .

Murmurant le mot de passe au tableau, elle entra dans l'appartement, soulagée de constater qu'il n'était pas rentré . Elle s'installa dans le canapé, face au feu et ouvrit un livre traitant de l'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait rapporté de la bibliothèque .

Quand il revint, Severus la trouva endormie, les joues rosies par la chaleur du feu, un livre tombé à ses pieds . Il le ramassa et eut un sourire en voyant le titre . Apparemment, elle s'intéressait vraiment à leur condition . En la scrutant plus attentivement, il remarqua de fines rides à chaque extrémité de ses yeux, signe du sourire facile . Avec un soupir, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien apporter à une femme si chaleureuse et si gaie, lui le taciturne, l'homme au passé sombre, au caractère difficile .

Avec chaque femme rencontrée, il s'enfuyait après lui avoir donné du plaisir, sachant qu'il n'était capable de rien d'autre . Il ne les revoyait jamais ou s'ils se croisaient, faisait en sorte que jamais cette rencontre ne durent plus de quelques secondes, ne laissant pas le temps à ses anciennes maitresses de lui proposer de se revoir . Car un acte répété pourrait faire croire à la femme à sa volonté d'entamer un semblant de liaison . Et c'est ce qu'il fuyait comme la peste . C'était un solitaire et pensait qu'aucune femme ne réussirait à le changer .

Le problème avec Aline, c'était que quand il la touchait, il avait envie de beaucoup plus, ce qui était en soi très inquiétant, vu qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça . Une relation sexuelle avec elle était à proscrire du fait qu'elle habitait chez lui et qu'il la côtoyait quasiment à longueur de journée . Oh, il n'avait pas la prétention de penser qu'elle pourrait s'éprendre de lui mais cela compliquerait davantage leur vie commune devenue déjà moins simple à cause de leurs baisers .

Il la recouvrit de sa cape et s'installa à son bureau pour consulter son emploi du temps et y caser les heures de fabrication des potions pour l'infirmerie et pour Sainte Mangouste . En fait, la reprise des cours l'arrangeait, la présence de Miss Détroit lui serait épargnée pendant ses cours et lorsqu'il serait dans son laboratoire . Quoi ? Non, non, absolument pas , ce n'était pas un sentiment de manque anticipé qu'il ressentait…!

Aline ouvrit les yeux, encore moitié endormie, et constata qu'une cape la recouvrait . Elle enfouit avec bonheur son visage dans les replis du tissu, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum boisé du professeur de potions qui s'en dégageait .

Elle se redressa brusquement, ayant capté un mouvement du coin de l'œil .

-Oh, vous êtes là !

-Désolé d'être rentré chez moi, murmura-t-il ironiquement .

-Vous auriez dû me réveiller à votre arrivée .

Et manquer ce geste étrange ? Pensa-t-il . Il restait songeur face à l'expression extatique qu'il avait aperçu sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait humé la fragrance de sa cape .

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle .

-Puis-je reprendre mon vêtement ? Lui susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque. Les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver et nous devons les accueillir .

Rougissante, elle lui tendit l'objet et alla chercher sa propre cape . Après quoi ils se rendirent au rez-de chaussée, lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, elle marchant devant lui, la tête haute et la démarche fière …


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11 : LA REPARTITION

Attablée aux côtés de Severus, Aline assistait à l'entrée des élèves . Un flot de jeunes gens et de jeunes filles âgés de douze à dix sept ans, tous vêtus de grandes robes noires sur lesquelles était brodé l'écusson de leur Maison, se dispersait autour des tables . L'atmosphère était étrange, comme si les jeunes se retenaient de parler ou de rire, conscients que cette année plus que toute autre, ils seraient confrontés à des choses terribles . Les portes se refermèrent sur le dernier garçon, un grand jeune homme brun, marchant lentement, l'air absent . Albus se pencha vers elle, par-dessus la place vide de Minerva en lui murmurant :

-Voici l'élève bête noire de Severus, Neville Longbubat, il réussit à ne pas faire exploser son chaudron en cours de potions environ une fois sur…dix, tellement son professeur le terrorise, termina-t-il avec une grimace .

Aline se sentait pleine de compassion pour cet élève quand elle remarqua une jeune fille, élancée, les cheveux châtain en broussaille, suivie d'un grand garçon roux et d'un autre plus petit, brun, les mèches en bataille, portant des petites lunettes rondes . Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du trio de toutes les attentions et examina plus attentivement le garçon à la célèbre cicatrice .

Malgré le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules, il avait le sourire, apparemment heureux de se retrouver là, dans cette école, avec ses amis . Elle le vit se tourner vers une très belle jeune fille à la longue chevelure de feu et lui prendre la main pour qu'elle s'assoie à table à ses côté . Hermione et Ron s'installèrent en face d'eux . Harry se tourna ensuite vers la table des professeurs, sourit au directeur puis laissa son regard se poser sur chaque membre de la tablée . Il fit un signe joyeux de la main à Hagrid, se rembrunit en voyant le professeur de potions et afficha sa surprise en découvrant Aline .

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hermione, lui dit quelques mots et celle-ci secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance . Aline comprenait que, en ces périodes troubles, toute personne inconnue pouvait paraître suspecte .

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur Minerva qui entra suivie d'une quinzaine d'enfants de onze ans qui se bousculaient . Ils découvraient la grande salle et son plafond enchanté et des murmures d'admiration s'échappaient du groupe . Ils s'entassèrent au bord de l'estrade sur laquelle Minerva prit place, à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel était posé une espèce de chapeau de sorcier, pointu, percé d'un trou qui avait tout l'air d'une bouche .

Fascinée, Aline suivit la chanson du choipeaux magique qui parlait cette année de solidarité, d'amitié et de valeurs nécessaires pour affronter les temps difficiles qui s'annonçaient . Puis la répartition commença. Trois élèves furent répartis à Poufsouffle, quatre à Griffondor, quatre à Serpentard et quatre à Serdaigle . Chacun fut applaudit et accueillit à la table de sa Maison .

A ce moment, la Maitre de Poulard se leva, se dirigea sur le devant de l'estrade et prit place devant un pupitre . Il leva les bras pour réclamer le silence, qui se fit rapidement .

-Bonsoir chers élèves . Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue, et pour vous les petits nouveaux je vous souhaite de vous épanouir dans vos Maisons . Je vous avertit que la forêt est interdite, ce qui est valable pour chacun de vous . Cette année s'annonce difficile . Comme vous le savez, l'armée de Voldemort se renforce et se rapproche de jour en jour de nous . Je vous demande donc d'être particulièrement vigilants et de ne pas commettre d'imprudence . Son regard se fixa sur le trio de Griffondor . Vous devrez avertit n'importe quel professeur en cas de mouvement ou d'individu suspect que vous pourriez détecter en dehors et dans l'école et respecter à la lettre les consignes qui pourront vous être données. Il en va de la sécurité de tous . Je compte sur vous . Nous avons le plaisir cette année d'accueillir Mademoiselle Aline Détroit qui assistera Mrs Pince à la bibliothèque . Elle nous vient de France, c'est pourquoi nous l'appellerons Mademoiselle . Elle sera à votre disposition pour vous aider dans vos recherches pour vos devoirs et je vous prierai de lui accorder le même respect qu'à chaque professeur . Notre nouvelle amie a demandé à être elle aussi répartie dans l'une des Maisons pour mieux s'intégrer . Exceptionnellement j'ai accepté et lui demande donc de prendre place sur le tabouret .

Aline s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres, un peu intimidée quand même et ayant remarqué le sursaut de surprise de Severus . Elle s'installa sur le siège, laissant Minerva déposer le choipeaux sur sa tête . Elle tressaillit quand il se mit à parler .

-Etrange, qui voilà ? Je ne vous ai pas dans mes tablettes …Très curieux ! Vous avez une grande loyauté en vous, poufsouffle vous conviendrait . Une intelligence incontestable vous conduirait à Serdaigle et un certain courage conviendrait à Griffondor mais je sens que quelque chose vous attire à Serpentard . Voyons, voyons . Ah ! C'est donc cela…!…Oh ! J'ai compris…Ah, ah, ah, ah….Ce sera donc…Serpentard !

Des applaudissements retentirent, plus nourris du côté des Vert et Argent . Aline retourna s'asseoir sous le regard hilare du professeur Dumbledore et celui froid et sombre du directeur de sa Maison . Elle reprit sa place en fixant Severus dans les yeux, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres .

Albus fit revenir le silence .

-Je souhaite la bienvenue à Miss Détroit dans la Maison Serpentard . Je suis persuadé qu'elle y trouvera un épanouissement personnel qui bénéficiera à d'autres, ajouta-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux . Et maintenant que le festin commence !

Une multitude de plats tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres envahirent les tables sous les applaudissement et l'on entendit bientôt plus que les bruissements des conversations et les bruits de fourchettes dans les assiettes .

Une heure plus tard, les tables nettes, débarrassées magiquement, les élèves partirent rejoindre leurs dortoirs guidés par les préfets . Hermione s'attarda pour attendre le couple improbable que formait la nouvelle bibliothécaire et le professeur de potions qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Bonsoir professeur Rogue, bonsoir Mademoiselle Détroit .

-Tiens, tiens, Granger ! Ne me dites pas que vous voulez déjà envahir la bibliothèque ! Lança l'homme d'un ton narquois .

Hermione le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel .

-Aline, je vous présente Hermione Granger, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui, si vous la laissez faire, vous retiendra à la bibliothèque jusqu'à des heures indues de la nuit .

-Bonsoir Hermione, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, assura la jeune femme d'une voix douce . J'ai entendu parler de votre assiduité à ce grand domaine du savoir .

Hermione sourit, charmée par la gentillesse d'Aline .

-Il est vrai que j'aime apprendre et faire en sorte que les professeurs soient contents des devoirs que je leur retourne . Enfin pour la plupart ! ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard sardonique au sombre professeur. Pensez-vous qu'il sera possible de se rendre à la bibliothèque en dehors des heures officielles d'ouverture, cette année ?

-Ecoutez, je vais en discuter avec Mrs Pince . Il me semble que étant maintenant deux à tenir cet endroit, il est envisageable de réorganiser les heures d'accueil, en effet . Je vous tiendrai au courant .

-Merci Mademoiselle Détroit, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit . Bonsoir professeur Rogue .

Celui-ci se contenta de la regarder d'un air ennuyé et se dirigea vers les cachots, sans attendre sa colocataire . Celle-ci s'empressa de le suivre .

Arrivés dans les cachots, Severus balança sa cape sur le divan et fit face à Aline .

-Que voulez-vous prouver en vous faisant intégrer à Serpentard ? Il s'approcha d'elle à la toucher . Si vous nourrissez quelque sombre projet pour me pourrir la vie, je vous conseille de faire très attention et d'oublier cette idée immédiatement ! Lui intima-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux, d'une voix basse et profonde.

Aline ne s'y trompa pas . Cela sonnait comme un avertissement et comprit soudain la peur de Neville face à la terreur des cachots . Elle déglutit sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Il fut impressionné par son cran .

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai fait cela contre vous? C'est faux, résista-elle en priant pour qu'il s'éloigne un peu, étant coincée entre lui et le mur .

-Il me semble avoir aperçu un éclair de connivence entre Albus et vous . Je ne sais ce que ce vieux fou a encore été inventer, et cela avec votre concours . Ne croyez pas que vous allez me mener en bateau, je vous garantit que je vous ferai payer chaque mot ou attitude désobligeants à mon encontre, gronda-t-il .

Il lui semblait qu'à chaque mot il se rapprochait encore plus . Elle finit par se plaquer à la pierre, prête à gémir comme une pauvre bête pourchassée et acculée .

A son grand soulagement il fit brusquement volte face et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte . Elle ne demanda pas son reste et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre .


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 : PREMIER AVEU

Aline s'était couchée les nerfs tendus, repensant aux menaces à peine voilées du Maitre des potions. Il l'avait impressionnée, à la limite de la peur mais il lui suffit de penser à la façon dont elle avait dormi dans ses bras, pendant deux nuits, ainsi qu'aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé, pour être persuadée qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal physiquement. Psychologiquement, c'était autre chose! Il était très fort dans ce domaine et parvenait à terroriser les gens d'un seul regard. Elle venait d'en faire l'expérience.

Elle soupira, le sommeil la fuyant, décida d'aller s'installer dans le canapé. Elle serait plus près de Severus ainsi, n'osant pas se glisser dans son lit comme la veille. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'il avait laissé la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Il pensait malgré tout à son bien-être. Lentement, elle glissa dans le sommeil, réchauffée par les flammes joyeuses de la cheminée.

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, il grimaça, ayant très mal dormi. Il grogna en songeant qu'il avait son premier cours dans une heure, Serpentard et Griffondor de septième année réunis. Rien de tel pour le mettre de bonne humeur que la perspective de passer deux heures avec Potter, Granger, Weasley et Longdubat! Heureusement que ses chers Serpentard seraient là pour remonter le niveau. Il se réjouissait aussi de revoir son filleul Drago qu'il avait persuadé d'ignorer les incitations de Voldemort à le rejoindre et suivre ainsi les traces de son père Lucius.

En effet, Drago Malefoy avait passé une très mauvaise année, pressé par son père de prendre la marque des ténèbres. Il avait réussi à lui résister et quand Lucius lui avait fait part de la découverte du rôle de Severus, il avait eu enfin le courage de choisir son camp. Un soir le jeune homme était venu voir celui qu'il considérait comme son second père et lui avait annoncé que sa couverture était tombée et sa tête mise à prix. Il lui avait également avoué ne pas vouloir être du côté obscur et vouloir se battre avec lui et aux côtés de Dumbledore.

Severus avait à ce moment utilisé la legillimencie sur son filleul pendant qu'il parlait et avait vu qu'il était sincère. Il l'avait alors emmené au chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et ils avaient parlé toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore décide que Drago ne retournerait pas au manoir familiale, qu'il le placerait chez une de ses lointaines cousines, en Irlande. Puis il avait envoyé un hibou à Narcissa lui expliquant la situation. Apparemment, ce message n'avait pas été intercepté par Lucius puisque Narcissa avait répondu immédiatement qu'elle était soulagée que son fils soit à l'abri de l'influence de son père.

Il se leva, prit des habits propres et, surprit, découvrit Mademoiselle Détroit pelotonnée sur le divan, en plein sommeil. Il la contempla quelques instants, réalisant soudain pourquoi il avait mal dormi. Elle lui avait manqué! Elle avait manqué à ses bras, elle avait manqué à son corps. Les deux nuits qu'il avait passé contre elle avaient marquées sa peau et son subconscient. Pour un peu, il aurait pensé qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort ou qu'elle lui avait fait avaler un philtre d'amour.

Amour ?…! Non, certainement pas. C'était juste une réaction physique, le désir d'un homme pour une femme, une attirance, un truc vieux comme le monde en fait. Mais de l'amour non, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment et n'avait aucune intention de l'éprouver un jour. Sûr de ce fait, il gagna la salle de bain.

Le réveil d'Aline fut difficile. Elle se redressa lentement, des courbatures dans tout le corps. Péniblement, elle gagna sa chambre et fit quelques exercices de gymnastique pour dérouiller ses articulations. Quand elle revint dans le salon, habillée, elle ne vit pas l'occupant des lieux mais s'aperçut qu'il s'était arrêté quelques instants pour boire un café. Sa tasse était posée près d'un pot du breuvage et, sur une impulsion, s'en empara et posa ses lèvres là où s'étaient posées celle du Maitre des potions. Quand elle prit conscience de son geste, elle reposa vivement la tasse, se traitement mentalement d'adolescente attardée, se saisit de sa cape et courut rejoindre ses collègues pour le petit déjeuner.

Quand elle arriva, quelques élèves étaient déjà attablés. Elle s'assit à côté de Severus, lui murmurant un timide bonjour auquel il ne répondit pas, semblant très accaparé par le toast qu'il était occupé à beurrer.

Son indifférence lui donna un pincement au cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, son voisin s'éclipsa sans un mot pour gagner sa salle de cours.

Le sombre professeur avait besoin de s'isoler, de prendre la mesure des émotions qui le traversait quand il était en présence de la jeune femme. Il se sentait perdre pieds, sa ligne de conduite habituelle avec les femmes se trouvant largement déviée quand il songeait à elle. Il s'était surprit à regretter le fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue le retrouver au cours de la nuit pour partager sa chaleur avec lui. Ca ne pouvait plus durer! Il allait demander à Albus de lui trouver un appartement, une chambre, n'importe quoi, mais qu'il l'éloigne de lui! Il en allait de son équilibre.

Pourquoi cette femme le troublait-il à ce point? Quand elle était proche de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie. Celle de l'emporter dans son lit et de lui faire l'amour pendant des heures. Il fut sortit du marasme de ses pensées par du bruit provenant du couloir, les élèves arrivant pour leur premier cours. Il alla ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque et un seul de ses regards suffit à imposer le silence. Il les fit entrer et le cours commença.

Aline, loin de se douter des pensées du professeur Rogue, se rendit au bureau du directeur pour l'aider dans ses retranscriptions, comme il venait de le lui demander. Le vieil homme l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui présenta un gros livre ancien, à partir duquel elle aurait à recueillir les sorts de guérisons . C'était avant tout un travail de lecture, tout à fait à sa portée. Ravie de se cultiver sur la magie, elle s'empressa de se mettre au travail à une table qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Elle finissait de remplir son quatrième parchemin quand Albus la tira de son ouvrage en lui apportant une tasse de thé. Elle lui sourit, surprise de constater qu'elle travaillait depuis plus de deux heures. Le vieil homme s'installa dans son fauteuil en face d'elle et la regarda d'un air bienveillant.

-Dites-moi mon petit, comment les choses se passent-elles avec Severus? Vous traite-t-il bien?

Elle prit tout son temps pour boire une gorgée de thé, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre.

-Le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un de très solitaire qui n'apprécie pas vraiment de m'avoir dans ses jambes mais il reste très correct et notre cohabitation se passe relativement bien.

Il lui sembla que le regard bleu fouillait son âme. Il eut un soupir et s'enquit:

-J'espère que vous ne faites plus de cauchemars et que vos nuits sont paisibles.

Elle rougit légèrement en lui assurant qu'elle dormait bien maintenant.

-Il est vrai que Severus est un solitaire mais je pense que vous êtes à même de combler sa solitud . Quels sont vos sentiments envers lui? Lui demanda-t-il droit dans les yeux.

Aline se ratatina dans son siège, mal à l'aise face à la question directe d'Albus. Il eut une moue amusée et lui glissa:

-Sachez Miss que certains sorciers ont le pouvoir de lire dans l'esprit de ceux qui leur font face. Pour votre information, le professeur Rogue excelle dans cet art. Pour ma part je sens en vous un sentiment grandir pour lui, même si vous faites tout pour le cacher. Votre demande au choipeaux de vous intégrer à Serpentard en est la preuve. Quoi de mieux pour obliger le directeur de cette Maison à prendre considération de vous, n'est-ce-pas?

-Mais, comment savez-vous que je le lui ai demandé? balbutia-t-elle.

Il prit un air mystérieux .

-Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon école, ma chère amie. C'est fortement souhaitable pour un directeur. Je sais qui aime qui, qui déteste qui et même…qui dort avec qui, lui précisa-t-il.

A l'air effaré de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Ne croyez pas que je trouve à redire sur ce fait, au contraire. Je souhaite juste que les choses se déroulent du mieux possible entre vous. Et si des sentiments pouvaient se révéler grâce à votre promiscuité, j'en serais le premier ravi. Mais vous allez devoir vous battre, Severus ne se laissera pas attraper facilement, j'en ai peur.

Aline rendit les armes face à la gentillesse de son ainé. Elle se confia:

-Je ne sais pas quels sont les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Il m'a gardé dans ses bras lors de la première nuit, des rêves horribles ne me laissant pas de paix. Puis le deuxième soir, il m'a refusé son réconfort. Alors je me suis glissée dans son lit à son insu pour m'endormir dans sa chaleur. Il m'a reproché ensuite ces moments puis par deux fois m'a embrassé, je dois dire avec passion, pour être encore plus froid au fil des heures. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec lui, il est très…changeant.

-A mon avis vous lui faites peur. Il est certainement déstabilisé par ce qu'il ressent. Soyez attentive à lui, prenez ce qu'il vous donnera et rendez lui le double. Mais rendez-lui aussi la monnaie de ses pièces. Ne vous laissez pas écraser par ses sarcasmes. Vous êtes assez forte pour ça. Votre volonté à être répartie à Serpentard est la preuve que vous êtes capable de lui tenir tête et d'agir avec les qualités de cette Maison que sont la ruse et l'énergie pour réussir ce qu'elle entreprend.

Il eut un sourire et lui conseilla de se remettre au travail pour éviter de trop cogiter sur la question, que tout viendrait en temps et en heure.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13 : PETITE RECONCILIATION

Aline ne descendit pas manger ce midi là, pour voir Severus faire la tête, ce n'était pas la peine. Au grand dam d'Albus, elle demanda à un elfe de lui monter un sandwich qu'elle prit tout juste le temps de manger, complètement absorbée par son travail. Elle était fascinée par ce qu'elle découvrait. La guérison de maladie ou de blessure s'effectuait souvent à l'aide d'un mouvement baguette ajouté à une formule.

Elle quitta le bureau du directeur à dix huit heures trente pour gagner directement la grande salle car elle mourait de faim. Severus la regarda s'installer près de lui un sourcil levé.

-Albus vous retenait-il prisonnière pour que vous ne nous fassiez l'honneur de votre gracieuse présence pour le déjeuner?

-Mon travail me passionnait trop pour que j'ai envie de le délaisser pour retrouver la fraîcheur de la vôtre de présence! Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il eut un rictus amusé.

-Vos réparties m'ont manqué. Les élèves ont été remarquablement calmes aujourd'hui et j'ai grand plaisir à vous retrouver pour mettre un peu de sel dans cette journée bien morose.

-Vous essayez de me dire que vous n'avez pas retiré de points aux Griffondor?

-Pas un seul.

Elle le regarda intensément.

-Qui êtes-vous? Sortez de ce corps! Qu'avez-vous fait de Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots!

-Il est toujours là, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien ne le fera changer. Il reste immuable.

Elle comprit bien le message transmis sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais curieusement, cela ne fit que renforcer son intention de faire fondre ce bloc de glace et elle avait quelques idées sur la manière. Elle avait deviné le désir qu'elle lui inspirait et l'avait même très bien perçu quand il l'avait serrée contre lui la veille. La pression du membre durcit contre son bassin lui avait laissé entrevoir des moments intenses et sa libido, depuis longtemps endormie, s'était brusquement rappelée à elle, ne lui laissant guère de répit.

Elle savait bien qu'un homme ne pouvait résister longtemps à l'appel des sens, à moins d'être particulièrement fort mentalement. Severus craquera! Elle s'en fit le serment. Et après, elle espérait qu'il laisserait se développer les sentiments auxquels elle aspirait.

Rien ne serait simple. L'issue de la guerre était incertaine, personne ne pouvait dire si Harry Potter réussirait à éliminer Voldemort, ni même s'ils s'en sortiraient vivants. Mrs Pince lui avait apprit que Severus avait prit beaucoup de risque en défiant le seigneur des ténèbres et que celui-ci voudrait probablement le tuer pour le punir de sa trahison. Aline avait peur pour lui mais qui était-elle pour pouvoir espérer le sauver? Même si elle avait une baguette, qu'en ferait-elle? La magie ne lui arriverait pas dessus comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts.

Elle sursauta au son de la voix de velours de son voisin à son oreille.

-Que ce passe-t-il dans cette petite tête pour afficher un visage si grave?

-Je pensait à la guerre et à tous ces enfants devant nous qui devrons se battre et peut-être mourir.

-C'est la dure réalité de notre monde actuel, Miss. Tous ceux que vous voyez dans cette salle sont engagé dans un combat inégal. De puissants Mangemorts guidés par un maitre fou contre des enfants et leurs professeurs.

-Les sorciers n'ont donc pas de gouvernement, d'armée?

-Le ministère de la magie viens de tomber aux mains du seigneur de ténèbres et qui peut dire si les aurors, les chasseurs de mages noirs, resteront fidèles à Dumbledore ou rejoindront les forces du mal …

-Mais alors quelle est la solution?

-Se battre jusqu'au dernier s'il le faut et espérer que Potter aura un éclair de génie et réussira à contrecarrer les plans de Tom Jedusor. Mais pour l'heure, ne pensez plus à ces tristes perspectives, prenez donc une part de ce gâteau au chocolat qui paraît délicieux.

La jeune femme était surprise par l'effort de Severus pour se montrer un peu plus agréable. S'était-il fait remonter les bretelles par le directeur? Elle en doutait, le sombre professeur n'admettrait pas la leçon. Elle se servit malgré tout du dessert …

Les élèvés se levèrent par groupes, se rendant dans leurs salles communes. Severus accompagna Aline vers les cachots, la laissant devant le tableau marquant ses quartiers en lui souhaitant bonsoir et revenant sur ses pas car il avait un travail à terminer dans son laboratoire. La jeune femme franchit la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, elle revêtit un long tee-shirt qu'elle recouvrit d'un peignoir moelleux puis s'installa dans le canapé avec un livre.

Elle lut un long moment puis s'apercevant qu'il était déjà onze heures, le professeur n'étant pas encore rentré, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Avec un soupir d'aise, elle quittait son peignoir quand elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. Sans réfléchir, elle se rendit dans la pièce dans sa tenue de nuit.

Severus perçut un mouvement et tournant la tête dans sa direction, sentit son sang circuler plus vite dans ses veines. Aline était là, devant lui, presque nue, le tee-shirt ne lui arrivant qu'à mi-cuisses.

-Je vous attendais, espérant boire un verre avec vous mais ne vous voyant pas revenir, j'allais me coucher, lui dit-elle.

-Si le verre est toujours d'actualité, aller mettre quelque chose sur vous, s'il vous plait.

Aline eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Auriez-vous peur de ne pas pouvoir me résister? lui lança-t-elle d'un ton provoquant .

-J'étais disposé à vous présenter mes excuses pour vous avoir effrayée hier soir mais je pense que je vais plutôt vous flanquer la fessée que vous méritez pour vous promener dans cette tenue chez moi, gronda-t-il.

Ce comportement très Serpentard de la part de la jeune femme le surprenait. Il l'avait au début prise pour une jeune femme sage, posée et douce. Mais au fil des jours, elle se révélait combattante et n'hésitait pas à le contredire ou à le provoquer. Jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller? Il avait bien envie de le découvrir …

Quand elle revint, il était en train de leur servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Il vit avec soulagement qu'elle avait revêtu un peignoir et ils se mirent à déguster leurs verres devant le feu, confortablement installés sur le divan. Le silence les enveloppait, seulement troublé par les crépitements du feu Une douce torpeur envahit Aline qui se laissa aller à poser doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Elle le sentit se raidir légèrement mais ne bougea pas. Peu à peu il se détendit et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, les yeux fixée sur les flammes dansantes de la cheminée.

Après ce qui parut des heures à Aline, le Maitre des potions se redressa lentement, la croyant endormie. Il posa son regard sur elle et lui susurra d'une voix rauque et basse:

-Allez vous coucher, vous tombez de fatigue.

Elle fixa les iris sombres et souffla:

-Je n'irai me coucher que si vous venez avec moi!

Il poussa un profond soupir et murmura:

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demander. Passer une autre nuit avec vous est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Ne vous as-t-il rien manqué la nuit dernière? Ne vous êtes-vous pas réveillé en vous sentant mal, en ayant froid? Parce que moi j'ai ressentit tout cela.

-C'est de la folie, je vous répète que je ne suis pas de bois. Si nous nous retrouvons encore dans le même lit, je ne répond plus de moi.

-Nous sommes deux adultes, consentants, libres de toute attache. Où est le mal? Je vais me coucher mais je vous demande juste d'y réfléchir.

Elle partit dans sa chambre sans plus un regard pour lui. Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain et laissa la douche le détendre un long moment. Il se sécha et prit la direction de sa chambre mais, regardant la porte de celle d'Aline, il prit sa décision et y entra doucement. La bougie qu'elle avait laissé allumée éclairait son visage endormi. Il souffla sur la chandelle et se coucha avec précaution près d'elle, faisant tout pour ne pas la réveiller, doutant de pouvoir lui résister. Il se colla contre son dos, un bras entourant son corps et s'endormit sans voir le petit sourire apaisé de la jeune femme. Elle avait réussi!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14 : ENCORE DES INTERROGATIONS

Un léger effleurement sur sa joue éveilla Severus. Une douce bouche déposa un baiser sur la sienne. Ses yeux croisèrent deux iris noisettes quand il les ouvrit.

-Bonjour, souffla Aline.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il. Maintenant faites-moi plaisir, sortez vite de ce lit.

La voix grave et sérieuse du Maitre des potions poussa Aline à obéir. Elle se leva, prit des vêtements et gagna la salle de bain.

Resté seul, Severus enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et enjoignit mentalement à son corps de se calmer. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Le désir l'avait réveillé dans la nuit et il était resté au moins deux heures sans dormir, à tenter d'ignorer les vagues de chaleur dans ses reins. Il s'était finalement rendormi et se sentait malgré tout reposé.

Il regagna sa chambre pour s'habiller, se demandant comment faire pour ne pas devenir fou. Laisser libre cours à la passion ? Non ,décidément non, jamais il ne sacrifierait sa liberté et son indépendance pour une femme. D'un autre côté, s'il assouvissait son fantasme une bonne fois pour toute, il serait sans doute libéré de cette folle attirance. Oui mais comment faire ensuite pour faire comprendre à cette femme et surtout à Albus, qu'elle devrait quitter ses quartiers puisqu'il ne la supporterait pas chez lui après ça. Surtout si elle avait le mauvais goût de s'attacher et de vouloir poursuivre la relation!

Il sentait une migraine poindre alors qu'il se rendait dans sa salle de classe sans être passé par le petit déjeuner, ne voulant pas croiser celle qui était la cause de ses tourments. Celle-ci, loin des cogitations qui agitaient le professeur, gagna la bibliothèque. Avant l'ouverture de celle-ci, elle fit part de la demande de certains élèves qui aimerait des horaires d'ouvertures plus adaptés à leur rythme scolaire. Elles en discutèrent, Mrs Pince refusant catégoriquement de rester après dix huit heure trente. Après d'âpres tractations, elles conclurent que la bibliothécaire assurerait la tenue de la salle de sept heures du matin jusqu'à quatorze heures trente et Aline la reprendrait de quatorze heure trente jusqu'à vingt deux heures, heure à laquelle commençait le couvre-feu. Elles fermeraient une heure pour les repas.

Mrs Pince était ravie d'avoir les après-midi pour elle et elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur pour lui soumettre leur proposition. Albus se déclara satisfait de ces arrangements et félicita les deux femmes pour leur entente et leur prise en compte des souhaits des élèves.

La bibliothécaire regagna son poste alors qu'Aline s'installait à sa table de travail pour terminer le recensement des sorts de guérison. Cela lui prit la matinée et elle déposa ses parchemins sur le bureau du Maitre de Poudlard, descendant ensuite avec lui pour le déjeuner.

Tout au long de la matinée, le directeur avait parut soucieux. Il demanda à Severus de le rejoindre dans son bureau à la fin des cours.

A dix sept heures, le professeur de potions se présenta chez Albus qu'il trouva debout devant la fenêtre, regardant de gros nuages noirs grossir puis s'effilocher au-dessus de l'école. En entendant entrer son collègue, il murmura sans quitter l'horizon des yeux:

-Il s'approche de plus en plus Severus, nous devons nous tenir sur nos gardes.

-En effet, ma marque devient de plus en plus noire.

-Te fait-elle souffrir?

-Elle m'a brûlé très fort quand le seigneur des ténèbres s'est aperçut de ma trahison, depuis je ne la sens plus.

-Quelque part c'est une bonne nouvelle, cela signifie qu'il n'a plus d'emprise sur toi, soupira-t-il. Et sinon, comment se passe ta cohabitation avec Mademoiselle Détroit?

Severus prit un temps pour répondre, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Puis se résolut à se confier à son vieil ami.

-Mademoiselle Détroit est très…dérangeante pour moi. Je ne sais quoi faire d'elle.

-Ressentirait-tu quelque attirance pour notre amie?

-Quoique je ressente, je ne dois pas y céde . Ma vie est trop compliquée pour m'encombrer d'une femme. Qui sait si je serai encore en vie dans quelques mois. De plus une liaison est impensable pour moi. Je suis habitué à être seul, je ne supporterais pas d'être entravé .

-L'amour n'est pas une entrave, mon garçon. L'amour est un don de soi, des deux côté et la passion est un moteur très puissant. Par amour un être est capable de se dépasser, de vaincre tous les obstacles. Et surtout, il rend heureux. N'aimerait-tu pas être heureux? Avoir quelqu'un qui t'attende le soir et qui réchauffe ton lit? Même si elle le fait déjà, elle pourrait t'apporter beaucoup plus, crois-moi!

Le froid professeur eut un mouvement brusque d'humeur en entendant les paroles du vieil homme.

-J'apprécierais que vous ignoriez certains détails!

-Allons, allons Severus! Le fait que vous dormiez ensemble ne me dérange pas du tout. Je me fais surtout du soucis pour ta santé mentale! sourit-il.

-Je ne suis pas en manque, Albus.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela, mais pour le bien-être de tes élèves, fais en sorte de ne pas être frustré. Aline est une femme séduisante et attachante et mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle n'attend qu'un geste de toi pour faire ton bonheur.

-Arrêtez de discuter avec votre petit doigt, ce n'est pas sain! Et cesser de vous immiscer dans mes affaires de cœur!

-Ah, tu reconnait que ton cœur est concerné!

-Bonsoir Albus, gronda-t-il.

Et il sortit dans un grand envol de cape laissant son vieil ami rire seul.

Les jours passèrent, chacun plongé dans son travail. Severus donnait ses cours et fabriquait les potions pour l'infirmerie et Sainte Mangouste. Aline quant à elle, partageait son temps entre le bureau de Dumbledore et la bibliothèque. Elle se lia d'amitié avec Hermione qui passait tout son temps libre dans cette salle, étudiant comme jamais en vue des Aspic .

Aline avait écrit plusieurs fois des courriers pour sa famille qu'albus transmettait à son frère Abelforth vivant à Pré-Au-Lard qu'il se chargeait lui-même de poster dans une boite moldue.

La vie des habitants des cachots était bien réglée. Quand elle arrivait le soir vers vingt deux heures trente, elle passait à la salle de bain puis allait se coucher près de Severus endormi. La nuit les voyait dormir enlacés, et au petit matin, le Maitre des potions se levait avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Alors la journée commençait.

Severus s'accommodait de cette intimité. Des élancements de désir le maintenait éveillé parfois mais il réussissait tant bien que mal à gérer son corps, préférant cela plutôt que de se priver de la chaleur et de la douceur de ses nuits. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait à personne, même sous doloris.

Par contre, Aline avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de couvrir de baiser l'homme endormi qu'elle trouvait le soir, lorsqu'elle se glissait dans le lit chaud de sa présence. Elle mourait d'envie de le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et lui fasse l'amour. Son corps le réclamait à grands cris mais elle réfrénait ses pulsions, sachant que ce serait la fin de cette intimité précieuse.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15 : PREPARATION DE NOËL

Noël. Aline ignorait que les sorciers fêtaient ce jour de commémoration de la Chrétienté. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Albus décréta un grand bal, le samedi suivant, veille du jour où les élèves reprenaient le train pour regagner leurs famille pour fêter Noël chez eux.

Ayant été privés du bal de Halloween pour des raisons de sécurité, les élèves ne se tinrent plus de joie et d'impatiente. Ils partirent vite préparer leurs effets en vue de cette soirée qui n'aurait pourtant lieu que cinq jours plus tard. Le directeur de Poudlard était conscient que la guerre se rapprochait de plus en plus, des mouvements de Mangemorts étant signalés de plus en plus fréquemment. Il avait décidé que les jeunes avaient le droit de s'amuser et avait renforcé les défenses magiques de l'école avec l'aide des professeurs. De plus, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix seraient présents pour protéger les festivités.

Bien évidemment, Severus avait laissé éclater sa mauvaise humeur à cette annonce, prétextant que l'inattention de chacun à ce moment pouvait conduire le seigneur des ténèbres à s'introduire dans l'école, profitant de la fête. Ce à quoi Albus avait rétorqué avec un sourire qu'il ne laisserait pas la peur lui dicter sa conduite et qu'il conseillait à son professeur de potions de se rendre à Prés-Au-Lard faire l'acquisition d'un smoking pour être digne de la beauté de Mademoiselle Détroit qui serait sa cavalière!

Aline avait failli s'étouffer de rire de la réaction de Severus. Il avait regardé le directeur avec des yeux ronds, se demandant s'il ne devait pas appeler les psycomages de Sainte Mangouste. Puis s'était levé de table et était sorti de la grande salle dans un furieux envol de cape, en traitant son ami de « vieux sénile, citronné du cerveau, tout juste bon à enfermer dans une cellule d'un hôpital psychiatrique moldu! ». La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivie par l'ensemble des professeurs et les quelques élèves encore présents. Décidément, le Maitre des potions était immuable!

Les deux jours passèrent très vite pour Aline, si bien que quand le matin de la fête arriva, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune tenue appropriée. Laissant ce problème, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, dans un coin de sa tête, elle gagna la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre. En effet, le samedi et le dimanche cette salle demeurait ouverte, Mrs Pince et elle-même assurant les horaires habituels sur demande des élèves voulant travailler. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Hermione, accompagnée cette fois de la jeune fille rousse, tendre amie de Harry Potter. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de Ginny, la plus jeune de la famille Weasley.

-Bonjour les filles, déjà dans les livres ce matin?

-Bonjour Aline, je te présente Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron. Je lui parle de toi depuis des semaines et elle meure d'envie de te connaître.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Détroit, c'est vrai, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi aussi Ginny, mais mon prénom est Aline et tutoies-moi, s'il te plait, sinon j'aurai l'impression d'avoir le même âge que le directeur! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous cherchez dans ce livre « Sorts Domestiques »?

-Hermione cherche quelque chose pour lisser ses cheveux pour le bal. Au fait, comment vas-tu t'habiller?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait un bal! répondit-elle, gênée par le mystère de sa présence dans cette école.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, complices, saisirent chacune une main de leur amie et l'entraînèrent vers leur dortoir. Là, Hermione ouvrit son placard et sortit une grande jupe bordeaux et un chemisier de soie beige. Aline sourit de la gentillesse des jeunes filles alors que Ginny arrivait avec une trousse pleine de produits de maquillage. Elle eut une moue devant la taille des vêtements, Hermione étant beaucoup plus mince qu'elle. Celle-ci remarqua l'air sceptique d'Aline et lui dit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la magie fait des miracles dans tous les domaines.

Elle prit sa baguette, la promena sur la jupe et le chemisier qui s'agrandirent sous les yeux stupéfait de la jeune femme.

-Incroyable, souffla-t-elle, tu es géniale Hermione!

-Allez essaies-les, la pressa Ginny.

Aline se enleva ses vêtements et revêtit les effets d'Hermione. Ils lui allaient parfaitement. Mais quelque chose la gênait.

-Hermione, j'ai cru comprendre que les couleurs de Serpentard étaient le vert et l'argent. Peux-tu faire quelque chose?

Hermione poussa un soupir .

-Désolée, là je ne sais pas comment faire. Tu devras te contenter de ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'adore pour m'avoir retiré une épine du pied. Je ne ma voyait pas participer à cette soirée en jean! Merci.

-Tu viendras après le repas, je te maquillerai, lui proposa Ginny.

-Volontiers. Je ne suis pas très douée . Merci les filles, je vous revaudrai ça un jour!

Et elle partit en direction des cachots pour accrocher les vêtements dans son armoire. En sortant de sa chambre, elle heurta son colocataire qui sortait de la sienne. Le choc manqua de la faire tomber et il la retint de justesse par les bras.

-Mais bon sang, faites attention! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là, d'abord! grogna-t-il.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, Severus, fit ironiquement Aline. Je rangeais des vêtement prêtés par Hermione pour ce soir.

-Puisse Merlin m'épargner cette soirée! Bougonna-t-il.

Aline eut un sourire malicieux et lui proposa:

-Voulez-vous m'accompagner pour le déjeuner, il est l'heure. Cela vous fera un entraînement pour ce soir, car je vous rappelle que vous êtes mon cavalier.

Severus eut une grimace qui signifiait bien ce qu'il pensait des idées d'Albus et ils se retrouvèrent à cheminer dans les couloirs des cachots.

-Les cavaliers sont sensés se tenir par le bras! Susurra-t-elle, les yeux à demi fermés.

Il s'arrêta, la regarda fixement puis, alors qu'elle se disait qu'il allait la planter là, il leva les yeux au ciel et saisi son coude pour la pousser à avancer. Aline sentit un frisson la traverser au contact de la main chaude sur son bras. Elle avait tellement envie de se blottir contre lui, à l'instar de la nuit!

Ils gagnèrent la grande salle et Severus ne lâcha son bras que pour lui présenter sa chaise, sur laquelle elle prit place avec le sourire.

-Merci mon prince.

-De rien gente dame, lui renvoya-t-il avec un rictus ironique.

Les professeurs attablés suivirent cette scène surréaliste d'un air ébahi. Même si le geste était ironique, le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais eu d'attitude de ce genre avec qui que ce soit. Cette Mademoiselle Détroit avait vraiment une certaine influence sur lui!

Le repas se déroula dans l'impatiente et la fébrilité, les élèves étant très excités par le bal. On voyait des papiers voler de garçons à fille, et les réponses des filles parvenir aux garçons, parfois déçus, parfois réjouis par la missive. C'était la dernière ligne droite, il fallait absolument trouver une cavalière sous peine de subir les moqueries de ses camarades.

Aline regardait cela, amusée. Les jeunes étaient tous les mêmes, à chaque génération, dans le monde moldu comme dans le monde sorcier. Quelque part, cela la rassura. Elle ne se sentait pas si étrangère que ça, sauf dans les moments comme ce matin, quand Hermione avait ajusté à sa taille la jupe et le chemisier. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait à l'aise. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était une moldue et beaucoup cherchaient à apprendre d'elle les us et coutumes de son monde et l'aidaient volontiers à l'aide de leur magie. A part quelques Serpentards!

Les tables furent débarrassées et le directeur pria ses professeurs et les autres adultes de le rejoindre dans la salle commune des enseignants. Une importante réunion se tiendrait dans quelques minutes. Aline interrogea Severus du regard, se demandant si elle était concernée par cette injonction. Il lui fit un simple signe de tête pour l'inviter à le suivre.


	16. Chapter 16

Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, Eladora, PourquoiPasLui, Atlana61, Celemia, Clnia, azzn, Athina, Claire Rogue, Flaye's, dites-moi si ce prochain chapitre vous plait…

CHAPITRE 16 : ORGANISATION

Cinq personnes étaient réparties autour des tables de la salle des professeurs. Quand Aline entra, elle eut la surprise de se trouver face à un homme grand et fort, un œil en porcelaine fixé à la place de celui manquant. L'appendice roula dans tous les sens alors qu'il l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Elle réprima un mouvement de recul que Severus perçut pourtant.

-Maugrey, cesse donc de mettre mal à l'aise Mademoiselle Détroit, tu connais tout sur elle, alors laisses-la tranquille! lui intima-t-il.

-Tout doux Rogue, j'admire, c'est tout!

-Alors admire de loin, pour ton bien, suggéra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Alastor Maugrey dit « Maugrey fol oeil » fit tourner son œil à toute vitesse et alla s'asseoir en claudiquant en bout de table. Severus mit une main dans son dos et la guida pour la faire asseoir à côté d'une curieuse jeune femme brune aux cheveux mi-longs, ébouriffés. Elles se firent un timide sourire et la sorcière lui tendit la main en lui disant:

-Salut, moi c'est Tonks. Tu es Aline, c'est ça? Dis-donc, Rogue est drôlement protecteur! On ne le connaîtrait pas, on penserait qu'il est amoureux!

Aline fut sauvée par l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre et devait bien s'avouer que la réaction de Severus à la déclaration de l'auror était surprenante. De plus elle sentait encore la chaleur de la main du Maitre des potions dans son dos.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix d'Albus.

-Merci à tous les professeurs et employés de cette école et merci aussi à vous cinq, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour votre présence. Je voudrais expliquer à chacun les dispositions prises pour assurer la sécurité de la fête de ce soir. En effet, comme Severus me l'a fait entendre il y a quelques jours, Voldemort pourrait profiter que nous ayons l'esprit à la fête pour s'introduire dans l'école et attaquer.

Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre de part et d'autre de la table. Albus fit revenir le silence et poursuivit.

-C'est pourquoi, je demanderait à tous d'être vigilants. Les professeurs resteront avec les élèves, c'est leur place, ainsi que Mrs Pince, Mrs Pomfresh et Mademoiselle Détroit. Angus Rusard fera des rondes dans les couloirs, tout comme Miss Tonks et Remus Lupin, qui connaissent parfaitement les lieux. Quant à Arthur, Alastor et Miss Vance, eux patrouilleront autour du château. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter?

-Il serait nécessaire de protéger les arrivées des souterrains, avança le professeur de potions.

-Très juste Severus, je te charge de sécuriser ces endroits cet après-midi, avec l'aide de Minerva et de sorts appropriés. Professeur Flitwick, vous devez neutraliser la salle sur demande. Personne ne doit pouvoir y entrer, ni en sortir.

-Bien professeur Dumbledore, couina le petit professeur.

-Ma boule de cristal ne m'annonce aucune catastrophe pour ce soir, Albus, ajouta Sybille Trelawnay à qui on ne demandait pourtant rien.

-Merci de nous rassurer, Sybille, sourit le vieil homme.

Grognement de Severus Rogue, petit rire étranglé de Nymphadora Tonks.

-Je vous en prie, Albus. C'est tout naturel. D'ailleurs mes oracles, que j'ai consulté ce matin, m'annoncent la fin de Voldemort sans combat car il est apparemment très malade!

Nouveau grognement de Severus Rogue, étouffement de Nymphadora Tonks.

-Ca, que ce soit un malade, on le sait depuis longtemps! Bougonna Maugrey.

Les cheveux de Tonks prirent soudain une teinte rose fluo alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de la pièce pour éclater de rire dans le couloir. Les membres de l'assemblée, à leur tour, ne purent retenir leur hilarité. Même le froid professeur, maitre des cachots, eut un rictus amusé.

-Bien, mes amis, je suis heureux de voir que la gravité de notre situation ne vous empêche pas de rire, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je vous propose maintenant de vaquer à nos occupations respectives et vous dis à ce soir. Rendez-vous dans le grand hall à dix neuf heure trente, juste après le repas. Le bal commencera à Vingt et une heure et se terminera à une heure du matin. A tout à l'heure.

Ils se levèrent tous, Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin vinrent saluer Severus et Aline.

-Bonjour Severus, comment vas-tu?

-Bien, Arthur. Lupin! Fit-il avec un signe de tête.

Remus lui répondit avec un sourire .

-Bonjour à toi. Mademoiselle Detroit, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que ce bon vieux Rogue ne vous en fait pas trop voir. Il serait bon que vous le déridiez un peu, il est un peu coincé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, en souriant.

-On se passera de tes commentaires, Lupin. Vas donc commencer tes rondes! lâcha le sombre professeur en entraînant la jeune femme à sa suite qui eut un sourire d'excuse pour les deux hommes membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui lui avaient paru très sympathiques.

Ils prirent le chemin des cachots. Le Maître des potions la laissa devant le tableau à la biche et partit retrouver Minerva pour neutraliser l'entrée des souterrains.

Aline se prélassa de longues minutes dans un bain bien chaud, parfumé au bois de santal puis, revêtue d'un peignoir sur ses sous-vêtements en dentelles noires, elle s'installa devant le feu pour lire.

Severus revint la chercher à dix huit heures, le repas étant avancé pour permettre à tous de se préparer pour le bal. Ils dinèrent dans une ambiance survoltée, tant tous avaient hâte que les réjouissances commencent. Tous…sauf Severus!

Enfin, tout le monde regagna ses quartiers pour s'apprêter. Aline se rendit dans le dortoir des Grffondors pour sa séance de maquillage avec Ginny, alors que les professeurs allaient se réunir une dernière fois avant la fête. Quand elle revint dans les cachots, elle entendit le bruit de la douche. Elle alla s'habiller et quand elle retourna dans le salon, elle vit Severus l'attendant debout devant la cheminée. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de détailler son visage, savamment maquillé, l'eye-liner faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux bruns, une légère touche de poudre faisant apparaître son teint encore plus velouté. Il eut soudain un froncement de sourcils.

-Votre tenue est un peu trop Griffondor à mon goût, allégua-t-il brusquement.

Médusée, elle le vit sortir sa baguette de sa manche et effleurer ses vêtements. Elle vit avec surprise sa jupe prendre une jolie teinte de vert foncé et son corsage devenir gris perle.

-Beaucoup mieux, murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours. Puis il lui tendit le bras qu'elle prit et il l'entraîna vers la grande salle.

Aline fut impressionnée par la décoration de l'endroit. Une multitude de bougies flottaient dans les airs. Un gigantesque sapin orné de guirlandes multicolores accueillait les convives à l'entrée. Une estrade sur laquelle avait prit place un petit orchestre était posée au fond et de nombreuses petites tables étaient dispersées dans toute la salle auxquelles s'étaient installés les élèves par affinité.

Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre à une plus grande table réservée aux professeurs. A ce moment Aline détailla son cavalier. Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir, comme à son habitude, mais la chemise blanche était remplacée par une d'une même teinte gris perle que son chemisier. A la place de sa robe de professeur, une longue veste cintrée noire faisait ressortir la largeur de ses épaules et la minceur de sa taille. Il avait beaucoup de classe.

L'orchestre attaqua un air moldu très en vogue. Des dizaines de jeunes s'élancèrent sur la piste pour se contorsionner à cœur joie. Aline les regardaient amusée, sans les rejoindre, n'ayant jamais vraiment aimé danser ces danses modernes. Au bout d'une heure, les flammes des bougies baissèrent d'intensité. Les musiciens se mirent à jouer une valse et la jeune femme sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle capta le regard du Maitre des Potions. Il la regardait intensément. Elle détourna les yeux et vit Albus lui faire un clin d'oeil en lui désignant l'homme d'un discret signe de tête. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et, se penchant vers le sombre professeur, lui murmura l'oreille:

-La valse m'a toujours donné des fourmis dans les jambes. Voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse?

Le regard noir se fixa dans le sien pendant plusieurs secondes. Alors qu'elle allait renoncer, il se leva, saisi sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Il posa sa main droite dans le creux de ses reins, de sa main gauche prit la sienne et la serrant contre lui, entama les pas de danse. Il la guidait d'une main sûre, leurs pas s'accordant à la perfection. Aline se sentait transportée par la musique et la proximité de l'homme. Plus il la faisait tourner, plus il la rapprochait de lui, son bassin collé au sien, la puissance de son désir s'incrustant contre son nombril. L'esprit et le corps en feu, elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, se sentant sombrer dans les abimes du plaisir.

Et soudain, tout dérapa …


	17. Chapter 17

Attention, lemon! Si vous ne voulez pas lire, attendez le prochain chapitre qui sera plus soft.

Si vous lisez, laissez-moi votre avis...

CHAPITRE 17 : ENFIN !

Severus l'éloigna de lui dans un gémissement sourd et brusquement lui saisi le bras pour l'entraîner presque au pas de course vers la sortie de la salle, sous le regard médusé de certains élèves. Ils dégringolèrent les escaliers, Aline cramponnée à son bras pour ne pas tomber, l'homme semblant pris de colère. Il murmura le mot de passe au tableau et propulsa la jeune femme dans la pièce. D'une main il déboutonna sa veste tenant toujours son bras de l'autre. Puis se penchant, il la souleva dans ses bras pour l'emporter d'un pas vif dans sa chambre.

-Vous allez avoir ce que vous cherchez depuis des mois, gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux noirs assombris par le désir. Ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite! Puis il la posa rudement sur ses pieds.

Bien loin d'avoir envie de se plaindre, Aline lui coupa la parole en posant ses lèvres sur celles fines du Maitre des potions. Il rendit les armes à ce moment, se radoucissant soudainement. Il prit tendrement le visage de celle qu'il allait honorer dans ses grandes mains, sa langue quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, ce qu'elle lui accorda bien volontiers. Leurs langues se mirent à se caresser, se goûter, se sucer, le désir montant de plus en plus en eux.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les larges épaules et firent glisser la veste noire pendant qu'il déboutonnait son chemisier de ses doigts agiles. Il baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir en voyant les deux magnifiques globes sous leur prison de dentelle noire. De sa langue, à travers le tissu, il vint lécher un mamelon durci par le plaisir, arrachant un cri sourd à Aline. Le deuxième subit le même sort, alors que de ses mains il tâtonnait et trouvait la fermeture éclair de la jupe qu'il fit tomber à ses pieds.

A ce moment, Aline ouvrit la chemise de Severus et infligea la même torture à ses tétons aussi durs que les siens. Un grondement guttural sortit de la gorge masculin. Il la poussa et l'assis avec douceur sur le lit, après avoir écarté la couette. Elle le fit approcher d'elle, le faisant rester debout et, le regardant dans les yeux, décrocha un par un les boutons de son pantalon. Il retint son souffle quand elle fit glisser le vêtement, entraînant au passage son boxer noir.

Aline descendit le regard vers l'évidence du désir de Severus et, le prenant à pleine main, posa les lèvres sur le gland brillant d'excitation. Il reprit brusquement son souffle, enfouit les main dans les cheveux de sa compagne et se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait la bouche chaude et douce. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques instants, il se dégagea doucement et, se penchant, enleva le soutien-gorge et le slip d'Aline. Il se mit à genou devant elle et lui relevant les jambes, déposa des baisers sur la peau douce de l'intérieur des cuisses féminines, remontant doucement. Aline gémit, écartant encore plus les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès à son antre secret. Il sourit contre les boucles brunes et audacieusement, glissa sa langue sur toute la longueur des lèvres, du bas jusqu'en haut, jusqu'à trouver le bourgeon gonflé qui reçut toutes ses attentions.

Elle fut submergée de plaisir, son bassin bougeant doucement suivant les mouvements de la langue de son amant. Elle gémit plus fort quand un long doigt glissa en elle. Il accorda le rythme de son doigt à celui de sa langue. Aline crut devenir folle. Alors qu'elle allait basculer, il cessa tout attouchement et retirant sa chemise en souriant face à son cri de frustration, il l'installa confortablement sur le lit et se positionna sur elle.

Doucement, il entra en elle, se concentrant sur la sensation unique qu'il éprouvait Les muscles internes de la femme le comprimait délicieusement, les vibrations lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps. Il s'arrêta un moment pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, quand même imposante, puis reprit sa progression d'une lenteur insupportable pour Aline. Elle glissa ses mains sur les reins de Severus et le força à plonger profondément en elle. Il eurent tous deux un cri sourd quand il butta au fond de la grotte inondée et chaude.

Il enfouit le visage dans le cou de sa maitresse, ne bougeant plus, le moindre mouvement manquant le faire jouir. Il ne se laisserait aller que quand il l'aurait comblée. Il redressa la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il débuta de légers aller-retour, puis accéléra, pressé par Aline qui sentait l'orgasme monter sous la pression du sexe enfoncé en elle. Ils furent pris de frénésie, leurs cris se répondant, leurs corps se parlant un langage vieux comme le monde. La jeune femme se sentit brusquement soulevée par une lame de fond et, ses ongles enfoncés dans le dos du Maitre des potion, se laissa aller au plaisir inouï de l'orgasme qu'il lui procurait.

A cet instant, Severus la ressentit au plus profond de ses reins et, ses muscles l'enserrant plus fort, il laissa libre court à sa passion et se mit à la prendre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement. Il explosa dans un cri, sa compagne le rejoignant dans un deuxième orgasme fulgurant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retira, encore dur, faisant frissonner Aline. S'apercevant ainsi de son état, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et l'entoura de sa main, sentant avec stupéfaction l'excitation remonter en elle.

Malicieusement, elle murmura à son oreille:

-Et bien, cher professeur, vous êtes en forme, dites-moi. Moi qui vous pensais de glace, je suis surprise de vous découvrir chaud bouillant.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, confirma-t-il de sa belle voix grave.

-Que puis-je donc faire pour vous?

-Etonnez-moi …la défia-t-il d'une voix lascive.

Il gémit quand elle l'enjamba et s'empala sur lui. Elle se mit à monter et descendre sur le sexe de Severus, exerçant une pression diabolique sur lui par son vagin. Il ferma les yeux, submergé par le plaisir.. Elle cessa brusquement tout mouvement pour contrôler l'orgasme qu'elle sentait monter en elle mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Il la saisit par les hanches, la fit basculer sous lui, plongea en elle et se mit à la pilonner avec fougue. Aline criait sous chaque coup de boutoir et fut proche de s'évanouir sous la jouissance, alors que Severus se libérait en elle dans un râle.

Un long moment plus tard, ils reposaient l'un en face de l'autre, Aline blottie contre Severus. Elle laissait errer ses doigts sur le torse de son amant, traçait des sillons , suivait les lignes d'anciennes cicatrices. Elle se sentait bien, le corps apaisé, l'esprit libre. Elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon et vit qu'il la regardait.

-Comment vous sentez-vous? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Etonnement bien.

-Allez-vous vous enfuir? souffla-t-elle. Car elle avait deviné qu'il n'était pas homme à se complaire dans les limbes post-coïtales.

Il resta quelques instant silencieux Puis il murmura d'une voix rauque.

-Non. Je suis trop fatigué et de plus, je suis dans mon lit. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Puis il ajouta, un sourire au coin des lèvres, en la rapprochant de lui:

-Et toi non plus!

Il la serra contre lui, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux puis prit ses lèvres pour un baiser d'une intensité et d'une tendresse qui amena les larmes aux yeux d'Aline. Elle se rendit compte que cet homme lui avait prit son cœur, certainement depuis longtemps. Ce qu'elle venait de partager avec lui avait servi de révélateur. L'intensité de la jouissance avait été telle qu'elle avait eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu de plaisir avant lui. Ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Christophe lui parut bien fade comparé à la volupté et à l'explosion de bonheur que son corps venait de connaître. Dés leur première fois, il avait su les gestes qui lui plaisait, il avait su comprendre et donner du plaisir à son corps.

Severus, quant à lui, songeait que de toutes ses expérience, celle-ci était la plus fantastique. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle exultation des sens et se promit de renouveler l'expérience au plus vite. Cette femme avait réussi à faire fondre la méfiance qu'il éprouvait envers ses congénères. Sa gentillesse et son ardeur à se donner à lui, lui tournait la tête. Il se sentait comme un homme neuf, se disant que tout était possible avec elle. Il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil réparateur, rejoignant sa belle dans le repos.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18 : ACCEPTATION

Très tôt, Aline ouvrit les yeux, savourant la plénitude d'être dans les bras du professeur. C'était un matin clair, le ciel était éclairé par un soleil timide, la neige ayant fait son apparition dans la nuit. Elle regarda l'homme à ses côté. Il dormait encore, le visage serein, le corps détendu. Elle sourit en pensant à la nuit qu' ils avaient passé. Après la tornade qui avait bouleversé leurs sens, ils s'étaient aimé deux autres fois, plus calmement, profitant pleinement des sensations qu'ils se procuraient. Elle était étonnée par la sensualité du Maitre des potions; cet homme à l'air si froid était plein d'ardeur et savait jouer de son corps à la manière d'un virtuose. Elle se rendormit, bien au chaud, dans le cocon protecteur des bras de Severus.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, deux iris d'onyx la contemplaient. Elle sourit, lui murmura un timide « bonjour ».

-Ce jour ne peut être que bon, puisqu'on se réveille ensemble pour une fois et que tu es dans mes bras, lui souffla-t-il.

-C'est la magie de Noël, je peux te dire qu'elle est plus forte que chez les moldus!

Severus rit doucement.

-Comment se passe le réveillon dans ton monde?

-Et bien cette année il a dû avoir lieu chez Patricia, l'an dernier Magalie l'ayant organisé. L'an prochain, ce sera chez moi…

Elle se rembrunit soudain en réalisant que le prochain Noël était compromit pour elle. Severus devina ce qu'elle pensait et la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Je te jure de tout faire pour que ce soit le cas.

-Seras-tu avec moi? demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il poussa un soupir.

-Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse.

-Reste en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande!

-Il y a quelques mois, l'idée de mourir ne me gênait pas, mais aujourd'hui, une magnifique raison me fait tenir à la vie. Un petit bout de femme agaçante, impertinente mais oh combien attachante a changé mon horizon.

Les paroles de Severus l'atteignirent en plein cœur. Elle approcha les lèvres de lui et prit sa bouche avec fougue. Le froid professeur sentit sa température interne monter d'un cran et la renversa sous lui …

Un long moment plus tard, Aline s'étira comme un chat en murmurant:

-J'ai faim!

-Encore? s'étonna-t-il, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

-Aurais-tu assez de force pour … me nourrir?

-Bien sûr! susurra-t-il à son oreille, une de ses mains commençant à courir sur sa hanche.

-Stop! s'écria-t-elle dans un éclat de rire, je veux à manger!

-Sombre frustratrice! gronda-t-il. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire et lui proposa: Prends la salle de bain en premier, je vais commander un petit déjeuner aux elfes de maison.

Il se leva, enfila son boxer puis un peignoir et se rendit dans le salon. Elle le suivit pour se rendre à la douche. Laissant l'eau chaude délasser son corps, elle repensa encore à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Quel plaisir elle avait ressenti! Pourrait-elle éclairer la vie du froid et sombre espion de Dumbledore? Et surtout, la laisserait-il faire? Elle avait apprit à connaître Severus Rogue et savait que ce serait un combat de tous les jours, âpre et difficile.

Elle finissait de s'habiller quand il entra dans la salle de bain en dénouant la ceinture de son peignoir. Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller et joueuse, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Voyant ça, il ne put empêcher un petit rire sourd sortir de sa gorge.

-File nous servir le café, le petit déjeuner est arrivé. Allez ouste! Et il la poussa dehors.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de la table basse et contempla l'énorme plateau qui y était posé. Il comportait un pot de café, du jus d'orange, du bacon grillé, des œufs brouillés, des toast, du beurre, de la confiture, le tout suffisamment pour tenir un siège. Elle servit deux tasses de café et deux verres de jus d'orange qu'elle se mit à siroter en attendant Severus. Il la rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien.

Severus se sentait bien. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais sentit aussi bien. Il découvrait une Mademoiselle Détroit pleine d'humour et de curiosité. Elle lui posait tout un tas de questions intelligentes sur la magie et les coutumes des sorciers. Et lui se surprenait à lui répondre calmement, sans ressentir le moindre agacement face à des questions plus personnelles. Elle avait osé le questionner sur son enfance et il ne s'était même pas énervé! Au contraire, il lui avait raconté, à mots couverts, les épreuves de ce petit garçon qu'il avait été, entre un père alcoolique et une mère faible parce que battue par son mari.

Elle l'avait surpris par sa réaction. Au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort, ce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il soit devenu si sombre, l'impact de son enfance sur son caractère d'adulte étant flagrant.

Il finirent de déjeuner, Severus renvoya le plateau d'un claquement de doigts. S'apercevant avec surprise qu'il était midi, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener, n'ayant pas besoin de se mettre à table après ce copieux petit déjeuner. Ils revêtirent de chaudes capes et leurs écharpes aux couleurs de Serpentard et sortirent du château. Se dirigeant vers le lac, la Maitre des Potions entoura les épaules d'Aline de son bras, la poussant à le tenir par la taille. Ils cheminèrent ainsi, tout au long du lac, dans le froid vivifiant de ce jour de Noël enneigé. Ils ne ressentaient pas l'envie de parler, se sentant en communion avec la nature et le silence.

Ils marchèrent pendant près de trois heures. De retour aux abords du château; ils virent Albus qui les attendait à la porte, les mains croisées sur son ventre, une lueur bienveillante au fond de ses yeux bleus. Aline s'attendait à ce que Severus ôte son bras d'elle mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte. Le directeur de Poudlard sourit en voyant le regard que lança la jeune femme à son ami. Un regard plein d'amour et de surprise face au geste de Severus. En effet, cet homme n'était pas du tout de ceux qui affichent leurs sentiments et était opposé à toute démonstration intime face à autrui. Le vieil homme était aussi étonné mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Accepteriez-vous de partager une tasse de thé avec un vieil homme seul, mes enfants?

-Volontiers Albus, il commence à faire froid, cela nous réchauffera.

Severus enleva son bras des épaules d'Aline et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à la suite d'Albus. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans de confortables fauteuils, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Les élèves sont-ils tous partis? s'enquit Aline.

-Oui, il ne reste plus que nous trois et Minerva. Aurons-nous le plaisir de vous avoir à table ce soir ou serez vous trop…occupés? demanda malicieusement le vieux professeur.

-Bien sûr que nous dinerons avec vous! S'empressa de dire Aline en rougissant légèrement.

Severus la regarda d'un air narquois, admirant la couleur coupable des joues de sa compagne. Albus se retint de rire et regarda son professeur des potions.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable de faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion sur votre relation. Non pas qu'elle me gêne, bien au contraire, je suis ravi de voir que ce que j'avais espéré se réalise. Le problème est que je soupçonne qu'un espion de Voldemort est en place dans Poudlard. Il est plus prudent qu'il n'ait pas de certitude quant à votre lien.

-Je comprends, mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour le démasquer.

-Justement, je comptais sur toi, Severus, et sur Drago. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il s'agit de Vincent Crabbe. Comme tu le sais, il s'est vanté à Drago d'avoir reçut la marque des ténèbres l'été dernier. Dés la rentrée, il faudra que ton filleul lui fasse part d'une information, fausse bien sûr, par exemple un déplacement de ta part au colloque de Berlin, la deuxième semaine de janvier. Des aurors allemands seront sur place pour guetter d'éventuels mangemorts. Nous serons ainsi sûrs et pourrons le neutraliser.

-Et si aucun comité d'accueil ne m'attend?

-Alors nous essayerons la même tactique avec Gregory Goyle, ce sont les deux seuls probables. Bien, ceci étant, nous avons une semaine de calme alors profitez-en pour vous reposer Enfin si je puis dire ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit encore rougir Aline. Merci de nous tenir compagnie ce soir, dix neuf heure, cela vous convient-il?

-Ce sera parfait, à tout à l'heure Albus.

Le Maitre des potions se leva et, tendant la main à sa tendre amie, l'entraîna vers la porte. Quand celle-ci se fut refermée sur eux, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller nous réchauffer d'une façon agréable?

-Je n'osais pas te le proposer, le taquina-t-elle.

Ils regagnèrent leurs quartiers et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que murmures et soupirs de plaisir…


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19 : L'ESPION

La semaine entre Noël et le premier janvier s'étira calmement. Aline profitait de ces journées pour lire et retranscrire des textes que lui donnait Albus, Severus corrigeait des copies et préparait ses cours. Ils ne sortaient de leurs quartiers que pour faire de longues ballades et retrouver à table le directeur et Minerva. Leurs nuits étaient enchantées, prenant tout leur temps pour se découvrir, se connaître et s'aimer.

La personnalité du froid Maitre des potions se réchauffait peu à peu au contact de la jeune femme. Il se surprenait à envisager la vie avec elle. Il oubliait peu à peu ses réticences à s'engager, même s'il ne lui promettait jamais rien. En fait, ils ne parlaient jamais de l'avenir mais, chacun de leur côté, ils y pensaient et construisaient petit à petit leur relation.

Aline avait apprit à déceler les prémices des mouvements d'humeur de son amant. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas un caractère facile, était souvent intransigeant et ne tolérait pas facilement la moindre faute de comportement ou de parole. Ainsi, il s'énervait parfois lorsque, sans être désordonnée, elle se laissait quelques fois aller à un certain désordre dans ses parchemins. Elle levait alors les yeux au ciel et s'empressait de ranger, non sans lui rappeler qu'il avait vécu trop longtemps seul et avait des manies de vieux garçon. Ce à quoi il répondait par un regard noir qui la faisait finalement rire. Il y avait un moment maintenant qu'il ne l'intimidait plus. Au grand dam du professeur Rogue!

Les élèves réintégrèrent l'école le deux janvier. Drago Malefoy était rentré de chez la cousine d'Albus la veille. Le directeur l'avait convoqué avec Severus pour mettre au point la stratégie pour confondre l'espion de Voldemort. Ainsi la fable selon laquelle le Maitre des potions devait se rendre à Berlin pour le séminaire de janvier fut transmise à Crabbe sitôt son arrivée. Drago, mine de rien, lut l'article du journal sur les Maîtres en potions devant se rendre à ce colloque et lâcha avoir entendu le professeur Rogue demander à Dumbledore s'il pouvait aménager ses horaires de cours afin de pouvoir s'y rendre. Preuve qu'il y allait et qu'ils seraient dispensés de potion pendant deux jours. Quel dommage, deux jours pendant lesquels les Griffondors ne perdraient pas de points!

Crabbe ne réagit pas, ce qui fit penser à Drago qu'ils s'étaient trompé de personne. Mais en le surveillant discrètement, il vit son ancien complice se lever une heure plus tard et sortir du château. Il le suivit de loin et s'aperçut qu'il se dirigeait vers la volière. Quelques instant plus tard, un hibou s'envolait, un parchemin accroché à la patte. Drago eut un sourire de triomphe et courut avertir son parrain.

Le cours reprirent, la vie suivit son cours. Le quinze janvier, on put lire dans les journaux que des mangemorts avaient été arrêtés à Berlin, au petit matin, dans une gare. Crabbe était bien l'espion. Si un doute subsistait, il se trahit en pâlissant à la vue de son professeur de potions quand celui-ci vint le chercher dans la salle des Serpentard, le soir de ce jour. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et balbutia:

-Pro… professeur Rogue, je vous croyait absent …

-Et certainement aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres? Veuillez me suivre, Mr Crabbe, nous allons rendre visite au directeur.

Crabbe se sentant acculé fit un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette mais Severus avait anticipé son geste.

-Stupéfix!

Le jeune garçon tomba raide, les yeux écarquillés, laissant passer toute la terreur qu'il ressentait. Il était fait!

Le maitre des potions le fit léviter le long des couloirs et des escaliers et ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci d'un sort, le ligota sur une chaise et lui lança un « enervatum ».

-Bonsoir Mr Crabbe. J'aimerais que vous parliez de vous-même, sans que nous soyons obligés de vous y contraindre d'une façon ou d'une autre …

Crabbe le regarda, une lueur de rébellion au fond des yeux. Il ne dit rien. Son directeur de Maison s'approcha de lui, d'une démarche menaçante et le fixa de son regard noir. Le jeune homme se raidit mais ne sortit pas de son mutisme. Alors son professeur pointa sa baguette sur lui et susurra:

-Ne me forcez pas à utiliser la manière forte Crabbe, je pourrais vous blesser accidentellement et vous renvoyer chez vous en plusieurs morceaux. Même votre mère ne vous reconnaîtra pas.

-Allons, allons Severus, inutile d'en arriver à ces extrémités. Je suis sûr que ce jeune garçon est un peu perdu et qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer sa confession. N'est-ce-pas Vincent?

Le ton bienveillant du directeur de Poudlard fit que le traitre se détendit un peu mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers son professeur de potions qui s'était un peu éloigné.

-Si je parle, le seigneur des ténèbres me tuera, gémit-il.

Severus Rogue le regarda avec un rictus méprisant.

-Il vous tuera de toute façon quand il saura que vous avez failli à votre mission. Il saura que votre rôle a été découvert. La seule façon de sauver votre peau est de nous dire ce que vous savez sur les plans de votre maitre.

-En effet Vincent, nous vous protègerons si vous nous aidez. Pensez à vos parents, vos frère et sœurs, vous voulez vivre sous le joug de cet homme, le servir toute votre vie, à genoux?

Crabbe était en sueur. La peur transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau et il était prit de tremblements.

-Je…je ne voulais pas avoir la marque au fond de moi, mais mon père m'a forcé. J'ai fait celui qui en était fier pour ne pas perdre la face devant Malefoy et Goyle …Si vous me jurez de me protéger, je vous dirai ce que je sais.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier! tonna le Maitre des potions. Je vous conseille de parler avant qu'un sort ne sorte malencontreusement de ma baguette.

Des étincelles crépitèrent au bout de la baguette de Severus ce qui suffit à faire rendre les armes à l'espion de Voldemort.

-Non….non…je vous en prie, je vais tout vous dire. Mon père a réussi à négocier avec les géants pour l'attaque de Poudlard qui doit avoir lieu bientôt.

-Quand? aboya le sombre professeur.

-Je…je ne sais pas encore, la prochaine réunion de mangemorts aura lieu demain soir.

-Comment faites-vous pour vous rendre à ces réunions? demanda Dumbledore , intrigué.

-J'ai appris à transplaner en aout, puisque j'ai eu dix sept ans, je n'ai plus la trace sur moi. Je transplane aux grilles de Poudlard, les réunions ayant toujours lieu la nuit, je n'ai jamais été repéré par quiconque de l'école, finit-il dans un souffle.

- Mr Crabbe, êtes-vous seul à Poudlard ou avez-vous des complices?

-Je suis le seul espion, le père de Goyle n'est pas en grâce auprès le seigneur des ténèbres aussi ne lui a-t-il pas fait la faveur de confier cette mission à Gregory, pour le punir. D'ailleurs Gregory n'a pas encore la marque…

-Bien, je ne vous cache pas que votre engagement est très grave et que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser libre de vos mouvements. Je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue et avec le professeur Mc Gonnagall. Aussi, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous garder prisonnier le temps de statuer sur votre devenir. Severus, veux-tu emmener ce jeune homme dans les cachots, tu trouveras bien une cellule confortable où Mr Crabbe pourra réfléchir à son avenir. Et en revenant, s'il te plait, préviens Minerva que nous l'attendons.

Le Maitre des potions libéra son élève et sortit avec lui.


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à Eladora qui ne manque jamais de laisser un petit mot à chaque chapitre…

Et voila la suite.

CHAPITRE 20 : LE PLAN DE SEVERUS

Severus et Minerva s'installèrent face au directeur. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient attendus quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand ils arrivèrent par la cheminée du bureau, Albus conjura des chaises pour qu'ils puissent prendre place. Nymphadora Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, avaient répondu à l'invitation de Dumbledore. Mis au courant de l'affaire Crabbe, tous réfléchissaient à ce qu'il convenait de faire face à la menace des géants. Ce fut le professeur Mc Gonnagall qui trouva la solution. Elle était la gardienne des statues et autres gargouilles de Poudlard et avait le pouvoir de les débloquer pour la défense du château.

Maugrey fit tourner son oeil à toute vitesse et suggéra:

-Et si on poussait Crabbe à nous servir d'espion chez son maitre? Il n'aurait aucun mal à être meilleur que Rogue!

Ce dernier fit un bond sur sa chaise et se tourna face à celui qui le dénigrait

-Crabbe ne tiendrait pas une minute face au seigneur des ténèbres. Il est de caractère si faible que son cerveau ne pourra jamais supporter une seconde de legillimancie. Il serait grillé en un instant et nous aussi. Il ne suffit pas d'être un gros balourd pour faire face à Voldemort, il faut un minimum d'intelligence et de réflexion, pour lui tenir tête, ce qui semble manquer cruellement à certains, murmura-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que les cachots.

-Allons, allons, la situation est trop sérieuse pour nous laisser aller à des reproches infondés, Alastor! Nous savons tous ce que Severus a fait pour l'Ordre, au péril quotidien de sa vie. Nous lui devons beaucoup et je ne laisserai personne l'oublier ou le nier. Il a été découvert en protégeant des enfants moldus. C'est tout à son honneur.

Le concerné eut un reniflement méprisant en considérant Maugrey d'un œil torve.

-Et toi, Severus, je te saurais gré de contenir ton agacement. L'idée d'Alastor est à proscrire car Severus a raison, Vincent Crabbe n'est qu'un enfant, pas bien futé de plus. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur lui.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, chacun essayant de trouver une solution.

Le Maitre des potions se leva.

-Je sais quoi faire. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs.

Albus se redressa sur son fauteuil, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demie lune.

-Quelle est ton idée?

-Le polynectar!

-Hors de question! Tu n'iras pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Plus maintenant! s'offusqua le vieil homme. Je refuse que tu mette ta vie en danger de cette façon. Si Voldemort découvre la supercherie, nous risquons de perdre cette guerre. Tu nous seras trop précieux lors de la bataille finale.

Maugrey eut un ricanement moqueur.

-Saint Severus, sauveur du monde sorcier, on aura tout vu!

Le sombre professeur, d'un mouvement rapide, piqua le bout de sa baguette sur la gorge de l'auror qui se raidit mais ne broncha pas.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite, exhorta le directeur, vous êtes pire que des gamins. Asseyez-vous et restez tranquille! Severus, il n'est pas question que tu te rendes au manoir de Voldemort sous les traits de Crabbe. C'est une idée idiote.

-Pas si idiote que ça, Albus, argua Arthur Weasley. Severus est capable de fermer son esprit, il ne risque rien de ce côté-là. Il lui suffirait juste de se fabriquer des souvenirs pouvant appartenir à Crabbe, les cours, la salle commune de sa Maison, lui-même à son poste de professeur, …Combien de temps dure l'effet du polynectar? demanda-t-il à Severus?

-Environ une heure mais je peux peut-être prolonger ses effets en ajoutant certains ingrédients. De toute façon, les réunions des Mangrmorts ne durent jamais si longtemps. C'est la seule solution Albus pour en apprendre plus sur ses plans d'attaque.

Le patron de l'Ordre du Phénix réfléchit quelques minutes, laissant son regard se promener sur l'assemblée de ses fidèles.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre idée, qui n'obligerait pas encore votre collègue à risquer encore sa vie?

-Je suis celui qui risque le moins Albus, tous ici vous avez de la famille, des enfants, moi je n'ai rien de tout ça, je ne manquerais à personne.

-Es-tu sûr de ça souffla le vieil homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son ami eut un rictus amer.

-Je vais le faire, je connais très bien les réactions du seigneur des ténèbres, je saurai s'il a des doutes et je pourrai fuir avant qu'il ne réagisse. Il faut absolument découvrir ce qu'il prépare et c'est la seule façon!

Le Maitre de Poudlard poussa un soupir de résignation, se rendant compte que c'était la seule façon de sauver Crabbe et d'en savoir plus sur les plans du fou.

-Très bien, Severus, si tu es sûr de toi et de la réussite de ton plan, vas-y, mais fais en sorte que je n'ai pas de mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à Mademoiselle Detroit.

A ces mots, les membres de l'ordre se tournèrent tous vers la Maitre des potions, des interrogations dans le regard, sauf Remus qui eut un petit sourire entendu et Maugrey qui émit un grognement désapprobateur.

Le froid professeur soutint ces regards défiant quiconque d'émettre un jugement.

Albus se leva et incita tout le monde à regagner ses pénates, ayant à discuter avec son ancien espion. Quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face, le silence s'éternisa. Le directeur regardait celui qu'il considérait comme son fils en se disant que cet homme avait un courage incroyable. Il risquait pire que la mort à se confronter au mage noir.

-Je dois le faire, Albus, pour nous tous et aussi pour Crabbe. Le seigneur des ténèbres le verra en moi donc il ne saura pas qu'il l'a trahi. Je suis tout à fait capable de remplir cette mission. Je voudrais juste que Mademoiselle Détroit ignore ce que je fais et que vous inventiez une excuse pour mon absence demain soir.

-Bien sûr, mon garçon, nous lui dirons que je t'ai envoyé chercher des documents que je garde en secret chez ma cousine et que tu rentreras dans la nuit.

L'homme resta sans rien dire quelques instants et souffla:

-Si…je ne devais pas revenir… puis-je compter sur vous pour la protéger?

-Tu reviendras, tu le sais. Elle sera en sécurité jusqu'à ton retour et tu la protègeras toi-même. Allez, va mon garçon et repose-toi car la nuit prochaine sera mouvementée pour toi. Bonne nuit .

-Bonne nuit Albus .

Severus se rendit directement à ses quartiers, l'heure du souper étant largement dépassée. Il appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte des sandwichs et s'installa devant la cheminée avec un verre de whisky pur feu.

Quand Aline rentra de la bibliothèque à dix heures trente, elle trouva son amant plongé dans un livre.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rendez-vous avec Dumbledore Quelque chose est arrivé?

-Non, pourquoi? Il me demandait simplement d'aller demain soir récupérer des documents en Irlande.

-Mais n'est-ce-pas dangereux avec tous ces Mangemorts à tes trousses? Pourquoi n'envoie-t-il pas quelqu'un de l'Ordre ou un autre professeur?

-Il n'a confiance qu'en moi pour cette mission. De plus je prendrai un avion moldu, je ne serai pas repéré et personne n'est au courant à part toi. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas avertir le seigneur des ténèbres?

-Je devrais, pour t'empêcher de partir! Combien de temps vas-tu me laisser seule, dans le froid et la tristesse?

Le coin de ses lèvres se relevèrent en ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

-A peine quelques heures mais je vais te donner des souvenirs pour te tenir compagnie pendant mon absence…

Il s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche si fluide et féline et l'enveloppa dans ses bras pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre…


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 21 : REUNION

Crabbe ayant finalement accepté de laisser son directeur de Maison lui prélever quelques cheveux et quelques souvenirs, il fut laissé en liberté dans Poudlard après avoir essuyé les menaces de son professeur de potions. En effet son absence des repas et des cours aurait paru suspecte aux yeux de ses camarades et arriver aux oreilles de Voldemort. Mais il craignait trop son professeur, presque plus que Voldemort, pour le trahir et risquer ses foudres. Il se tint à carreaux, se contentant de vivre normalement.

En début de nuit, Severus l'emmena chez le directeur, après avoir convaincu Aline qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, à part un crash d'avion, ce qui était peu probable au vu des statistiques moldues.

Devant les deux hommes, le jeune garçon se sentit petit malgré sa taille et sa corpulence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, enviant leurs capacités magiques et leur courage. Il se dit que, s' il sortait vivant de ce bourbier, il ferait tout pour devenir digne de ces deux Grands.

-Monsieur Crabbe, intima le professeur Rogue, dés que votre marque vous brulera, dites-le moi, je transplanerai pour me rendre au manoir Malefoy, car je présume que les réunions se déroulent là-bas, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, professeur, mais Lucius est plus prisonnier qu'autre chose chez lui.

-Je m'en doute, son échec avec Drago n'a pas dû plaire au seigneur des ténèbres. Dés que je serai parti, vous ne devez en aucun cas sortir de ce bureau jusqu'à mon retour. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Pour tous vous êtes en retenue avec moi.

-Ou…oui professeur. balbutia le jeune terrorisé par la voix glacée du Maitre des potions.

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous tiendra compagnie, n'oubliez pas, personne ne doit vous voir, les fils et filles de Mangemorts sont certainement au courant de la date des réunions et pourraient vous dénoncer, avec moi par la même occasion.

-J'ai compris, professeur Rogue, je vous jure que je ferai pas d'imprudence et resterai ici jusqu'à votre retour.

-Parfait! conclut Albus . Je vous remercie et vous félicite de votre dévouement à notre cause. Ne doutez pas, Monsieur Crabbe, que vous oeuvrez pour que le bien triomphe et que tous nous puissions vivre en paix et libres.

-Je le sais maintenant et Aie !…

Il ne put finir sa phrase tellement la brûlure sur son bras gauche fut intense, n'étant pas encore habitué à endiguer la douleur.

Severus lança un regard à son ainé et lui souffla:

-Aline…Protégez-la s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Je t'en fais le serment mais tu reviendras. A tout à l'heure mon garçon et sois prudent.

Severus avala la fiole qu'il avait dans sa poche et, en quelques secondes, la métamorphose se réalisa. Aussitôt qu'il eut prit les traits et la corpulence de Crabbe, Severus se concentra et disparut du bureau, Albus ayant eut soin de réduire les barrière anti-transplanage dans ses quartiers pour faciliter l'aller et le retour de son jeune collègue.

L'espion de Dumbledore retrouva la terre ferme devant le manoir des Malefoy. Il sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et fit semblant de se prendre les pieds dans sa cape. Un grand rire retentit alors qu'une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Avery lui lança:

-Aussi doué que ton père, Crabbe junior ! Ah, ah, ah, quelle famille de lourdauds! Allez avance, on ne doit pas faire attendre le Maitre.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la grande porte de la maison, entrèrent et gagnèrent la salle de réception en mettant leur masque argenté. L'immense pièce était pleine de Mangemorts. Voldemort était assis dans son fauteuil qui avait l'apparence d'un trône. Quel orgueil avait cet homme !

La réunion commença aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés. Voldemort débuta par l'interrogatoire de certains de ses lieutenants ayant participé aux dernières attaques. Ils furent récompensés par leur maitre à coup de doloris, n'ayant pas assez fait de victimes à son goût. Puis il se tourna vers Crabbe en lui demandant:

-Alors, l'espion de Poudlard, Dumbledore sait-il ce que je prépare ?

Severus se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix enrouée:

-Non Maitre, il ne se doute de rien car les fortifications de l'école n'ont pas encore été renforcées.

-Ainsi ce vieux fou ne croit pas en moi… Et bien, je vais le faire changer d'avis . Approche !

Le faux Crabbe fit quelques pas vers le trône et s'arrêta à un mètre de Voldemort. Soudain, celui-ci concentra son regard vers lui. Mais Severus était prêt. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres s'incrusta dans son esprit, il ne lui laissa voir que ce qu'il voulut . Apparemment satisfait, il continua de le fixer sans plus le sonder et, d'une voix suave lui demanda :

-Qu'en est-il de la moldue ? Est-elle avec Rogue ?

-Non, Maitre, elle est sous la surveillance de Dumbledore. Elle travaille avec lui le matin et tient la bibliothèque l'après-midi. Elle n'entretient pas de très bonnes… relations avec mon professeur de potions.

Un rire parcourut l'assemblée. Quelqu'un lança même que ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de Rogue !

Content de son espion, Voldmort lui permit de regagner sa place dans les rangs.

-Mes amis, s'écria-t-il, le jour approche où je serai le Maitre du monde. J'ai décidé de lancer l'attaque de Poudlard dans trois semaines. Les géants se tiennent prêts et Mac Nair a enrôlé les habitants de la foret interdite. Nous enverrons d'abord les géants puis les inféris. Nous attaquerons quand ils seront sur place. Les détraqueurs survoleront le château quand les défenses qu'ils mettront en place seront tombées. A ce moment, nous n'aurons plus qu'à repérer Potter et l'isoler de ses camarades. Ne vous retenez pas, je veux que Poudlard soit détruit. Une prochaine réunion se tiendra dans deux semaines pour que Crabbe junior nous donne des indications sur leur système de défense. Avant cela, nous allons multiplier les attaques de moldus pour forcer Dumbledore à bouger.

Les Mangemorts écoutaient religieusement leur maitre, la victoire leur semblant à leur portée. Le mage noir se leva, signe que la réunion était terminée. Tous ses fidèles s'inclinèrent, soulagés de la bonne humeur du fou. Très peu avaient eut souffrir ce soir !

Severus fut content de pouvoir s'éloigner de ce nid de serpents car il sentait que les effets du polynectar n'allaient pas tarder à s'estomper. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la porte, sans courir ce qui aurait parut louche, quand il entendit une voix :

-Vincent!

Le faux Crabbe se raidit car c'était la voix de Crabbe sénior.

-Tu dois absolument découvrir ce que mijote Dumbledore, il en va de notre avenir. Si le maitre n'est pas content de toi tu me le paieras tu m'entends ?

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix faible et tremblante, imitant à la perfection le fiston. Promis mais il faut que je rentre maintenant ou je risque d'être surpris par une ronde des professeurs.

-Bien, va, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis !

Severus sortit du manoir en poussant un soupir car ses cheveux commençaient à s'allonger et ses vêtements à flotter sur son corps. Il s'éloigna dans la nuit et, passées les grilles, disparut.

Vincent Crabbe poussa un cri et tomba de sa chaise, réveillé en sursaut par le « POP » sonore que fit l'arrivée de son professeur de potions. Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil, une expression d'intense soulagement sur le visage.

-Severus, j'espérais que tu réussirais ! Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

-Je vais tout d'abord raccompagner Monsieur Crabbe dans son dortoir. Sa retenue avec moi aura duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Quand il revint, Albus lui avait servi un verre de whisky pur feu. Il l'accepta avec reconnaissance, ayant besoin d'un temps de calme avant d'entamer son récit.

Albus resta songeur quelques instants, réfléchissant au fait que Severus devrait à tout prix retourner au manoir Malefoy deux semaines plus tard.

-Vas rejoindre Mademoiselle Détroit, Severus, nous convoquerons l'Ordre demain pour avoir des avis sur ce que tu pourras dire à Voldemort sur nos défenses. En attendant, tâche de bien dormir, la nuit porte conseil dit-on.

-Bonne nuit Albus.

Le Maitre des cachots regagna ses quartiers, pensif, sachant qu'il lui serait difficile de trouver le sommeil, la pression n'étant pas encore retombée.

Quand il rentra chez lui, la pendule magique indiquait deux heures trente. Il vit Aline endormie sur le divan, un livre ouvert dans les mains. Il s'approcha lentement, un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres fines. Délicatement, il lui enleva ses lunettes et déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez. Deux bras enlacèrent ses épaules et une bouche fraîche s'empara de la sienne. Dans un gémissement, il approfondit son baiser, mordillant doucement ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne avec volupté.

-Severus ? Murmura-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés .

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? J'espère que tu n'accueilles pas tout le monde de cette façon !

-J'aurais pu dire «mon prince ?» mais je ne suis pas la Belle au Bois Dormant !

-Alors, et ensuite, que fait le prince dans ton histoire moldue ?

-Tu as le choix, ou bien il l'emmène dans son château où ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, ou bien il l'entraîne dans sa chambre pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour !

-Pour l'instant la deuxième proposition a ma préférence, lui susurra-t-il de sa voix de velours qui la fit frissonner.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta dans leur chambre. Ils ne firent pas d'enfant ce soir là mais s'entraînèrent une bonne partie de la nuit !

Severus s'endormit facilement, au petit matin, serrant dans ses bras une femme épuisée mais comblée …


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 22 : LES QUESTIONS D'HERMIONE

Aline ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était presque dix heure, ce samedi matin. Heureusement qu'ils ne travaillaient pas ! Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Severus et se coula sous la douche pour détendre son corps encore engourdi de sommeil et de plaisir .

Quand elle avait entendu Severus rentrer, elle avait été intensément soulagée Elle ne croyait pas à la mission confiée par Dumbledore. Elle savait que Drago avait intégré l'Ordre et aurait pu rapporter les documents de chez la cousine. Elle était certaine que Severus avait encore risqué sa vie pour le monde sorcier. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle se résolut à accepter ses absences sans histoire, pour ne pas lui imposer un stress supplémentaire mais se jura de toujours être présente à ses retours et de tout faire pour lui changer les idées. Comme cette nuit. Quelle passion ils avaient connu ! Elle ressentait encore en elle tout le plaisir qu'ils s'étaient donné. Le Maitre des potions était un amant extraordinaire. Sous ses abords froids se cachait un feu divin.

Severus entra doucement dans la salle de bain et se glissa derrière Aline sous l'eau chaude. Il lui prit d'autorité le savon des mains et se mit à la savonner tendrement… Ils se laissèrent aller à un moment de pur érotisme et de longues minutes plus tard s'installèrent devant un petit déjeuner copieux apporté par un elfe de maison. Ils décidèrent de ne pas sortir de leurs appartements, ne voulant pas être surpris ensemble par des enfants de mangemorts. La jeune femme gagna la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi pour reprendre Mrs Pince et trouva Hermione qui griffonnait allègrement sur des parchemins.

-Bonjour Hermione, tu travailles pour toi ou pour tes amis aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Aline, je fais des recherches pour Harry et son devoir de métamorphose.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le laisser se débrouiller un peu seul ? Je ne pense pas que tu lui rende service ainsi. Si jamais il tombe sur ces sujets aux aspics, comment fera-t-il ?

-Je sais, mais que veux-tu, cela fait sept ans que je leur fais la moitié de leurs devoirs et ils sont habitués comme ça ! Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'ils sachent où se trouve la bibliothèque ! Enfin, je plaisante mais tout juste !

-Et bien continue, de plus ils ne voudraient pas te priver du plaisir de faire des recherches, je me trompe ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison, je m'épanouis dans cette pièce !

-A quoi te destines-tu ?

-A la recherche, justement !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire et Aline s'éloigna pour finir de classer des livres. Après un moment, il lui vint l'idée de questionner Hermione sur les missions de l'Ordre. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle et qu'elle tairait leur conversation. De plus, étant seules dans la salle, elles pouvaient discuter sans être dérangées.

-Hermione, je voudrais te parler, commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

La jeune fille posa sa plume et regarda son ainée, une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux.

-Bien sûr Aline, tu sais, je peux être une tombe si tu me confie tes plus noirs secrets.

Aline eut un sourire, Hermione ne se doutant pas que le mot « noir » était bien choisi.

-Comment te dire sans te choquer…? Voila, ton professeur de potions et moi sommes… ensemble.

-Quoi…? Le professeur Rogue et toi êtes amants ?

-C'est comme ça qu'on dit, oui.

-Waouh ! Ben t'as pas peur ! …Quoique…J'ai toujours pensé que s'il était moins…revêche, il serait canon ! Le corps que l'on devine sous ses robes de sorcier m'a l'air tout à fait appétissant !

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Mais je te préviens que cela restera toujours du domaine de l'imaginaire pour toi ! lui lança-t-elle amusée.

-Pas de crainte à avoir de mon côté, je suis amoureuse de Ron depuis des années et je désespère de le lui faire comprendre.

-J'ai connu ça avec Severus mais il n'a pas résisté aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurai voulu, j'en ai bien peur, dit-elle en riant.

-C'était sûr, tu as des arguments pour le convaincre ! Regarde toi, tu es belle, voluptueuse, intelligente, et super gentille. Comment voulais-tu qu'il te résiste, surtout en habitant chez lui !

-Tu es un amour de me dire tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que Ron sait à quel point tu es formidable et faite pour lui. Les hommes ont souvent besoin qu'on les bousculent pour qu'ils voient ce qu'ils ont sous leur nez ! Mais je voulais surtout te parler d'autre chose…Voilà, je sais que tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et je voudrais savoir si des missions sont prévues pour ses membres, dans un avenir proche.

-C'est vrai, nous en faisons partie, Harry, Ron et moi mais nous n'assistons pas aux réunions importantes. Dumbledore nous protège ne voulant pas que nous soyons en première ligne face à Voldemort. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-En fait Severus s'est absenté hier soir et n'est rentré qu'au milieu de la nuit, je dois dire assez tendu.

-Tu sais je ne crois pas que tu doives te faire du souci quant à une éventuelle rivale !

-Oh non, pas du tout, je ne pense pas à ça. Mais j'ai senti que l'excuse qu'il m'a donné était bidon. Des papiers à récupérer en Irlande qui auraient très bien être pu être rapportés par Drago à la rentrée.

-C'est vrai, c'est louche. J'espère que le professeur Rogue n'a pas repris son rôle d'espion chez le seigneur des ténèbres, ce serait du suicide !

-J'ai peur de ça. Je me suis bien rendu compte qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas que je m'inquiète mais mon sixième sens me dit que je ne me trompe pas.

-J'ai de très bonnes relations avec Tonks et Remus Lupin, si tu veux je les rencontrerai à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et je les testerai. Ce sera samedi prochain.

-Merci Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

-C'est normal, les amis sont là pour soutenir et aider. Mais dis-moi…comment il est ?

-Qui ?

-Ben, Severus ?

-Et bien, sous sa froide carapace, il est attentionné, serviable, incroyablement gentil.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande ! J'aimerai bien savoir si il est aussi nerveux au lit que ce qu'il montre le reste du temps.

-Alors ça ma petite, c'est classé X ! Mille fois X même ! Il est nerveux quand il le faut et calme quand la situation l'exige et ce sont les seules choses que tu sauras de moi !

-Géant ! Je pourrai quand même te demander des conseils pour le jour où Ron se décidera ?

Aline éclata de rire.

-Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner c'est de rester toi-même et de faire les choses avec tout l'amour que tu éprouve pour lui.

-Merci. Je te promets que tout cela restera entre nous deux et je vais essayer de me renseigner. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose maintenant qu'il a la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie.

-Je pense qu'il est conscient de ce qu'il risque mais je crains que Dumbledore ne l'utilise encore. Il le défend devant les autres mais il n'hésitera peut-être pas à l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup s'il s'agissait de sauver les élèves.

-C'est-ce que je pense aussi même si j'estime que le professeur Rogue a assez donné de lui-même pendant toutes ses années. Il mérite d'avoir une vie meilleure.

-Oui et ça, je suis prête à tout faire pour que ce soit le cas.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Follement, Hermione, même si je ne lui ai jamais dis. Je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction, il m'a assez répété, avant que les choses changent entre nous, qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour une femme. Mais je sais rester à ma place et je ne prendrai que ce qu'il voudra bien me donner, le temps qu'il voudra de moi.

-C'est triste de dire ça. J'espère qu'il se rendra compte de ce que tu lui apporte et qu'il changera pour toi. Mais dis-moi, cela fait combien de temps que ça dure entre vous ?

-Depuis le bal de Noël.

-Ah, mais oui, je me souviens, on a tous cru qu'il était devenu fou et qu'il t'emmenait dans les cachots pour t'égorger ! Quelle soirée ! Mais vu la réaction calme et amusée de Dumbledore, on a été rassurés et on n'y a plus pensé.

-Et voilà bien les amis ! Pendant qu'il me faisait subir les derniers outrages, vous continuiez à vous amuser. Je te jure !

Hermione éclata de rire et s'enquit entre deux gloussements :

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop brutal !

-Mon dieu, sa brutalité de ce soir là, je veux bien la recevoir toute ma vie !

Les deux amies restèrent encore à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant un long moment et s'aperçurent que l'heure du diner approchait. Elles se séparèrent, Hermione regagna sa salle commune et Aline termina ses classements.


	23. Chapter 23

Rien de ce que vous savez n'est à moi…

Chapitre 23 où l'on découvre le « génie » de Drago !

Bonne lecture à tous.

CHAPITRE 23 : LE PIEGE FACON DRAGO

D'un commun accord, Aline et Severus avaient décidé de se rendre séparément dans les lieux communs de l'école pour ne pas attirer l'attention des élèves sur eux. Ainsi, ce soir là, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour souper à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

Le professeur de potions s'installa à ses côtés sans un regard, laissant imaginer que leur entente était juste professionnelle et impersonnelle. Aline se rendit compte que Pansy Parkinson les guettaient du coin de l'œil et fit un signe discret à son compagnon. Celui-ci dirigea discrètement sa baguette vers la jeune fille et entreprit de lire dans son esprit.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre plus que ça, entendit-il, Crabbe a dit sa vérité au seigneur des ténèbres, mais moi je suis sûre qu'ils jouent un rôle. Je vais les démasquer ! ».

Severus laissa retomber sa baguette, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres. Ainsi Miss Parkinson jouait également à l'espion. Il serait facile de neutraliser cette petite sotte. Avec l'aide de Drago cela allait être un jeu d'enfant.

Le diner étant terminé, Aline se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour ranger les quelques livres qui trainaient pendant que Severus faisait signe au jeune Malefoy de le suivre dans son bureau. Ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre et le professeur expliqua à son filleul le rôle de sa promise. Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné, Parkinson père étant du premier cercle des Mangemorts de Voldemort.

-Drago, tu sais que je partage mes appartements avec Mademoiselle Détroit.

-Bien sûr et quelque chose me dit que vous partagez beaucoup plus que trois pièces !

-Tu as raison mais je n'entrerai pas dans les détails. Je pense que Miss Parkinson a pour mission première de nous surveiller et de confirmer ou d'infirmer les dires de Crabbe au seigneur des ténèbres quant à notre relation. Il faut trouver un moyen pour la faire taire et je compte sur toi.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir mais tu sais, depuis que j'ai changé de camp, elle me bat plutôt froid et je ne suis plus sûr qu'elle rêve encore de m'épouser ! Non pas que cela me chagrine, tu peux l'imaginer, mais je ne la tiens plus comme avant.

-C'est dommage. Il ne te reste plus qu'à la reconquérir !

-Ouais ! Ce n'est pas que ça me tente mais qu'est-ce-que je ne ferais pas pour toi ! Je vais m'y atteler dés ce soir.

-Merci Drago. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi, lui fit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

Quand Drago entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il repéra tout de suite la jeune fille dans un fauteuil, engagée dans une conversation animée avec Millicent Bulstrode. Le jeune homme se tapis dans un renfoncement de mur pour écouter leur discussion. Il eut un sourire en entendant la dispute.

-Si tu n'en veux plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas tenter ma chance avec lui.

-Celle qui touchera à Drago Malefoy n'est pas née ! Il est à moi depuis toujours et pour l'instant, je lui fais payer sa trahison face au seigneur des ténèbres. Je suis persuadée que je lui manque et qu'il me mangera bientôt dans la main. Les hommes sont comme ça : « Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi, je te suis » ! Il ne va pas tarder à craquer, j'en mettrais ma main au feu ! Nous sommes trop semblables, il doit certainement regretter que son revirement l'ait éloigné de moi !

-Tu parle ! A mon avis, il est bien débarrassé !

-Espèce de sale peste ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles !

Et Miss Parkinson se jeta sur sa camarade…

A ce moment, Drago sortit de sa cachette et saisissant sa baguette, lança un sort qui saucissonna les deux mégères.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de vous conduire ainsi ? Ah ! Il est beau le « sang pur »! Vous ne faites pas honneur à votre rang ! En tant que préfet, je vous ordonne de me suivre, Miss Parkinson ! Il délivra les deux jeunes filles.

L'interpellée redressa fièrement la tête, lissa son carré de cheveux brun d'une main nerveuse et sortit de la salle à la suite du jeune Malefoy. A peine étaient-ils éloignés de quelques pas dans le couloir que Pansy se jeta sur Drago et le colla contre le mur. Elle s'appuya contre lui en pleurnichant :

-Drago, je t'en supplie, ne me traîne pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'est pour toi que je voulais faire taire Millicent . Elle veut te voler à moi !

-Me voler à toi ? Je croyais que je n'était plus assez bien pour Miss Parkinson, Mangemort de son état !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas une Mangemort, regarde, je n'ai pas la marque.

Elle souleva sa manche gauche pour prouver ses dires. Effectivement, sa peau était vierge de tout tatouage.

-Drago, je regrette de t'avoir négligé ces derniers temps, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi, mon père est toujours sur mon dos pour que je rejoigne le seigneur des ténèbres …Je ne sais pas quoi faire, donne-moi un conseil !

-Je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner. Agis selon ton envie, pas selon ton père ! Quant à ton..éloignement, je peux t 'assurer que je ne m'en porte pas plus mal !

Il inversa leurs positions si bien que c'était maintenant Miss Parkinson qui se retrouvait bloquée contre le mur. Il se pressa contre elle de tout son corps.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Que j'allais te supplier de revenir ? Que j'allais me trainer à tes pieds ? Tu crois donc être la seule fille à vouloir de moi ? Non, mais tu rêves, si tu penses ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi car tu n'as rien à m'apporter.

La jeune fille s'était ressaisie, son orgueil refaisant surface sous la dureté des paroles de Drago.

-Ah oui, je n'ai rien à t'apporter ? Et ça, ce n'est rien ?

En disant ces mots, elle avait glissé sa main sur la braguette de Drago qui serra la mâchoire pour ne pas reculer. Elle venait petit à petit où il voulait l'amener. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer longtemps de sexe et seul Drago savait lui procurer du plaisir comme elle aimait.

La main audacieuse se fit caressante, puis chercha à se faufiler sous les vêtements trop encombrants à son goût. Le jeune homme se détacha légèrement d'elle pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle soupira d'aise, avide de prendre en main l'objet de son désir. Mais soudain, Drago lui saisit le poignet.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire, dis-moi ?

-Te donner du plaisir, tu m'as manqué, laisses-moi faire, tu ne le regretteras pas…

-Et pourquoi te laisserais-je faire ? Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison !

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme relâcha la prise sur son poignet et la regarda dans les yeux. Il sut qu'il avait gagné quand il vit les yeux de sa compagne s'assombrir et se fermer. Elle poussa un soupir et plongea la main dans le pantalon de Drago qu'elle avait réussi à déboutonner. Elle se saisit de son sexe puis poussa un grognement de dépit.

-Tu n'as pas envie de moi, pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as terriblement déçu Pansy, je croyais que tu aurais davantage confiance en moi !

-J'ai confiance en toi Drago, et surtout je te veux, qu'importe pour qui tu espionne, toi seul sais me donner du plaisir. Je rejoindrais Dumbledore si seulement tu voulais de moi pour compagne.

En disant cela, elle empoigna le sexe de Drago et se mit à le caresser avec fougue, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus court.

-Tu va voir, chuchota-t-elle, je vais te donner envie…

Drago la laissa alors faire, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres car il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait . Il sentit l'excitation le prendre. Pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? Il faut dire que Miss Parkinson avait les arguments pour le convaincre. Elle s'était agenouillée devant lui et l'avait pris dans sa bouche. Elle était douée ! En peu de temps, elle vint à bout de la résistance de Drago qui lui cramponna la tête pour accompagner ses mouvements. Quelques minutes délicieuses plus tard, il se déversait en grognant dans la gorge chaude qui l'avala sans retenue.

Elle se redressa, observant son amant qui reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. Elle pâlit brusquement en voyant Drago sortir de sa poche un petit flacon et pointer sa baguette sur son propre front. Un long filament argenté sortit de la tête blonde qu'il fit glisser dans le réceptacle. Il eut un sourire triomphant et lui assena le coup de grâce :

-Tu sais Pansy, si Voldemort reçoit mes souvenirs, c'en est fini de toi et de ton père !

-Mais…que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas les lui donner, dis !

-Ca dépendra de toi ma belle. Laisses les habitants de cette école en paix, tous, qu'ils soient professeur, élèves ou autre. Si j'apprends que tu as raconté quoique ce soit sur qui que ce soit à Voldemort, il recevra ce flacon, et là…

-Salaud !

-A ton service !

Drago s 'éloigna en souriant. Elle était neutralisée. Mission accomplie !


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPITRE 24 : LA GENE DE DRAGO

Content de lui, Drago se rendit immédiatement chez son parrain. Quad il franchit la porte après avoir donné le mot de passe, il se sentit brusquement de trop. En effet, Le professeur Rogue et Mademoiselle Détroit étaient allongés sur le divan, dans une posture assez équivoque, s'embrassant avec passion.

Gêné, il se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux, le temps que les deux amoureux se séparent, les joues rouges pour Aline, le regard noir pour le professeur. Celui-ci se détacha des bras de sa compagne, se leva et fit face à son filleul .

-Pas besoin d'explications, n'est-ce-pas Drago ! Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

Le jeune homme, tout penaud, s'excusa en bredouillant.

-Pardon, Mademoiselle Détroit. Je suis désolé, parrain… Je t'apportais ceci pour que tu en fasses bon usage …

Il lui tendit la fiole pour que Severus puisse visionner son souvenir dans sa pensine. Il sortit une bassine en pierre d'une armoire et versa les filaments argentés dedans. Au grand effarement d'Aline, il disparut après s'être penché sur la bassine.

-Drago, que ce passe-t-il ? Où est Severus ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce bassin est une pensine dans laquelle on peut lire les souvenirs de la personne qui les a extrait magiquement de son cerveau. Il reviendra dans quelques minutes.

La jeune femme était médusée. On pouvait réellement lire les souvenirs ? Incroyable ! Elle avait encore tellement de choses à savoir, à découvrir !

Le prince des Serpentards ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter. Il se tenait droit, les yeux fixés au plafond, semblant vouloir être à mille lieues de là. Aline eut pitié de lui, comprenant qu'il était mal à l'aise de les avoir surpris. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui touchant doucement le bras. Comme il sursautait, elle lui sourit et lui proposa :

-Viens t'asseoir Drago, veux-tu un whisky pur feu ?

-Volontiers, Mademoiselle Détroit, merci…souffla-t-il, nerveux, ayant besoin d'un verre pour reprendre contenance.

-Appelle-moi Aline, s'il te plait, « Mademoiselle Détroit » est trop formel après ce que tu viens de voir. Je me doute que tu dois être choqué, tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de trouver ton parrain dans cette situation.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais je ne suis pas choqué, ni même surpris, je connais bien Severus et j'avais deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Non, je suis plutôt gêné de vous avoir dérangé.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais quels souvenirs voulais-tu lui montrer ?

-Oh, quelque chose sans importance…lui répondit-il, ne sachant pas si Severus lui avait parlé de ce qui se tramait.

Aline lui lança un regard aigu.

-Allons Drago, tu ne serais pas venu à cette heure tardive si ce n'était pas important !

-Euh… Et bien…

Il fut soulagé de voir apparaître le Maitre des potions à ce moment. Celui-ci reprit pieds sur le tapis devant la pensine et se tourna vers son filleul, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Brillant Drago ! Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais autant de _plaisir à effectuer cette mission ! _

_Le jeune homme sentit ses pommettes rosir sous le regard de son ami, qui avait bien appuyé sur le mot plaisir._

_-Oui, bien…Si tu es satisfait, j'en suis heureux. N'hésite pas à me redemander de tels services, sourit-il ayant reprit tout son aplomb. _

_-Je n'y manquerai pas ! Maintenant, ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus te voir mais j'ai un…travail à terminer. Aussi je te souhaite une bonne nuit !_

_-Bonne nuit à vous deux et je vous promets, la prochaine fois, je frapperai. _

_Dés qu'il fut sorti, Aline balança un coussin du canapé à Severus et le toisa, les mains sur les hanches._

_-Un travail ? Me considères-tu comme tes copies à corriger ?_

_-C'est vrai que tu me plairais beaucoup, couverte d'encre rouge ! Il vint la prendre dans ses bras. Où en étions-nous déjà ?_

_-Toi je ne sais pas mais moi, j'ai un verre à terminer !_

_Fière, elle se dégagea de ses bras et s'installa sur le divan, prenant son verre. Ne l'entendant pas ainsi, il le lui retira des mains, la souleva et l'emporta dans la chambre, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Mutine, elle mordilla l'oreille à sa portée pendant qu'ils s'affalaient sur le lit. D'un sort informulé il les dévêtit et attaqua un sein à petits coups de dents. Le désir montant, elle lui saisit la tête et prit sa bouche en un baiser farouche. _

_-Ne me traite plus jamais de « travail » ! _

_-Promis, ma douce …lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en entrant délicatement en elle. Tu es ma délicieuse petite copie sur laquelle j'ai plaisir à…crayonner._

_Aline ne put rien rétorquer, le plaisir la saisissant. Elle ne put que gémir alors que Severus accélérait ses mouvement de bassin, lui faisant ressentir des sensations inouïes. Ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme, se laissant ensuite sombrer dans le sommeil, tendrement enlacés. _

_La semaine passa vite. Le Maitre des potions se rendait régulièrement dans le bureau de Dumbledore où ils étaient fréquemment rejoints par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils tentaient de mettre au point ce que Severus pourrait dire à Voldemort à la prochaine réunion de Mangemorts. La tension montait au sein de l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous conscience que la bataille finale approchait. Tout au plus dans deux semaines, ils auraient à livrer le combat de leur vie au risque de la perdre. Mais il en allait de la liberté du monde entier, pas seulement du leur. Les pays d'Europe et les Etats Unis étaient solidaires et tous les sorciers du monde ayant choisi le côté du bien affluaient en Grande Bretagne. Ils se répartissaient autour de Poudlard qui était le cœur de la guerre. C'était là que Voldemort viendrait attaquer car Harry Potter était dans ses murs. S'il voulait soumettre le monde, il devait le tuer._

_Le samedi matin, Hermione se rendit avec Ginny, qu'elle avait mise au courant des préoccupations d'Aline, et d'autres élèves de l'école, à Pré-au-Lard. Le directeur avait maintenu cette sortie qui se ferait sous étroite surveillance des professeurs et de quelques membres de l'Ordre. Mine de rien, les deux jeunes filles se mêlèrent au groupe emmené par Remus et Tonks. Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments. _

_Parvenue au cœur du village, la petite troupe choisit d'aller se réchauffer au Chaudron Baveur. Mme Rosmerta fit les gros yeux aux deux jeunes filles mais se radoucit en voyant les deux adultes les accompagnant._

_-Remus, Tonks ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ? _

_-Pas très bonne, chère amie, lui répondit le loup garou, les choses s'accélèrent et la bataille approche. Mais vous devez vous en rendre compte. _

_-Oh oui ! Les Mangemorts se montrent de plus en plus. Ils n'hésitent plus à attaquer en plein jour, en pleine rue. On dirait qu'ils sont sûrs de leur prochaine victoire._

_-Nous allons faire en sorte qu'elle soit de notre côté ! Apportez-nous quatre Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plait._

_-Tout de suite ! _

_Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Hermione décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, se pencha vers Tonks et lui glissa dans le ton de la confidence :_

_-Il paraît que le professeur Rogue a reprit son rôle d'espion chez Tu-Sais-qui ? Il a vraiment un courage à tout épreuve, cet homme, avec ce qu'il risque. _

_Tonks lança un coup d'œil à Lupin et regarda Hermione, intriguée . _

_-Comment le sais-tu ?_

_-Harry m'a dit qu'une nuit il ne dormait pas et rêvait à sa fenêtre. Il l'a vu revenir à travers le parc. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le retour d'une cueillette d'ingrédients pour ses potions !_

_-Ceci est confidentiel, Hermione ! Qui d'autre est au courant ?_

_-Personne ! Harry ne s'est confié qu'à moi et à Ginny. Alors c'est vrai ? Bon sang, nous faisons partie de l'Ordre aussi, pourquoi nous cachez-vous ces choses ?_

_-Pour vous protéger, tu le sais bien. Dumbledore serait furieux et vous garderait enfermés dans les cachots s'il savait que vous êtes au courant pour Severus. Sans compter qu'il risque sa vie s'il y a des fuites. _

_-Il n'y aura pas de fuites ! Et le directeur ne doit pas se douter que nous savons ! Nous avons besoin de notre liberté pour continuer à nous entrainer à nous battre. Nous nous réunissons deux fois par semaine dans la salle sur demande et Harry nous pousse à apprendre des sorts. Nous avons besoin de cela !_

_-Combien êtes-vous ? demanda Remus, impressionné par la maturité de ces enfants._

_-Une soixantaine. _

_-J'en parlerai à Albus pour qu'il le dise à Kingsley mardi matin au ministère. Bien, bien, bien, laisse le sujet Severus de côté, ce qu'il fait n'est pas votre affaire, moins vous en saurez, mieux cela sera pour vous. Et maintenant, en route pour vos courses et rentrons le plus vite possible à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore n'aime pas vous savoir dehors par les temps qui courent. _


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE 25 : ESCAPADE

Alors que les élèves rentraient pour le repas, Hermione intercepta Aline.

-Je dois te parler, j'ai appris des choses ce matin sur ce dont nous avons parlé. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque à quatorze heure.

-D'accord, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Les deux amies se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner auquel Aline ne fit pas grand honneur, inquiète de ce qu'Hermione avait à lui apprendre.

A l'heure dite, la jeune bibliothécaire retrouva son amie au cœur de la réserve, celle-ci étant vide de tout élève.

-Alors, qu'a-tu à me dire ?

-C'est confirmé, le professeur Rogue a bien reprit son rôle d'espion pour Dumbledore. De quelle façon, je ne sais pas mais il se rend bien aux réunions des Mangemorts.

-Je m'en doutais ! Oh, Hermione, j'ai réfléchi, je dois absolument retourner chez moi le temps de prendre quelque chose. Crois-tu que cela serait possible ? Il faudrait que quelqu'un me fasse transplaner, je n'en aurais que pour quelques minutes !

-Je vais en parler à Harry. Il nous aidera. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour prévenir toute objection de la part de son amie.

-Si tu en es sûre…Pourrais-tu lui demander s'il pourrait m'accompagner rapidement ?

-Oui, il faut juste trouver le bon moment…Oh, la, la…Il faut que le professeur Rogue soit avec des élèves, que le directeur soit absent ou occupé, que nous n'ayons pas cours, que tu ne sois pas de garde à la bibliothèque…Réfléchissons…!

-Oh, mon dieu ! Cela fait beaucoup de conditions !

-Mardi ! Mardi, le professeur Dumbledore se rend au ministère pour rencontrer Kingley Shacklebolt. Severus sera en cours, nous avons étude de huit à dix heure. Vous pourrez vous cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité pour atteindre les grilles de Poudlard et vous pourrez transplaner de là ! C'est le seul moment où toutes les conditions seront réunies !

-Merci Hermione ! Tu as raison, ce sera le meilleur moment. Vas vite voir Harry pour lui parler, je te fais confiance pour lui dire l'essentiel sans entrer dans les détails.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry est très intuitif, il comprendra. Je te confirmerai tout dans la journée. A plus tard.

Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre sa salle commune, laissant Aline à ses occupations, soulagée d'avoir résolu ce problème.

Peu avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, ce soir là, Hermione et Harry déboulèrent dans la salle.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Détroit. Hermione m'a fait part de votre souhait. Je suis ravi de vous aider. Nous pourrons nous retrouver à huit heure trente dans le grand hall. J'aurais ma cape et nous nous rendrons chez vous. Que voulez-vous rapporter exactement ?

-Quelque chose que j'ai en ma possession et qui pourra peut-être nous être utile lors de la bataille finale. Vous savez que je ne suis pas sorcière mais cet objet moldu pourra nous servir je pense.

-Bien, j'en saurai certainement un peu plus à ce moment là, conclu-t-il malicieusement.

Ils prirent congé les uns des autre et regagnèrent leurs quartiers respectifs.

Enfin, le mardi matin arriva. Le petit déjeuner terminé, les septième année Grifondor se rendirent pour certains dans la salle d'étude, pour d'autres dans leur salle commune. Aline et Harry allèrent discrètement dans le grand hall où il sortit la cape de son sac. Il les en recouvrit. Ainsi, sans être vus, ils gagnèrent les grilles d'où ils transplantèrent, selon leur plan. La seconde d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de la maison de la française. Celle-ci se précipita dans sa chambre récupérer l'objet et rejoignit Harry. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement en franchissant les grilles. Leur escapade avait duré en tout et pour tout cinq minutes mais ils étaient essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Ils réintégrèrent leur espace habituel, la salle des Griffondor pour Harry, les appartements de Severus pour Aline. Elle était soulagée que leur voyage soit passé inaperçu et d'avoir récupéré ce dont elle était sûre d'avoir besoin dans quelques temps. Au moins, elle se sentirait moins inutile.

La semaine s'écoula doucement avec des nouvelles peu réconfortantes du monde moldu en Grande Bretagne. En effet les attaques se succédaient, des catastrophes arrivaient tout les jours qui faisaient de nombreuses victimes sans qu'il n'y ait d'explications. Les grands experts étaient tous d'accord pour incriminer soit les dérèglements climatiques, soit la montée de la criminalité. Les sorciers enrageaient de voir les moldus sourds à leurs discours sur Voldemort. Le premier ministre britannique était en relation avec le ministre de la magie mais n'acceptait pas ce qui se déroulait dans le monde sorcier. Ou tout au moins ne voyait pas l'impact sur son propre monde.

Ce jeudi soir, Severus ne regagna pas ses quartiers après le diner. Il avait une dernière réunion de l'Ordre dans la bureau de Dumbledore. Les mêmes participants que la dernière fois se trouvaient réunis chez le directeur de Poudlard, chacun ayant des propositions pour en révéler le moins possible au mage noir, tout en lui donnant quelques informations, fausses bien entendu.

Après maintes discutions, il fut convenu que le Maitre des potions ne parlerait pas des statues et gargouilles mais qu'il pouvait expliquer le bouclier lancé par les professeurs. Après tout Voldemort s'attendait à ça ainsi qu'à la neutralisation des sous-terrain. Il pourrait aussi lui dire qu'une dizaine sorciers étrangers avait élus domicile à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'ils étaient en fait une centaine répartis aux alentours. La réunion se termina et Severus put regagner son salon avant le retour d'Aline. Il lisait quand elle rentra à dix heure et demie, selon son habitude. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche il leur servit à chacun un verre de whisky pur feu qu'ils dégustèrent sur le canapé, se laissant bercer par la chaleur et les crépitements du feu de cheminée. Quand ils eurent terminé leur verre, le professeur prit son amante dans ses bras et l'emporta dans leur chambre où il lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui…

Ils se réveillèrent tard, leur nuit passée à s'aimer les ayant fait s'endormir au petit matin. Après un copieux petit déjeuner prit dans leurs quartiers, ils vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations. Dans l'après-midi, aucun élève n'ayant émis le souhait de se rendre à la bibliothèque, Aline trouva un petit mot de Severus l'informant qu'il rentrerait tard, une réunion de l'ordre étant prévue le soir. Etrangement, Hermione ne semblait pas au courant de cette séance. Cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle avait décidé un peu plus tôt de ne pas lui poser de question mais elle avait conscience que cette ignorance la minait et avait changé d'avis. Elle l'attendrait et le questionnerait à son retour.

Après le souper que le Maitre des potions avait partagé avec Albus et Crabbe dans le bureau du directeur, Severus avala le poly nectar dés que la marque du jeune homme le brûla. Il disparut sous les traits de Crabbe.

Arrivé dans la grande salle de réception du manoir des Malefoy, il eut la surprise de ne trouver que quelques Mangemorts présents. Evidemment, le premier cercle des adorateurs de Voldemort était là, entourant leur maitre.

-Ah, Vincent ! s'exclama l'homme à la face de serpent. Dis-moi ce que Dumbledore a prévu pour me contrer.

-Bonsoir, maitre. J'ai appris que les professeurs allaient ériger un grand bouclier pour recouvrir Poudlard. Ils doivent aussi neutraliser toutes les arrivées des sous-terrain.

-Bien, je suis content de toi. Retourne vite à Poudlard. J'ai besoin de toi là-bas pour pister Potter et je compte sur toi pour l'isoler quand nous attaquerons. Ce sera ton rôle . Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Vas t'en maintenant.

Severus hésita, puis finalement s'inclina et quitta la pièce, frustré de ne pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur les plans de Voldemort. Mais il savait bien que, alors que le seigneur des ténèbres le congédiait, il risquait beaucoup en cherchant à s'imposer dans la réunion. Il gagna donc la grille du manoir et transplana dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Son arrivée si tôt surpris le vieil homme qui lui demanda des explications. Le directeur de Poudlard fit une grimace.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas deviné qui tu était ?

-S'il avait su que devant lui se trouvait le traitre et non pas Crabbe, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé repartir !

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Bien, nous ne savons rien de nouveau et même pas si l'attaque aura bien lieu samedi prochain.

-Il n'y avait que quelques mangemorts aujourd'hui, ce qui laisse à penser que les autres ont été envoyés en mission pour rabattre le plus de partisans possible. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé ses plans. Si cela avait été le cas, tous auraient été là ce soir.

-Espérons que tu ne te trompe pas. Je vais réunir l'Ordre lundi soir pour mettre au point les derniers détails des défenses. Vingt et une heure dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir, Monsieur Crabbe. Bonne nuit Severus.

Le professeur et son élève regagnèrent chacun leurs quartiers. Quand le Maitre des potions entra dans son salon, Aline l'attendait, les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPITRE 26 : LA DISPUTE

Le professeur et son élève regagnèrent chacun leurs quartiers. Quand le Maitre des potions entra dans son salon, Aline l'attendait, les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée.

-Pas de conte, ce soir ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Severus. S'il fut surpris par son regard sérieux, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il s'approcha d'elle, se baissa pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta et se leva.

-Nous devons parler Severus. J'ai le droit de savoir si tu risque encore ta vie pour Dumbledore, comme ce soir peut-être. Je ne crois pas à tes prétendues réunions de l'Ordre. Je suis persuadée que tu as reprit ton rôle d'espion et j'aimerais être au courant.

Elle le regarda et fut saisie par la froideur de son regard. Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur et son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Je pensais être importante à tes yeux, ou tout au moins compter un peu pour toi. Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

-Au nom de quoi me confirais-je à toi ? Ne peux-tu intégrer dans ta petite cervelle que si je ne te dis rien, c'est peut-être pour te protéger ?

-Ma petite cervelle, comme tu dis, est capable d'enregistrer beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple le fait que je suis assez bien pour partager ton lit soir après soir, mais pas assez pour faire partie de ta vie !

-C'est déjà bien plus que beaucoup n'ont obtenu !

-Et alors, c'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir ?

Le ton monta du côté du sombre Maitre des potions.

-Mais de quoi veux-tu parler ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis que je sache ! Ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'une femme me complique la vie par des exigences qui ne riment à rien.

-Parce que ça ne rime à rien de vouloir partager ce que tu vis ? Ca ne rime à rien de vouloir t'aider, vouloir me rendre utile dans votre combat ?

-Mais que sais-tu de notre combat ? Tonna-t-il . Tout ceci te dépasse, cette bataille qui s'annonce ne laissera que des morts ou des gens traumatisés pour le reste de leurs jours. Dans une semaine je ne serais peut-être plus en vie et tu viens me faire une scène parce que tu n'es pas « au courant » ?

Aline s'effondra dans le canapé et souffla :

-Alors c'est pour dans une semaine …?

Severus se raidit. Dans la colère il avait laissé échapper cette information.

-Tu n'aurais pas du le savoir, murmura-t-il, vas te coucher, j'ai encore des copies à corriger.

-Puisque c'est ça, il n'est pas nécessaire de continuer, n'est-ce-pas ? Sans confiance, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Demain je m'installerai dans les appartements de préfet d'Hermione, ils sont assez grands pour deux. Bonne nuit ! Et elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre dans laquelle elle s'enferma.

Le froid professeur resta debout à regarder la porte fermée, encore tremblant de colère, alors qu'un autre sentiment l'envahissait. Il se sentait…vide. Jamais une dispute ne lui avait laissé cette certitude amère de défaite, de perte irrémédiable, ce goût de cendre dans la bouche. Il ressentait un bouleversement au fond de lui, dans son esprit, dans son cœur, et cela lui fit mal, n'ayant jamais éprouvé une telle sensation. Il était perdu dans un brouillard froid, le laissant paralysé sur place, les bras ballant, incapable du moindre mouvement, incapable même de respirer. Tel un automate, il finit quand même par bouger jusqu'à l'armoire dans laquelle il prit un verre et se versa une rasade de whisky pur feu qu'il avala d'un trait.

L'alcool lui fit du bien. L'engourdissement dans lequel il était plongé se dissipait et il se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce-qui comptait le plus pour lui ? Il devait déterminer ses priorités. La sécurité d'Aline était la première. Sa sécurité et ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il osa mettre un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Il était profondément amoureux de cette femme et, alors qu'elle lui accordait toute sa confiance, il venait de la repousser de la pire des manière, en osant lui dire qu'il ne lui avait rien promis. Mais bon sang, quand on se donnait à ce point à une autre personne, c'était en quelque sorte une promesse, non ? Tout au moins un engagement tacite.

Le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il ne se disait pas « comment me sortir de cet engagement ? », mais « comment vais-je faire pour la faire revenir vers moi ? » . Quand avait-il changé ? Oh, il le savait très bien ! Dés le soir de Noël, dés qu'il l'avait fait sienne, il avait intimement su à ce moment là qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Mais après près de cinquante ans passé avec un personnage, il lui était difficile de changer de peau. Il avait des doutes quant à devenir le parfait amoureux ! D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, que d'être amoureux, ou tout au moins il ne le savait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait fallut cette dispute pour lui ouvrir les yeux, alors qu'il avait peut-être perdu la seule femme avec laquelle il aurait accepté de partager sa vie. C'était mal parti ! Surtout que, une semaine plus tard il allait sans doute mourir. A cette pensée, une vague de panique l'envahit. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état, il devait à tout prix se réconcilier avec elle et lui prouver qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

En approchant de sa porte, il entendit des petits sanglots étouffés. Bien sûr qu'elle pleurait ! Qu'avait-il imaginé ? Qu'elle se serait endormie sereinement, avec le sourire ? Il tourna la poignée mais une résistance se fit ressentir quand il voulut pousser le battant. Elle avait coincé une chaise sous la poignée.

C'aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui d'entrer mais il choisit de respecter son choix de ne pas le voir et s'éloigna. Il s'installa à son bureau et se mit à corriger ses copies, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas plus le sommeil qu'Aline.

Celle-ci était dévastée. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par les larmes, alors que les premières lueurs du jour perçaient à travers les rideaux.

Le professeur de potions émergea lentement d'un sommeil comateux, se redressa doucement, le dos douloureux. C'était la première fois qu'il s'endormait sur ses copies, attablé à son bureau. Le réveil était difficile. Il se traina jusque dans la salle de bain, se dépouilla de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. L'eau d'abord glacée acheva de lui remettre les idées en place, puis l'eau chaude le réchauffa. Il sortit de la salle d'eau et fit apporter le petit déjeuner par un elfe. Il ne put rien avaler d'autre qu'une tasse de café serré. Il revêtit sa cape et sortit dans le petit matin froid, une promenade lui permettrait de réfléchir à la situation, n'ayant pas cours ce matin là. Ce n'était pas la bataille imminente qui l'inquiétait mais bel et bien sa relation compromise avec Aline.

Deux heures après, alors qu'il rentrait dans les cachots, il se demandait encore comment rétablir le lien entre eux. En franchissant le seuil de ses appartements, il vit celle qui emplissait ses pensées assise dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, une tasse de café dans les mains. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot pendant plusieurs secondes. N'y tenant plus, Aline se leva et franchit la courte distance qui les séparait, se jetant dans ses bras. Il la reçut contre lui, manquant tomber sous le choc et referma ses bras sur elle. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, leurs bouches se trouvant, se redécouvrant.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus l'éloigna doucement de lui et lui murmura :

-Je ne peux pas tout te dire Aline, je ne veux pas que dans un geste irraisonné tu te mette en péril à cause de moi. Depuis quelques semaines tu emplis ma vie, tu me donne plus que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre, surtout si les choses tournent mal. Je ne dois pas devenir le centre de ton univers. Si je ne peux rien te promettre quant à nous deux, c'est parce que je vais sans doute mourir dans quelques jours …

Elle l'interrompit :

-Ne parle pas comme ça, je suis prête à tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Et si malheureusement, l'issue était fatale pour toi, je te rejoindrai sans regrets. La vie sans toi me serait insupportable.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Il y a quelques mois tu ne me connaissait pas, je n'était rien pour toi.

-Peut-être mais maintenant tu es toute ma vie et il n'est pas question que je te perde. Jamais tu ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec toi car c'est là qu'est ma place, que tu le veuille ou non.

-Bien sûr que je le veux ! Mais tu es consciente que la situation est désespérée pour nous et pour tous les sorciers. Ces jours qui s'annoncent vont être durs, nous devons protéger le château, les élèves et faire en sorte que tous soient prêts pour la bataille finale.

-Alors garde moi près de toi, fais moi participer aux réunions de l'ordre ! Comment pourrais-je savoir comment me défendre si je ne suis au courant de rien ?

Severus resta un moment silencieux puis il finit par lui dire :

-Je vais en parler à Albus. Après tout tu es une adulte, tu as le droit de décider de ta vie. Mais je t'en conjure, ne traîne pas avec Potter et sa bande. Ils ont le chic pour se mettre dans des situations difficiles.

-Merci. Je voudrais juste te dire…

Comme elle s'interrompait, il la poussa à poursuivre.

-Dis-moi…

-Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Prends soin de toi, prends soin de nous.

A ces mots, Severus la serra contre lui en tremblant.

-Personne ne m'a jamais dit ces mots. Je découvre aujourd'hui que j'aime les entendre. Même si je suis incapable pour le moment de te répondre de la même façon, sache que ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressentit pour quiconque. La seule promesse que je puisse te faire, c'est que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que nous puissions vivre dans la paix, ensemble.

Sur ces mots d'une valeur incommensurable pour Aline, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre…


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPITRE 27 : L'EXPLICATION D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Ils s'endormirent après un moment cent fois plus intense que ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque là. Leur dispute, leur discussion et la terrible échéance qui s'annonçait, les avaient rapproché encore plus que tous les instants sensuels qu'ils avaient partagé. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et peut-être était-il trop tard…

Si elle mettait de côté leur entente sexuelle, Aline se rendait compte que ce matin, ils avaient vraiment trouvé en l'autre la force et le courage qui leur manquaient pour s'engager dans une vraie relation. Surtout de la part de Severus. Il s'était enfin délivré du carcan de ses préjugés sur les femmes et s'était permis de laisser entrevoir les sentiments qui l'animaient. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de le provoquer.

Ils se réveillèrent lentement. Après le déjeuner qu'ils prirent dans leurs quartiers, Severus demanda à Minerva qui n'avait pas cours, de bien vouloir garder sa classe. Il avait décidé qu'une discussion s'imposait avec Albus et Aline pour déterminer sa place au cœur du combat.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur qui parut surpris de les voir.

-Severus, Aline, que me vaut la joie de votre visite ?

-Bonjour Albus. Nous avons eu une discussion, Aline et moi et nous avons conclu qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit au courant des actions de l'Ordre, pour sa sécurité et sa défense. De toutes les actions !

Précisa-t-il, en fixant le patron de l'Ordre dans les yeux.

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira.

-Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il nous faudrait le lui dire. Aline, vous savez que Severus a été espion pour moi chez Voldemort et qu'il avait dû laisser tomber cette activité car il a été découvert. Il y a deux semaines, il a prit les traits de Vincent Crabbe grâce au polynectar, une potion spéciale, pour reprendre son rôle sous couvert d'une autre identité. Je vous passe les détails. C'est comme ça qu'il a appris les projets du mage noir et que nous avons pu nous organiser pour la défense des élèves et du château. Vous dire qu'il ne risquait rien est faux mais tout s'est bien passé et il est toujours revenu.

-Mais comment avez-vous pu l'envoyer ainsi dans la gueule du loup ? N'étiez-vous pas conscient qu'il risquait sa vie ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Le vieil homme avait haussé la voix. Il reprit plus calmement. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais vous le connaissez maintenant peut-être mieux que moi et ce n'était pas seulement son intérêt qui était en jeu, il en allait de la survie de toute la population sorcière et certainement de celle du monde entier.

Aline haussa la voix avec colère :

-Je vois surtout que pour vous le prix d'un homme n'est pas élevé. Mais cet homme est MON homme, je l'aime, il est toute ma vie et je n'accepterai plus que vous vous serviez de lui ainsi !

Severus lui lança un regard surpris. Il était étonné qu'elle le défende aussi fort et qu'elle n'hésite pas à proclamer son amour de la sorte, ébahit qu'elle ose défier et menacer le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Celui-ci était souriant, apparemment ravi qu'Aline dévoile ses sentiments.

-J'ai bien compris, ma chère enfant, c'est pourquoi il a été décidé que votre…homme restera en arrière dans la bataille. Il représente une cible de choix pour les mangemorts et leur maitre. Il se contentera de nous guider et de vous protéger.

Puis, alors que le Maitre des potions allait répliquer, il prit les devants en lui disant :

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, mon garçon, et tous les membres de l'Ordre sont d'accord avec moi. Il n'est pas question de revenir là-dessus.

Puis en quelques lignes, il se chargea de mettre au courant Aline des décisions concernant les défenses de poudlard. Il fut convenu qu'elle resterait en arrière, avec Severus. Le froid professeur n'ayant toujours pas digéré le fait de ne pas participer activement à la bataille, s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de laisser les autres se battre et ne supportait pas de rester éloigné du champ des hostilités.

Ils prirent congé du vieux professeur et se rendirent dans les cachots où Severus termina de corriger des copies, laissant Aline reprendre ses lectures.

La semaine se passa, chacun essayant de vivre ces jours sans penser à l'acte final de cette guerre. Les cours avaient cessés; les professeurs s'étant attribué les différentes classes pour apprendre aux élèves des quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années différents sorts d'attaque et de défenses, les trois premières années ayant été renvoyés chez eux pour échapper à la bataille, étant considérés trop jeunes pour se battre.

Aline participait à ces cours spéciaux, admirative face à tous ces enfants sorciers qui menaient une guerre, si jeunes. Elle rentrait aux cachots le soir en pleurs, face à cette inconscience humaine. Qu'avait donc cet homme, si on pouvait l 'appeler ainsi, à vouloir anéantir tout un peuple ?

Le vendredi soir, après le repas, Hermione Granger vint frapper à la porte de son professeur de potions. Il la fit entrer, puis il se rendit chez Albus pour une dernière réunion regroupant les membres adultes de l'Ordre du Phénix, laissant les deux amies seules.

-Comment te sens-tu Hermione ?

-Ca va, mais je m'inquiète pour Harry . C'est tuant de ne pas savoir quand Voldemort va attaquer. Demain matin ? L'après-midi ? Le soir ? On ne sait pas.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Juste que je suis heureuse de vous avoir tous connu. J'espère que je pourrai vous dire à quel point je vous aime quand tout sera fini.

-Comment vois-tu ta vie, après ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suppose que je rentrerai chez moi, je n'ai rien à faire dans votre monde …

-Tu pourrais rester et continuer ton travail, vivre près de Severus. N'avez-vous pas fait de projets ?

-Nous n'en avons que peu parlé. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il ferait en sorte que nous puissions vivre ensemble, dans la paix.

-De sa part ces mots ont certainement une grande valeur !

-Je le sais mais j'espère qu'il sera toujours là pour respecter sa promesse. Je ne saurais vivre sans lui maintenant.

-Je te comprends, si je devais perdre Ron, je ne sais comment je pourrais survivre. Nous sommes tous dans la même situation : Harry et Ginny, Neville et Luna,…Je pense que nous devons mettre nos sentiments de côté et nous concentrer pour la bataille. Nos esprits doivent être libres pour nous défendre. .

-C'est sûr ! J'espère pouvoir être utile et n'être pas un poids trop lourd pour vous tous demain.

-Tu auras ta place, j'en suis convaincue, ne serais-ce que pour soutenir ton cher et tendre.

-Je vois le tableau d'ici ! Un sourcil levé, un rictus au coin des lèvres et sa voix de baryton me dire: « et que comptes-tu donc faire avec tes pouvoirs de moldue, » !

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant tout à fait le sombre Maitre des potions dans cette posture. C'est clairement l'attitude qu'il aurait ! Mademoiselle Détroit le connaissait bien !

Le professeur Rogue fit son entrée à ce moment là dans le salon et surprit les deux jeunes femmes en plein fou-rire. Il eut un rictus amusé, les enviant de savoir rire alors que la situation était grave.

Hermione se leva et prit congé de ses ainés en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Les deux amants s'installèrent dans le canapé, Aline à moitié allongée sur Severus, l'entourant de ses bras. Ils se taisaient, les mots étant de trop ce soir. Ils allèrent se coucher, laissant la nuit dériver vers un jour sombre, profitant des dernières heures calmes pour s'aimer. Ils s'endormirent peu après minuit et furent réveillés aux premières lueurs de l'aube par un bruit de tonnerre…


	28. Chapter 28

On s'approche tout doucement du dénouement de l'histoire…Prêts à vivre la dernière bataille ? Je l'ai « un peu » détournée de l'histoire originale, n'en déplaise aux puristes !

CHAPITRE 28 : L'ECLAIR FINAL

Un bruit infernal les fit sursauter et bondir du lit. Fébrilement, Severus s'habilla puis se tournant vers Aline, il lui enjoignit :

-Ne sort d'ici sous aucun prétexte. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe et je reviens te chercher !

Elle s'accrocha brièvement à lui en lui murmurant :

-Ca y est ? Tu crois que c'est lui ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas que tu te promène dans les couloirs. Jure-moi que tu restera ici à m'attendre ou jusqu'à ce que j'envoie quelqu'un.

-Je te le promets, vas sans crainte, je ne bouge pas d'ici mais reviens vite !

Il l'embrassa rapidement et s'engouffra dans l'embrasure du tableau…

Aline resta figée quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur la porte puis se secoua et courut s'habiller. Elle revint s'asseoir dans le canapé et prit un livre pour tromper son attente mais aucun mot qu'elle lut ne s'imprima dans son esprit.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Hermione qui la pressa de la suivre, les habitants du château ayant ordre de gagner la grande salle. En courant le long des couloirs, Aline se demanda où était Severus. Arrivées en haut des escaliers, elle posa la question à Hermione. Celle-ci lui répondit entre deux reprises de respiration qu'elle l'avait vu à peine quelques minutes plus tôt puisqu'il lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher. Mais en entrant dans la grande salle, elle ne le vit nulle part. Elle navigua de groupe en groupe, de professeur en membre de l'Ordre sans succès. Même Albus l'avait perdu de vue quelques instants auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé aux abords du château, constituer sa part du bouclier.

C'est alors que tous entendirent un immense sifflement qui se transforma en paroles.

-« Harry Potter, viens me rejoindre dans la forêt interdite. Ne laisse pas tes camarades mourir à ta place, viens te battre seul. Je t'attends… » (1)

Tous se figèrent, regardant le jeune Harry qui fut tout de suite entouré des membres de l'Ordre et des professeurs. Il leur tint tête, imposant sa volonté de se battre, refusant l'aide de ses camarades.

La voix se fit entendre encore une fois.

-Albus Dumbledore, tu m'as prit pour un gamin à maintes reprises, pour un sorcier de peu d'importance. Tu as commis l'erreur de ne pas me voir puissant alors que je suis capable de tous vous écraser. Et surtout tu as eu l'imprudence d'éloigner ton fidèle espion pour la protection de l'école. Grave faute de ta part car Severus est maintenant entre mes mains et je compte bien m'amuser avec lui avant de le tuer. Harry Potter tu as une heure pour me rejoindre, au-delà je mettrai cette école à feu et à sang et je tuerai tous ceux qui se mettrons en travers de mon chemin.

Aline s'était écroulée. Hermione et Ginny se tenaient près d'elle, la soutenant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Une profonde colère monta du plus profond de son être. Cela ne pouvait pas être, cet abominable face de serpent ne pouvait pas tout détruire pour son seul plaisir. Elle se ressaisit et s'approcha de Harry.

-Harry, comment pense-tu agir ?

-Je dois d'abord tuer son serpent, c'est le dernier horcruxe. Ensuite,…je n'aurai plus qu'à tuer Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts ! Facile !

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Aline ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui réconforta le jeune homme.

-S'il te plait, attends-moi, je dois redescendre dans les cachots chercher ce que j'ai rapporté de France. Tu me le promets ?

-Promis, mais fais vite.

La jeune femme s'élança dans le couloirs et les escaliers puis parcourut les longs corridors vers les quartiers de Severus. Elle pesta contre la longueur de ceux-ci alors qu'elle refaisait le chemin à l'envers, toujours en courant. A bout de souffle elle déboula dans la grande salle, cherchant des yeux le survivant. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il l'avait attendu.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Hannah Abbot arrivait en courant dans la salle, rouge et affolée.

-Des mangemeorts ! Des mangemorts sont entrés dans le château ! Je viens de leur échapper, ils arrivent ici !

A ces mots Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore. D'un signe de tête il lui fit signe qu'il était prêt à se battre. Aline lui accrocha le bras.

-Donne-moi ta cape, je te suis, je sais que je pourrai t'être utile !

-D'accord mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

La Française se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et suivit le survivant. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la forêt interdite et s'arrêtèrent à l'orée des grands arbres. Soudain Harry poussa un cri et s'effondra à terre en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Il se mit à suffoquer, fermant les yeux, une douleur intense se reflétant sur son visage. Doucement Aline s'accroupit à ses côtés, inquiète et posa une main sur son épaule. Il tressaillit à son contact et leva les yeux sur elle.

-Il vient de m'envoyer une image. Il est dans la cabane hurlante avec Rogue. Il le tient en joue avec sa baguette.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Il va le tuer, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Vite, il faut qu'on aille là-bas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et, toujours courant se jetèrent dans le trou sous le saule cogneur. Ils dégringolèrent dans le boyau de terre et atterrirent sur le sol dur. Ils repartirent vite dans l'étroit passage et se mirent à monter doucement les vieilles marches en bois, prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas les faire grincer. Au fur et à mesure de leur cheminement, ils entendirent de plus en plus clairement des voix, calmes au demeurant. Ils stoppèrent leur progression au pas d'une porte à moitié délabrée et écoutèrent la conversation. On se serait cru dans un salon, le seigneur des ténèbres et son ancien espion avaient l'air de deviser tranquillement, sans que l'on puisse croire que tout pouvait changer en une seconde, la mort de Severus Rogue étant programmée par Voldemort.

-Alors, Severus ? Depuis le temps que je t'attends, j'avais espéré que tu serais au moins accompagné de Potter. Apparemment, tout le monde t'as laissé tomber. Même ton cher Albus Dumbledore. Mais maintenant que tu es là, ce vieux fou va peut-être envoyer quelqu'un pour te sauver. Il suffit d'attendre.

-Personne ne risquera sa vie pour moi, ils protègent tous Potter car ils pensent que lui seul pourra venir à bout de vous.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah … Ce gamin ne me fait pas peur, tu dois bien t'en douter !

-Peut-être êtes-vous trop confiant. Il vous a déjà presque tué alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson.

-Je n'étais pas si puissant que maintenant à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, je l'attend et il mourra cette fois. Il va arriver car je lui ai fait voir où nous étions. En attendant le survivant qui ne va pas le rester longtemps, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le professeur de potions. Severus se raidit, s'attendant à recevoir le sort de mort. Mais rien ne sortit de la tige de bois et le seigneur des ténèbres murmura quelque chose en fourchelangue. Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Nagini sortir de sa cage et se diriger dans sa direction. Alors que le serpent allait se jeter sur lui, un cri retentit.

Il vit alors une chose incroyable. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement et la terreur s'emparer de lui. Mademoiselle détroit s'était lancée dans la pièce, le bras tendu, tenant un revolver dans la main.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle et le bruit de la détonation le fit sursauter.

La tête du serpent explosa, le corps du dernier horcruxe de Voldemort retomba inerte sur le sol. Mort. Le mage noir tomba à genoux, une douleur immense lui ravageant le cerveau.

A ce moment, Harry Potter fit irruption dans l'endroit et lança un experliarmus en direction de l'homme à terre. La baguette de sureau s'envola pour se retrouver dans la main du sauveur. Alors, Aline, Harry et Severus furent aveuglés par une lumière puissante et ils virent celui contre lequel ils se battaient depuis des années, se désintégrer dans un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain, pour finir en cendre sur le parquet sale de cette maison en ruine.

Le nuage de fumée qui avait accompagné la destruction de Lord Voldemort se dissipa lentement. Les trois personnes restèrent silencieuses, aucune ne voulant rompre le silence qui s'était installé, réalisant que la guerre était finie, que le mage noir n'était plus.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur, avec au fond des yeux tous les mots qu'il n'osait prononcer . Le Maitre des potions pu y lire le soulagement et le respect qu'il lui devait .

Aline se rapprocha de Severus et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent en tremblant, n'osant croire en l'avenir.

Harry se racla la gorge.

-Alors c'était ça que nous sommes allé chercher ! Bien joué Aline ! Professeur … Nous devons rejoindre les autres. Les mangemorts sont entrés dans Poudlard tout à l'heure.

-Oui…Bien sûr Potter ... Allons-y. Mais vous me devrez des explications vous deux ! Leur dit-il en leur lançant un regard noir.

(1) Phrase inspirée du livre .


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPITRE 29 : BLESSURES

Les trois héros reprirent le boyau de terre à l'envers et eurent la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy et six autres mangemorts qui les attendaient près du saule. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent stupéfixés par deux sorts simultanés. Aline eut la présence d'esprit de cacher son revolver dans sa poche juste avant que Malefoy ne l'attrape par le bras.

Malefoy partit d'un grand rire.

-Mon amis Severus, tu as détourné mon fils de moi, ne m'en veux pas si je fais la même chose avec ta dulcinée ! Et oui, je suis au courant de ton béguin. Je n'ai jamais cru cet imbécile de Crabbe. Cette petite moldue est bien appétissante, je dois l'avouer. Je peux presque comprendre l'attachement que tu as pour elle. Mais vois-tu, elle n'est qu'une moldue et même si vous avez débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, tu ne vivra jamais en paix car je vais me l'approprier pour me servir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

La froid professeur ne pouvait que lui lancer des regards terribles, son corps étant paralysé par le sort.

Les mangemorts se mirent à rire grassement. Mais quand ils se retournèrent pour partir, ils virent avec effroi qu'ils étaient face à d'une vingtaine de personnes. Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix leur barraient le chemin. S'ensuivit une bataille de sorts qui vit l'Ordre avoir vite le dessus sur les anciens adeptes des forces obscures.

Hermione lança un enervatum sur son ami et son professeur qui reprit rapidement conscience pour secourir Aline qui gisait à terre.

-Granger, hurla-t-il, envoyez un patronus à Poppy qu'elle prépare un lit et des potions de régénération sanguine. Faites vite !

Il avait vu le sort qui avait touché la jeune femme et referma les plaies à l'aide d'incantations. Le directeur, le visage marqué, s'approcha de lui.

-Ca va, fils ?

-Ca va aller Albus. Elle va encore s'en tirer.

-C'est étrange, la vie. Tout fini comme tout a commencé pour elle, avec les mêmes blessures !

-Ce n'est pas la fin, Albus, c'est le commencement.

Il souleva la blessée dans ses bras et, comme quelques mois auparavant, la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La pièce était bondée, les familles des blessés arrivaient par petits groupes. Des draps recouvraient les corps de ceux qui avaient péri dans l'attaque. Les parents de Pansy Parkinson pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur fille étendue sous un linceul blanc. Il aperçut Narcissa Malefoy au chevet de son fils qui arborait un grand pansement autour de la tête mais semblait relativement en bonne forme. Il déposa Aline sur un lit avec d'infinies précautions et laissa Poppy s'occuper d'elle, ayant lui-même effectué le plus gros des soins.

-Et bien, ça devient une habitude pour cette pauvre petite ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, Je me charge d'elle, elle pourra bientôt regagner vos quartiers. Le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Molly Weasley et d'autres mères étaient venues porter main forte à l'infirmière et chaque blessé put recevoir les soins dont il avait besoin.

Le professeur Rogue, après un dernier regard vers son amie, se dirigea vers son filleul. Il inclina la tête en direction de Narcissa et se pencha sur Drago.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va, et toi ? Et Mademoiselle Détroit ? Elle est blessée ?

-Elle va se remettre. Drago, ton père a été arrêté et emmené à Azkaban.

Le jeune homme et sa mère baissèrent la tête et Narcissa laissa échapper un sanglot.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste, Severus. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce-pas ? Malgré le fait qu'il m'ai fait souffrir, il est mon mari et le père de mon fils, je l'ai aimé.

-Je sais, Narcissa, je ne te juge pas, personne ne te jugera, tu n'est pas responsable des actes de ton mari et chacun sait que tu n'as jamais participé à cette guerre. Au contraire, tu as permis à Drago de se sortir de cet enfer. Il faut penser à toi maintenant. Te reconstruire comme chacun doit le faire.

-Oui, ce sera long mais j'y arriverai, je le sais. Et Drago m'aidera. Et toi, Severus ? Drago m'a parlé un peu de Mademoiselle Détroit. Va-t-elle rester ?

-Ce n'est pas un sujet d'actualité pour l'instant. Il faut laisser se refermer les blessures, au propre comme au figuré. Je vous laisse, je vais essayer de trouver Albus.

Il s'éloigna, laissant la mère et le fils se reposer. Il descendit les étages, traversa le grand hall dévasté, parcourut la cour intérieur en constatant que les dégâts étaient minimes par rapport à ce qu'ils auraient pu être. Il fut intercepté le professeur Flitwick qui lui raconta le courage et la ténacité des statues qui avaient réussi à anéantir les géants avant qu'ils n'aient pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, comment les élèves s'étaient vaillamment battus pour repousser les assaillants qui avaient tous explosés quand la marque des ténèbres avait flambé dans le ciel lors de la mort de Voldemort. Seuls, les membres du premier cercle du mage noir avaient réussi à transplaner à ce moment. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à attendre Harry et Severus devant la cabane hurlante. Voldemort les avait en quelque sorte protégé, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'ils reprennent la lutte si, par malchance, il ne sortait pas vivant de son combat contre Potter. Quelle désillusion ce serait pour lui s'il voyait tous ceux qui lui étaient restés fidèles, enfermés à Azkaban, attendant le baiser d'un détraqueur.

Le petit professeur informa son collègue qu'ils étaient attendu dans la grande salle pour se partager les réparations dont Poudlard avait besoin. Etaient réunis à cet endroit, les professeurs, les membres de l'Ordre, des aurors, les élèves valides et des parents sorciers. Tous se virent attribué un endroit à reconstruire et se mirent au travail, le cœur en joie, l'esprit libéré des affres de la guerre. Ils étaient tous heureux de participer à la restauration de leur école, prémices de temps joyeux où ils pourraient enfin vivre sereinement et en paix. Cette pensée leur donna du cœur à l'ouvrage et en quelques heures, les stigmates de la bataille furent effacés et Poudlard retrouva son faste et son aspect féérique.

Sa part de travail effectuée, et malgré sa fatigue, Severus monta les trois étages qui le séparaient de l'infirmerie et de la femme de son cœur. Il la trouva éveillée et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser effaça la terreur qu'ils avaient vécus à la pensée de perdre l'autre et restèrent un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre. Severus se redressa avec Aline dans ses bras et, sous les yeux indulgents de Poppy, l'emmena avec lui dans les cachots. Il la porta tout au long du trajet alors qu'elle pensait à son arrivée dans l'école et à la froideur du Maitre des potions à ce moment là. Que de chemin ils avaient parcouru ! La guerre était terminée, ayant vu la lumière gagner sur les forces des ténèbres. Le froid professeur était devenu un autre homme, plus chaleureux. En un mot, plus vivant.

Il prit soin d'elle, lui faisant apporter un plateau repas. Elle se força à manger quelques bouchées pour lui faire plaisir puis il l'emporta au lit pour la border, lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et la laissa se reposer. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil, bien au chaud sous la couette, il retourna dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, un verre de whisky pur feu dans les mains qu'il se mit à siroter, perdu dans ses pensées.

Les questions de Narcissa lui taraudait l'esprit. Que serait leur avenir maintenant ? Allait-elle vouloir repartir chez elle, dans son monde ? Ou serait-elle d'accord pour rester avec lui, à Poudlard, pour partager sa vie de professeur ? Se sentirait-elle à sa place à ses côtés ou le monde moldu lui manquerait-il ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans avoir de réponses à apporter.

Avec un soupir, il gagna la salle de bain pour tenter d'effacer par une douche les traces de cette difficile journée. Il regagna sa chambre, se coucha, se blottissant contre son amante profondément endormie et se laissa gagner par un sommeil lourd.

Quand il s'éveilla le lendemain, les rideaux laissaient passer quelques rayons d'un timide soleil. Comme si la nature n'osait bouger, attendant la confirmation d'un monde libre pour exploser de toutes ses couleurs. Il allongea le bras mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. En un quart de seconde il fut debout, en train d'enfiler son peignoir. Il se rendit dans le salon et laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant Aline attablée devant un plateau de petit déjeuner.

Il s'interrogerait plus tard sur la peur irraisonnée qui s'était emparée de lui quand il s'était aperçut qu'il était seul dans son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle, la fit se lever et la serra contre lui, dans une étreinte d'une douceur inouïe. Aline sourit, passant les bras autour de son torse, elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse de retrouver sa chaleur. Elle songea que maintenant, il allait peut-être laisser s'exprimer sa tendresse et ses sentiments, sans crainte et sans retenue. Quoique le Maitre des potions n'était pas homme à s'épancher ni a montrer sa passion au monde. Il réservait cela à l'intimité de leur couple et, à part Albus et Drago, personne n'avait jamais été témoin de leur relation.

Leur étreinte dura un long moment où chacun, les yeux fermés, savourait le bonheur d'être proche de l'autre.

Severus se détacha doucement d'elle puis, avec ce petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant, l'entraina dans la salle de bain où ils passèrent un long moment de plaisir sous la douche …

Plus tard, le Maitre des potions, revêtu de son uniforme de professeur et ayant retrouvé sa froideur, déambula dans l'école pour tenter de trouver Potter. Il le repéra assis à l'entrée du château, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se leva à l'approche de l'homme en noir et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

-Potter ! Je pense que vous me devez une explication pour ce revolver en possession de Mademoiselle Détroit.

-Il y a quelques semaines, elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner chez elle pour prendre un objet. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait mais je l'ai emmenée.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que vous auriez pu être repérés ? cela n'a-t-il pas effleuré votre brillant esprit ?

-Si, professeur. Nous avons tenté le coup et nous avons réussi, c'est le principal. Vous avez eu la vie sauve grâce à cela, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors où est le problème ?

-Le problème est que si vous aviez été attrapés par les mangemorts à ce moment, je serais allé moi-même chez Voldemort pour vous tuer !

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Allons, professeur, c'aurait été une grave erreur, vous ne trouvez pas ? Tout est bien qui fini bien et je suis ravi d'avoir aidé Mademoiselle Détroit à vous rendre redevable d'elle pour son geste dans la cabane hurlante !

-Petit crétin !

A ce moment, Severus Rogue dit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire à Potter, même dans ses cauchemars les plus noirs. Il lui murmura un seul mot qui faillit faire perdre connaissance à Harry.

-Merci…

Harry le regarda, les yeux brillants.

-De rien professeur. Merci à vous aussi pour…tout ce que vous avez fait dans ce combat, depuis des années. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous toute la nuit. Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

Severus détourna le regard pour ne pas voir cette reconnaissance dans les yeux de Harry Potter.

-C'est bon ! Pas de sentimentalisme Potter ! Je retire quand même trois mille points à Griffondor pour votre inconscience de ce jour là !

Et il rentra dans le château dans un envol de cape, poursuivit par l'éclat de rire du Sauveur.


	30. Chapter 30

Et voila, c'est déjà le dernier chapitre ! J'ai eu un grand plaisir à écrire cette fic et un encore plus grand plaisir à lire vos reviews.

Ainsi donc un grand merci à : Atlana61, Celemia, Diane37, PourquoiPasLui, Claire Rogue, jyuune-chan, Athina, Flaye's, Gardelina, Clnia, Azzn, Lola, Elisa et surtout, Eladora et Helenemalvezin qui m'ont laissé une review après pratiquement chaque chapitre. C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir lu tous vos compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur. Je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre et vous dis à bientôt, pour une nouvelle fic, si vous voulez toujours me lire. Et au fait, Severus…On t'aime.

CHAPITRE 30 : LES LARMES DE SEVERUS

Le jour touchait à sa fin avec le ciel qui s'embrasait des derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Les premières étoiles firent leur apparition, accompagnées d'un croissant de lune plus brillant que jamais. Malgré les morts et les blessés, Albus Dumbledore avait tenu à organiser un grand festin, en hommage aux disparus et en célébration de la paix maintenant établie dans le monde sorcier.

Tous les rescapés se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour s'asseoir ensemble autour des grandes tables, sans distinction de Maisons. Les élèves ressentaient le besoin de se regrouper, de se réunir pour oublier ces années de guerre. Les tables avaient été agrandies pour permettre à tous de trouver une place. Les élèves, les professeurs, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les aurors, les parents et tous les sorciers étrangers qui étaient venus prêter main forte étaient rassemblés dans cette immense pièce pour partager le repas de fête.

Ils restèrent longtemps attablés, à manger et à discuter, échanger leurs impressions, leurs projets et leurs espoirs. Dans son discours de début de repas, le directeur avait déclaré que les examens étaient annulés et que s'ils le désiraient, les septièmes années pourraient refaire une année pour passer leurs aspics. Ceux qui ne voulaient pas perdre un an pourraient passer les épreuves en candidats libres. Les élèves concernés avaient tous décidé de revenir, comptant bien profiter une année de plus de leur superbe école pour terminer leurs études, enfin dans le calme et la paix.

Puis, alors que beaucoup tombaient de fatigue, ils allèrent se coucher pour une dernière nuit dans leurs dortoirs, avant de prendre le train le lendemain pour rejoindre leur famille pour de longues vacances.

Albus intercepta Aline et Severus pour leur demander de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Ils s'y rendirent après que la jeune femme soit repassée à l'infirmerie prendre une potion calmante car elle ressentait encore quelques douleurs dues à ses blessures. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'antre du vieil homme, celui-ci les attendaient, une théière fumante et trois tasses posées sur son bureau. Il les fit asseoir devant lui et les servit.

Comme les plus jeunes sirotaient leur thé, il prit la parole.

-Aline, avez-vous réfléchi à votre avenir ? Vous savez que maintenant vous ne risquez plus rien et que vous pourrez regagner votre pays et votre famille quand vous le déciderez . Mais je tiens à vous dire que vous avez votre place parmi nous si, par hasard, vous avez envie de rester.

Severus ne disait rien mais semblait s'être figé sur sa chaise. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa compagne souhaitait. Il comprendrait qu'elle veuille repartir dans son monde où elle avait ses racines, sa famille et ses repères. Il concevait qu'elle se sente une étrangère chez les sorciers et ne lui demanderait jamais de tout sacrifier pour lui. Il accepterait sa décision de partir quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Aussi fut-il troublé par sa réponse.

-J'avoue avoir pensé à ce jour de défaite de Voldemort comme sonnant le glas de ma vie ici. Je me suis attachée à cette école et à ceux qui y vivent. Je peux entendre que ma présence à Poudlard n'ai plus lieu d'être mais j'aurais le cœur brisé de devoir quitter…tout ce que j'aime. Mais je respecterai la décision que vous prendrez quant à ma présence ou à mon départ.

-Cette décision vous appartient, mon enfant. A vous et à quelqu'un d'autre, je pense. Mais sachez que je respecterai votre choix, quel qu'il soit. Je vous laisse retourner dans vos quartiers, la nuit vous aidera à y voir plus clair. Conclut-il, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

Le couple prit congé de leur ainé et descendirent dans les cachots. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, aucun des deux n'osant rompre le silence. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Aline se tourna vers l'homme sombre à ses côtés et murmura :

-Je ne peux pas prendre de décision si je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, Severus. Parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu souhaites

.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne veux pas t'influencer dans un sens ou dans un autre. Toi seule dois choisir, toi seule dois décider de ta vie.

-Tu te trompe. C'est toi qui me fais vivre. C'est toi qui tiens mon avenir entre tes mains. Que veux-tu de moi ? Qu'attends-tu de notre relation ?

Severus savait tout au fond de son cœur ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Mais à l'instant présent, il ne désirait qu'une chose. La serrer dans ses bras, la tenir contre lui et ne plus penser à l'agonie qu'il vivrait si elle partait.

-Albus l'a dit, la nuit porte conseil. Pour le moment, je ne veux que ça …

Il se leva, se pencha sur elle, l'a fit se lever et l'entraina vers leur chambre. Avec une incroyable douceur, il la déshabilla, repoussant la couette, il l'allongea dans le lit et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Avec une infinie tendresse il entoura son visage de ses grandes mains et prit ses lèvres dans un long baiser bouleversant, laissant s'écouler de lui tous les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait. Il prit un long moment pour caresser son corps voluptueux, s'attardant à certains endroits, la faisant soupirer et gémir. Quand il la sentit atteindre le point de non-retour, il s'introduisit doucement en elle, centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à atteindre le fond de sa grotte chaude et humide. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses fines lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

Ils ne bougèrent plus, perdus dans la chaleur de l'autre, partageant une intense communion des corps et des esprits. Aline en fut bouleversée. Encore plus quand elle sentit des larmes couler des magnifiques yeux noirs. Le plaisir monta en eux d'un seul coup et Severus s'effondra sur elle dans un gémissement, dans un sanglot. Il roula sur lui-même, l'entrainant dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur lui. Ce qu'il lui murmura alors de sa voix chaude la chamboula.

-Je t'aime Aline. Ne me quitte pas. J'abandonnerai Poudlard si tu veux de moi. Je suis prêt à aller vivre en France, chez toi, avec toi. La vie sans toi me serait insupportable. Tu m'est devenue aussi indispensable que l'ai que je respire. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Aline ne put lui répondre. L'émotion lui serrait tellement la gorge qu'elle avait même du mal à respirer. Elle se contenta de le serrer fort dans ses bras et de prendre ses lèvres avec passion après avoir essuyé les larmes sur les joues pâles de son amant.. Passion qui les embrasa une fois de plus et qui les fit crier de plaisir quelques longs instants plus tard. Ils se laissèrent glisser dans le sommeil, laissant la nuit veiller sur eux, étroitement enlacés.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel quand ils s'éveillèrent. Les yeux d'onyx posés sur elle, pleins d'amour et de tendresse lui sourirent.

-Bonjour mon ange.

-Bonjour mon amour.

Il hésita un moment puis lui souffla :

-As-tu pris ta décision ?

-Je l'ai déjà prise depuis longtemps. Je t'aime, mon bonheur est auprès de toi, avec toi. Je vais aller voir Albus et lui faire part de mon choix. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas étonné.

-Je le pense aussi. Viens, allons déjeuner.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, main dans la main, le Maitre de Poudlard leur lança un long regard brillant de larmes, ayant déjà compris que ces deux là ne se quitteraient jamais. Il remercia le destin qui avait mis Aline Détroit sur le chemin de Severus Rogue dans ce train. L'homme sombre et froid avait peu à peu disparu, laissant apparaitre un être heureux, en paix avec lui-même et avec son passé.

Il eut le grand bonheur de les marier le premier jour du mois d'août, Minerva et Hermione ayant accepté avec plaisir d'être leurs témoins.

La famille et les amis de Aline furent conviés aux noces. Passé le choc de la découverte de la condition de sorcier de Severus et des habitants du château, tous furent enchantés de la semaine qu'ils passèrent dans le monde de la magie.


End file.
